


𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹 𝓲𝓽 [ Tōru Oikawa x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Love Triangles, Playboy Oikawa, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: "Ｗｈａｔ　ａｒｅ　ｗｅ, Ｏｉｋａｗａ？"- - - -The night Y/N went a bit overboard on her alcohol consumption during a group outing is the root cause of her future problems with Oikawa.A one night stand turns into several close interactions.Looking past the lust, what are you exactly to Oikawa?Kageyama's friend he gets to fool around with? Or something else?- - - -*Their ages are set to be university students*- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Drunk and Upset

"Tobio, do we have to go out tonight?" You look over to your best friend, Kageyama Tobio. The two of you exiting from the university campus. "I don't want to go either so that's why you're coming with me." 

"But...I don't know anyone from your group of high school friends." You slow your footsteps, crossing your arms. "You would've if you went to more of my games." Kageyama retorts, pulling away your crossed arms. "I had other things to do than watch a bunch of guys run around for a ball." Exhaling, you continue to walk with Kageyama. The two of you enter the busy streets of Tokyo during the five o'clock rush hour. "Volleyball is more than that Y/N." Kageyama corrects you. 

"Sure." You say sarcastically, a small smile on your face. "You love volleyball more than me. I get it." Kageyama goes quiet from your words, he bites his lip. You steer the topic back to tonight's get together. "So who exactly will be there? Any girls?" You're careful to not bump into anyone's shoulder while the two of you cross the street. "Kiyoko and Yachi will be there." You brighten when you hear their names. "Are they still with their boyfriends? What were their names again..." 

"Tanaka and Hinata." Kageyama answers, he shakes his head at your horrible memorizing skills. "Yeah! Them. Is everyone there from our high school or...?" Kageyama takes a right turn and you follow after him. "I think a few guys from the other schools will be there." 

"And what are we meeting up for again?" 

Kageyama pulls your cheek lightly. "You ask way too many questions Y/N." Your hand slaps Kageyama's hand away, your brows furrowing together. "You expect me to not question you and obediently follow you?"

"Yeah." Kageyama flashes a smirk your way. "In your dreams Tobio. Unlike everyone else, I can handle you. Don't try me. I have so much dirt on you from our childhood." A devilish smile forms on your face when you wink towards Kageyama. "Did you also blackmail your ex's?" Kageyama jabs right back at you. You give him a quick nudge. "Shut up. Those idiots don't know what they lost." 

"Now I'm stuck with you." Kageyama sarcastically sighs. "I hate you." You turn around, pretending to leave him alone. Kageyama grabs onto the strap of your purse and pulls you back. "No you don't. I'm the only friend you have so you can't hate me for long." Kageyama's blue eyes look into your e/c eyes. Lowering your eyes from Kageyama, you turn back around and continue to follow him. He opens the door to one of many izakaya's that line the restaurant strip. You start to feel slightly nervous. "Are you sure you need me here?" You mumble next to Kageyama who's looking for any familiar face. 

"Are you chickening out on me?" Kageyama spots Hinata's brightly colored orange hair. His hand grabs onto your wrist so you can't escape. "Just drink a few beers and relax Y/N." 

"A few? Dumbass I'm a light weight." You grumble, being pulled by him. "I know." Kageyama wears a small smirk before he returns to his eye piercing resting face. "Kageyama!" Hinata turns around to see him, a wide smile on his face. "What took you so long?" Hinata's eyes flick over to you. "She looks familiar..." Hinata tilts his head, staring intensely at you. "Stop, you'll make her want leave even more than she wants to if you stare at her." Kageyama uses his other hand to block Hinata's eyes. 

"Y/L/N?" Kiyoko calls out to you, she sits across from Hinata. "Kiyoko!" You cheerfully say her name. "Did you get even more beautiful since we last seen each other?" Kiyoko smiles from your compliment, "I think you have." 

"Yet she has trouble staying in a relationship." Kageyama slickly speaks. Your brows furrow again and you pull your wrist away from Kageyama. "Says the guy who's also single." You snap back before sitting down. Kageyama takes a seat by Hinata. "Looks like Y/L/N is still the only one who can clap back at Kageyama." Yachi speaks up from beside Hinata. You wave towards Yachi and greet Kiyoko's boyfriend, Tanaka. "So where is everyone else?" Kageyama notices several empty seats. 

"Our seniors couldn't make it since they're held back at work. Noya is running late. Tsukishima says he has more important things to do. Yamaguchi is behind on classwork." Hinata takes a swig of his pint of beer. "I believe Oikawa and Iwaizumi will be coming by." Tanaka comments in. Kageyama stiffens from the name Oikawa. "Isn't Oikawa your rival, Tobio?" Kageyama darts his eyes towards a plate of shrimp tempura that sits on the table and shoves one in your mouth. "Shut up Y/N." Kageyama grumbles at you. You munch on the shrimp tempura, your laughter muffled. 

Hinata perks up at the sound of Oikawa being Kageyama's rival. "So he **IS** your rival, Kageyama." Hinata grins widely with his new found knowledge. You're the one to receive Kageyama's deathly glare. Lucky for you, it has no effect on you.

"Who's Kageyama's rival?" A cheerful voice speaks from behind you. There you see two new faces. A rather tall six foot guy with swept dark brown hair and eyes greets everyone. The guy beside him is a bit shorter by 2 inches, his hair a spiky dark brown. "Ka-" Yachi covers Hinata's mouth with her hand, greeting Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Sit down you two." Oikawa makes eye contact with you and notices the empty seat beside you, he settles himself next to you. "I don't think I've seen you before." Oikawa easily smiles towards you. You sense a flirtatious personality the moment he turns his attention towards you. 

"And you won't after today." Kageyama cuts into the conversation. "I don't need a guy like you hanging around Y/N." Oikawa turns his gaze over to Kageyama, a Cheshire like smile on his face. "Why is that? Is she your girlfriend Kageyama?" 

"As if." You answer for Kageyama. Your eyes steady on Oikawa's dark brown eyes. Oikawa seems amused by your response, his eyebrows raising. "Where's the server...I need alcohol to shut you up." Kageyama pinches your ear, waving his hand to call over a server. You turn your attention back to Kageyama, feeling Oikawa's eyes still on you. The group decides to order a few more dishes and beer. Nishinoya arrives not long after and joins the group. Surprisingly, you didn't hate your time with Kageyama's group. You're used to spending a lot of time by yourself so this is a nice change of pace. 

The night drags on and the beers keep on coming. The alcohol didn't fully hit you until your fourth one. Majority of the night you find yourself speaking to Oikawa. The main topic is Kageyama. 

"Wait, so you're telling me Kageyama was actually a crybaby when he was younger?" Oikawa's laughter echoes in your ear. You slowly nod your head, giggling. "What the fuck are you two talking about?" Kageyama's words slur. Being intoxicated, you're feeling much bolder than usual. You cup Kageyama's face with your hands, squeezing his face together. "About how you're a crybaby." You speak in a high pitch tone, giggling at Kageyama's squished face. Kageyama widens his eyes, cheeks turning pink. He knits his brows together, grabbing hold of your hands. 

"You never know when to be quiet Y/N." Kageyama starts to lecture you but you whine, pulling your hands away from him. "All you do is lecture me Tobio! No matter what I say, you lecture me." Your words loosely fall and you feel yourself act childish. "Even when I came to you crying my eyes out, you never sided with me. How is it my fault that those guys cheated on me for some whore?!" You raise your voice, feeling tears sting your eyes. Kageyama stiffens when he sees Y/N act up. The others overhear her tantrum and turn their eyes over to Y/L/N.

"Some friend you are Kageyama." Oikawa mutters behind you. "Stop talking Y/N. You're going to embarrass the both of us." Kageyama glares at you. 

This one time Kageyama's glare hurts you. "You can only think about yourself Tobio." You say between clench. You fumble your hands in your purse to grab loose cash, slamming it on the table before running out of the izakaya. "Fuck." Kageyama hurries to get up but Oikawa places a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, pushing him back down. "She's in no mood to see you Kageyama. I'll go after her." Oikawa pulls out his wallet and tosses a few bills on the table. "I don't trust you Oikawa." Kageyama reaches for Oikawa's wrist but Oikawa swiftly moves out the way. 

"I don't have time to talk to you Kageyama. Y/L/N is out there drunk and crying." Oikawa hurries out of the izakaya. His eyes dart around the busy night street and notices Y/L/N squatting down off to the side of the sidewalk.

You hide your tearstained face with your palms. Your heart aching and your mind frustrated by Kageyama. Oikawa silently squats in front of you, his fingers stroke your hair. "Y/L/N, you shouldn't cry out here by yourself." You slowly pull your hands away from your face and look up. You're greeted by Oikawa's dark brown eyes, he wears a small smile. The way he strokes your hair makes you ache for the attention you've been wanting months after your break up. "Do you live close by? I'll take you home." 

You shake your head. "It's too late for me to catch the last train." Oikawa wipes your tears away and helps you up. "I don't live too far from here. You can crash at my place until tomorrow morning." You hesitate to take his offer but with the alcohol in your system, you want nothing more than be comforted by someone as handsome as Oikawa. You whisper out an okay. Oikawa smiles at your response, interlocking his fingers with yours. "You can lean on me tonight Y/L/N." His words gives you comfort and you're easily pulled away by Oikawa. 


	2. Use me

Your mind slowly clears up from the walk with Oikawa. His arm helps you stand up while he reaches into his pocket for the key to his studio apartment. "Here we are." Oikawa softly speaks, opening the door for you. You wobbly walk inside, resting a hand to the side of your throbbing head. You feel absolutely trashed. Oikawa takes hold of your hand to guide you towards the bed that's placed in the corner of the small one room apartment. "You can have the bed. I'll take the sofa." Shaking your head, you stop Oikawa from helping you onto his bed. 

"I'm the one intruding, I'll take the sofa." 

Oikawa wiggles his pointer finger left and right. "That wouldn't be very gentleman-like of me." Stubborn, you walk over to the sofa and weakly lay yourself down. Oikawa watches Y/L/N with a small smile, shaking his head. "You're quite stubborn Y/L/N. How does Kageyama handle you?" Oikawa slowly walks over to her, squatting down to look at her face. "He doesn't." You slur your words, eyes closed. 

"So you're telling me no one can put you in your place?" Oikawa's tone piques your interest. Your eyes flutter open and you turn to look at Oikawa's face. The moonlight streams through the blinds of the window, perfectly shining against Oikawa. Part of his face hides in the shadows of the room. His eyes seem distant and the smile he holds on you didn't seem genuine. This kind of expression is always your kryptonite. You are attracted to the ones you couldn't get a read on.

_The mysterious bad boy types._

"I'm sure I can change that." Oikawa's voice rumbles out of his throat, his hand carefully tucks loose hair behind your ear. The warmness of his fingers stings you when he grazes his finger against your ear. Your body ached physical contact. Giving in to your crave, you decide to play along with Oikawa. A smirk grows on your face when you raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"As long as you are okay with it. I don't want to take advantage of our current drunk situation." Oikawa lowers his eyes to your lips, his thumb slowly grazes against your soft lips. Your breath hitches and you're quick to stop his hand. A smirk etches onto his face when he sees you stare at him. "I'm sure you need pleasure as much as I do Y/L/N." 

"Shut up." You weakly retort. You lower Oikawa's hand and he keeps his eyes on you. Nibbling your bottom lip, you ponder on the situation.

**The two of you just met today.**

_Are you really going to have a one night fling with him?_

Your mind crosses over to Kageyama. Your face quickly scrunches at the thought of him.

_Why are you thinking about him at a time like this?_

All these thoughts start to bother you and you give in to your desires. You couldn't handle the pounding in your head from more intruding thoughts. "You're right." You murmur into the quiet apartment. Oikawa smirks when he hears your response. His large palm strokes your cheek and he lightly presses a kiss to your lips. "Let me numb the pain for you temporarily Y/L/N." Oikawa's husky voice captures your heart.

Your eyelids close and you nod, whispering out an okay. The two of you slowly kiss, each kiss sending a bolt into your chest. You clear your thoughts, only focusing on one objective. 

Oikawa deepens the feather like kisses. Not wanting him to think he's the one leading, your tongue glides against his lips. You hear Oikawa's breath sharpen. Pulling yourself away, you stand up from the sofa and settle yourself in Oikawa's lap. The two of you now sitting on the floor, Oikawa's back against his coffee table. "Not letting me lead?" Oikawa snickers, his lustful eyes stare at you. "Nope." You sweetly answer him, placing kisses onto his jawline. Oikawa runs his fingers through your hair, allowing you to do as you please. You lower your lips down to his neck and place multiple kisses, gently sucking the nape of his neck. 

Oikawa stiffens underneath you, he tries to readjust himself but you feel his hardon against your lower region. You pull away from his neck and focus on his lips. Each shared kiss tastes like the alcohol you two shared earlier. You crave more than Oikawa's kisses when your tongue slips into his mouth. Oikawa grins at your hunger. He startles you when he forces his tongue into your mouth. Oikawa no longer plans to let you take the lead. His tongue flicks against yours as if he's giving you a warning. You fight back, twirling your tongue around his. Oikawa seems to enjoy this back and forth tongue fight, his hand lowering to your waist. He pulls his tongue away from you, a string of saliva drips between the two of you. 

Oikawa gently bites on your bottom lip. "Stop being stubborn Y/L/N." 

A small smile forms on your lips, your hand reaches underneath you towards his hardon. "Fine. Should we just get straight to the fun part?" You whisper in his ear, gently nibbling his ear lobe. Oikawa holds back a grunt. "Is that what you want Y/L/N? I'll happily do so." Oikawa unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants zipper. He pulls his length out from under his boxers. Goosebumps litter your body when you feel his length poke you. Your chest tightens from excitement and you purr into Oikawa's ear. "You're not going anywhere without protection." 

Oikawa reaches into his pocket for his wallet, flashing a condom in front of you. "Of course." Oikawa rips the condom wrapper off and easily slides the condom over his length. "Is there anything else you need, princess?" You giggle from Oikawa's playful tone, sucking his bottom lip. "You." Your sharp eyes flick over to his dark brown eyes. Oikawa flashes a smile when he hears your words, he lifts your skirt up and pulls your panties to the side. "Has anyone told you how sexy you are?" Oikawa starts to flirt, he guides his length into your tightness. A moan rumbles out of your throat when you feel him inside your tight walls. An overwhelming flood of pleasure washes over you. 

"Not in awhile." You whimper out, distracted by his slow thrusts. 

"Well, I'll tell you as many times as you want to hear tonight." Oikawa pulls your face close to his. The two of you melting in kisses while you feel your insides tighten. The sound of Oikawa's hips thrusting inside of you makes a lewd smacking sound from your natural lube. The lewd noise only quickens Oikawa's thrust and you're a moaning bubbling mess. Your hands crawl under his shirt and your hands roam his muscular chest. Oikawa does the same. He slips one of his hands under your shirt, easily unclasping your bra. With his ease, you can tell this isn't the first time he's done this before. The thought crosses your mind.

_How many girls have Oikawa brought over to his place?_

**You're just another girl to him too.**

A tingle of disgust claws your thoughts but you evade it. You grind against Oikawa, frustrated and hurt at yourself. Oikawa notices Y/L/N's change of body language. Both of his hands now under her shirt, groping her breasts. Oikawa lets Y/L/N take control, allowing her to bounce on his length at her own pace. He leans his head over to the nape of Y/L/N's neck, kissing and licking her skin. "Use me to your advantage Y/L/N." Oikawa whispers, his voice trembling slightly. Despite Oikawa making it seem like you're the one using him, he's also receiving pleasure too. You try to not see his words as caring when you feel yourself reach your high. Your fingers claw against Oikawa's chest and you moan loudly beside his ear.

"Your moans are just as sweet as your lips Y/L/N." Oikawa whispers in your ear. You try to calm your racing heart after reaching your climax, sliding yourself out from his length. To your surprise Oikawa also reached his high with you, his condom filled with his thick fluids. Your lust settles down and exhaustion quickly takes over you. Oikawa takes the condom off and tosses it towards the trash bin beside his bed. He lifts you up and carries you over to the bed. "Get some rest Y/L/N. I'll wake you up in the morning." Oikawa covers you up with his blanket, kissing your lips before walking himself back to the sofa. 

The softness of the bed easily pulls you into a deep slumber. 

Y/L/N's phone rumbles in her purse that lays on the sofa. Oikawa reaches for Y/L/N's purse and pulls her phone out. The name 'Kageyama Tobio' shines on the screen. Oikawa flicks his eyes over to Y/L/N, she's already fast asleep. Oikawa decides to answer on her behalf, tapping the answer button.

"Y/N, are you that upset at me that you can't read my texts?!" Kageyama shouts over the phone. "She can't read her texts if she's asleep Kageyama." Oikawa speaks in a smug tone, a grin on his face. Kageyama tenses when he hears Oikawa's voice. "Oikawa? What are you doing answering Y/N's phone?" Kageyama's voice flicks from anger to startled. A dry chuckle escapes from Oikawa's throat. "I brought her over to my place." Kageyama's breath hitches over the phone. 

"You know...I don't know why anyone would cheat on her. She's pretty fun to be with." Oikawa leans back on his sofa, his eyes rest on Y/L/N's sleeping face. "What the fuck are you saying Oikawa?!" Kageyama shouts. "I've never been with a girl who wants to take the lead." Oikawa hums into the phone, licking his lips. "OIKAWA." Kageyama's frustration is apparent in his tone but Oikawa could care less. 

"I'll be sure to tell Y/L/N tomorrow morning that you were worried." Oikawa smirks, hanging up the call before Kageyama can retort. With Y/L/N's phone in his hand, Oikawa punches in his contact info and places her phone back inside her purse. A yawn leaves his lips and he settles down on the sofa. 


	3. Explain yourself

The smell of eggs and the pounding of your head slowly wakes you up. You flutter your eyes open and see an unfamiliar ceiling above you. You bolt awake, sitting up way too fast. Instantly regret doing so when you feel the wooziness of your head. "Good morning sunshine." A chipper voice speaks to you from the kitchen. You flick your eyes over and see Oikawa. You narrow your eyes on him, brows furrowed.

_How did you get here?_

Oikawa walks over to you with a glass of water and medicine. "Your head hurts, right?" You reluctantly take the glass and pills out of his hand, knocking your head back and swallowing the water down. "How did I get here?" You look over to Oikawa who makes himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "You can't remember?" Oikawa speaks lowly, his face inches close to yours. Your eyes waver when you look at him. "Should I kiss you to bring those memories of last night back?" You feel his breath tickle your lips.

A surge of memories from last night smacks you in the face.

You ran out of the restaurant because of Kageyama. Oikawa offered to take you home but due to it being so late, there was no train for you to take back. You came here to crash on his sofa but the two of you ended up fooling around. You groan, rubbing your forehead. You mentally curse yourself for being so stupid. You look around for your purse which lays on the coffee table. Oikawa watches you stand up and reach for your phone from your purse.

"Kageyama called last night." You freeze when you hear Oikawa mention Kageyama. He gets off the bed and walks over to you, placing his hand over your phone. "He's probably going to be upset when you see him." A smirk lays on Oikawa's face. "Why?" You stare at Oikawa in confusion. "Did you answer my phone?" Oikawa sticks his tongue out and winks. "I might've." You pull your phone away from Oikawa, knitting your brows together. "What did you say to Tobio?"

Oikawa leans over to your ear, "I've never been with a girl who wants to take the lead." You purse your lips, his words echoing in your ear. You push past Oikawa.

**Fuck.**

Kageyama is definitely going to lecture you at this point. You hurry over to the entrance of the apartment and slide on your shoes. Avoiding Oikawa's eyes you say a thank you and turn the doorknob to exit. Oikawa hurries over to you, grabbing onto your wrist. "Are you sure you should go out looking like that?" He points over to a mirror that hangs on the wall. You walk over and notice how frazzled your hair is. Your blouse completely wrinkled. You groan when you see yourself. Oikawa walks over to his dresser and hands you a change of shirt.

"I'll be seeing you again Y/L/N. My phone number is in your contacts when you want to give me my shirt back." Oikawa wears a slick smirk. Your lips twitch and you take the shirt from him. He points over to his bathroom and walks back to the kitchen. Biting your lower lip, you walk towards his bathroom to change your blouse.

**You're never drinking alcohol again.**

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You take the first train back to your studio apartment and take a quick shower before changing. Your first class starts in an hour. The commute to the university will take you roughly twenty minutes. Hurriedly, you grab your laptop and messenger bag, stopping to stare at Oikawa's shirt that you threw into your laundry hamper. Clicking your tongue, you hurry out of the door after locking it behind you. In a rush you slam face first into Kageyama's chest. He wears a scowl on his face, his darken eyes much more intimidating than usual.

"Good morning Tobio." You force a smile on your face. "You have some explaining to do Y/N." Kageyama's tone deep. "Well, can I explain as we walk to school? My next class starts in an hour." You step to the side, walking past Kageyama. He reaches out for your wrist and pulls you back to him.

"What happened between you and Oikawa?" Kageyama darts his dark blue eyes towards you. "Why does it matter to you Tobio? We're both grown adults. Whatever we did last night has no concern to you." You pull your wrist away from Kageyama, exhaling deeply. Kageyama's face looks troubled and scrunched up, he bites his bottom lip. "So you two fucked last night, right?" Kageyama bluntly says what's on his mind.

"Yeah." You respond quietly, lowering your eyes to your shoes. Kageyama sighs, turning his hands into fists. "I shouldn't have let him stop me last night." You raise an eyebrow, turning your attention back to Kageyama. "You're not going to see him again, are you?" Kageyama asks you with tight knit brows. "Why would I? I already hate myself for drinking so irresponsibly." Your eyes downcast. "I became another one of those girls to him." The thought makes you disgusted but in the back of your mind you didn't hate the pleasure you received.

You rid those thoughts out of your head. "If this conversation is done, I'd like to start walking to the university campus." You wait for Kageyama's response. He crosses his arms. "I wish you were more careful Y/N. Oikawa is a player." 

"Things wouldn't have turned out the way it did if you and I were more careful. Me with my drinking and you with your words." A frown etches on your face. "I really think we don't see eye to eye Tobio. You're never on my side." Feeling the tingles of anxiety crawl in your palms, you turn your back against Kageyama. "I'm going now." You quickly walk down two staircases and out towards the busy streets.

Kageyama keeps up with Y/N's speed, he gives the two some distance. He wears a troubled expression. Kageyama didn't know how to explain his feelings to Y/N. After the excruciating awkward walk to campus, Kageyama calls out to her. "Y/N." His deep voice makes you stop. You wait for Kageyama to stand in front of you. "Let's have a one on one talk tonight. I won't lecture you, I promise." You quietly stare at Kageyama, trying to find any trace of a lie but you don't see any. 

"Okay. Where at?" You relax your shoulders. "My place. Text me when you're close by so I can meet you halfway." You hold back the smile that wants to form. Despite Kageyama's unruly behavior, he can be sweet sometimes. "I'll see you tonight then." You turn to leave and you hear Kageyama speak up again. 

"Make sure you pay attention in class." A giggle escapes from you. "I think you should say that to yourself Tobio."


	4. That's what you really think Tobio?

You close your laptop and exhale, slowly packing your belongings away in your messenger bag. Your phone chimes on the desk and you stand up from your seat before checking your notification.

**'Sexykawa 😜: 1 message'**

Your brows furrow together and your face scrunches. 

_Did Oikawa insert his own contact info into your phone?_

You ignore the text and open your contact list to change his name. In no world are you going to leave his contact name as 'Sexykawa 😜'. Slipping your phone into your pocket you exit the classroom. "Ignoring me Y/L/N?" A voice calls out to you from behind. You turn around to see Oikawa leaning against the wall. Tilting your head, you're thrown off when you see Oikawa. "Are you a professional stalker? How did you know I would be here?" You cross your arms, narrowing your eyes on Oikawa. He flashes another one of his fake smiles. Leaning off the wall, Oikawa walks over to you. 

One hand in his pocket and the other hand lifts your chin up. "Your words are a bit harsh Y/L/N." You grab hold of Oikawa's hand, lowering it down to his side. "And you're a bit touchy." Oikawa smirks from your retort, a glimmer in his eyes. "You can't deny you enjoyed my touch last night though, right?" You freeze from his words. He notices your hesitation and chuckles. "Why are you here?" You steer the conversation to another topic. 

"Well, you would know if you read my text." Oikawa raises up his phone. You sigh, taking your phone out of your pocket to read Oikawa's text.

Shaking your head, you slide your phone back into your pocket. "As fun as that sounds, I have plans already." 

"With Kageyama?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side. "Yes, and if I don't hurry over to his place right now he'll be upset. So, if you excuse me." You turn your back to Oikawa and leave. "How did he react this morning Y/L/N?" Oikawa calls out to you. A few students walk past you and Oikawa, turning around to look. Biting your bottom lip, you ignore Oikawa and continue walking. Oikawa dryly chuckles from Y/L/N's silence. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Good to see you find your way this far." Kageyama meets up with you halfway like he promised. You sigh from his teasing. "I would be here sooner if Oikawa didn't stop me. Did you know he goes to the same university as us?" You look over to Kageyama, his brows furrowing together in annoyance. "I did. But he barely shows up for classes." 

"You couldn't warn me? I was startled that he found out where I was." You gently shove Kageyama. "I didn't think he'd find out your schedule. I don't even know how he would find out either." Kageyama blurts out, ruffling his hair. "What did he want anyway?" You focus your attention straight ahead of you. "He wanted to hang out." Kageyama goes quiet next to you. "But obviously I chose my best friend over a playboy." You lighten up the mood, pinching Kageyama's cheeks. 

Kageyama pulls your hand away from his face, grumbling. "God, don't do that Y/N. We're not kids." 

"I'm not allowed to tease you anymore?" You lower your hand to your side, slowing down your pace. There seems to be an invisible wall building between the two of you since last year. You're unsure if Kageyama notices, but you do. You remain quiet during the rest of the walk towards Kageyama's apartment complex. He unlocks the front door and lets you in first. You've been to his place a few times for a casual get togethers when your schedules lined up. Taking off your sneakers, you make yourself comfortable on his sofa. 

Kageyama drops his backpack off at the front door and walks into the kitchen to grab two soft drinks. You slide off your messenger bag and set it on the floor next to the sofa. Kageyama sits beside you and hands you one of the soft drinks. You quietly thank him, twisting the cap off and taking a small sip. Your eyes wander around his small apartment. The beautiful sunset glow showers the place in soft shades of orange and pink. "So, what did you want to talk about Tobio?" You speak softly, turning your attention towards him. Kageyama stares at the soft drink in his hand. 

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did." Kageyama leans over and places his drink on the coffee table, he flicks his eyes towards you. "I just get so embarrassed when you tell others about my past." You press your lips together, nodding your head. "I also want to apologize for making you feel that way. If I was in your shoes, I would feel the same way." 

"You also mentioned last night how I'm never on your side." Kageyama's words trail off, his eyes lowering to his hands. He bites his lips, inhaling sharply. "There's a reason why and I always stop myself from telling you because no matter how I word it, your feelings will get hurt." You tense from Kageyama's serious tone. Whatever he plans to say will most likely hurt you. "I...I hate it when you come crying to me after another break up. There's a gnawing feeling in the back of my mind where I knew you'd get hurt." Kageyama's voice trembles and he nervously looks over to you. 

"You always have bad taste in guys Y/N." You bite your bottom lip, a stabbing pain in your chest. "You have this horrible obsession of going after guys who could care less about you. You feel like you can be the reason that they'll change. But the reality is, you are no different than any other girls they've been with." You find it hard to breath when you hear Kageyama tell you the truth. Your eyes averting from his dark blue ones. "I hate to say it but you should've seen it coming when they cheated on you." 

A shaky exhale leaves your trembling lips, your chest tight. 

"We're getting older now Y/N. You can't keep going after these types of guys." Kageyama continues to speak. "It's easier said than done Tobio." You weakly reply back. 

"Or maybe you're just easily swayed." Kageyama's words hurt you incredibly. You turn to look at him with wavering eyes, a gasp escaping your lips. "That's what you really think Tobio?" Your vision starts to blur, tears welling up the corner of your eyes. Kageyama tenses when he sees your tears, he nervously replies back. "Yeah."

You squeeze your eyes shut, his words echoing in your ears. The tears fall against your cheeks. "I'd think my friend of 20 years would understand me more than anyone in this entire world. I guess I was wrong about that." Your tone quivers and you taste the saltiness of your tears. "Thanks for telling me how you really feel Tobio. I'll be sure to not bother you with my problems." You slowly get off the sofa and lean down to grab your belongings. Your eyes rest on Kageyama's face. "Just to let you know, you were the only one I let myself be vulnerable to Tobio. I didn't know I made a mistake for doing so." You swiftly walk to the front door, forcing your feet into your shoes and exiting the apartment. 

Once you feel the outside air, your legs quickly dash you away from Kageyama's apartment complex. The amount of pain you're feeling right now cannot compare to the several heartbreaks you've dealt with over the years. This amount of pain makes you feel suffocated. 

Kageyama stares at the ajar apartment door. Feeling his muscles return back to him, he stands up and walks over to close the door. His hand trembles on the doorknob. Kageyama leans his back against the door, groaning. Kageyama only wanted better for Y/N. He hangs his head down, tightening his trembling hands into tight fists. He wanted Y/N to see him as someone she can love. But to Y/N, he's nothing more than her best friend. If she even sees that anymore. 

The difference between Kageyama and Y/N, is that Y/N wouldn't cowardly hide her emotions for the one she likes. 

Kageyama groans loudly, ruffling his hair. Kageyama's done nothing but push Y/N further away ever since his feelings became impossible to ignore. 


	5. Different kinds of loneliness

You're unsure where you ran off to. Your legs give out from under you and you're now squatting in the middle of the crowd, crying your eyes out. No one pays you any mind when they past. A few do grumble under their breath when they walk around. You didn't care if anyone is judging you. 

_Nothing mattered._

The only person you confided in is someone you can't even be vulnerable in front of. 

Pulling your knees to your chest, you hide your face in your arms. The loud sounds of car honks and bustling feet sounds far away compared to your loud sobs and pounding heart in your eardrums. 

"Iwa-chan, let's go to the mall." Oikawa places his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Idiot, we have homework to do." Iwaizumi slips out from Oikawa's arm. "What are you staring at so intensely, Kyōtani?" Kyōtani points over to Y/L/N. "Some girl is crying over there."

"Girl?! Where?!" Oikawa perks up, following Kyōtani's gaze. "Don't you dare go over there Oikawa." Iwaizumi sternly speaks up, extending his hand towards the back of Oikawa's shirt. "I can't leave a girl crying by herself Iwa-chan." Oikawa cheekily smiles, bolting away before Iwaizumi can grab hold of him. Iwaizumi groans under his breath, rubbing the corner of his temples. "That idiot hasn't changed since high school." Kyōtani shrugs, uninterested. "I'm going home." Iwaizumi glances over at Oikawa before also heading home. 

"Excuse me, are you okay?" You hear a familiar chipper voice in front of you. Slowly, you lift your head up and to your surprise you see Oikawa. Oikawa looks just as surprised as you are when he notices your familiar face. "Y/L/N? Didn't you say you had to go see Kageyama? What are you doing in the middle of street path crying?"

Of all the people in the world, Oikawa is the one you're looking at right now. You feel a bit dejected that it's not Kageyama. You lower your head back down, not answering Oikawa. He's the very definition of the guy's you end up falling for. He's just more flirtatious than the previous ex's of yours. Oikawa purses his lips together, unsure what he should do. His eyes stare at your hidden face. An idea pops into his head when he takes his backpack off. His hand rummages around for something. 

"Y/L/N. Look!" Oikawa calls out to you again. You didn't want to entertain him right now. He puffs his cheeks when he notices Y/L/N's lack of participation. He gently places a hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair. Your breath catches in your throat from the sudden touch. Anxiety crawling in your palms. Your body continues to ache for human touch. Weakly, you lift your head up to look at Oikawa. He grins when he sees your face again.

"Ta-da." Oikawa hums out, opening his palm with a piece of candy sitting in the middle. 

You wipe your tears away, staring at the wrapped candy. You hesitate to take it.

_Is this Oikawa's way of comforting you?_

It's much more childish than you expected. 

Oikawa takes the candy out of his palm and unwraps it. He holds the hard candy against your lips. Your eyes flutter down to the red hard candy. "It's strawberry flavored. You'll like it." Oikawa insists you to open your mouth. You silently part your lips, feeling the hard candy enter your mouth. Your tongue tastes the artificial strawberry candy. "Now let's stand you up so you're not blocking foot traffic." Oikawa extends a hand to you but you don't accept his offer. You slowly stand up, gripping onto the strap of your bag. You didn't want to lean on Oikawa. Kageyama's words drilled into the back of your mind. 

_"Or maybe you're just easily swayed."_

You frown when you recall his words, the tears forming again. Oikawa silently watches your face contort into pain. "Y/L/N, should I walk you to the train station?" Oikawa's voice pulls you out of your thoughts. "I'll be fine." You answer him, your eyes gaze around you and you find yourself unsure where you are. Oikawa dryly chuckles when he notices. "Are you sure? You look lost." 

You press your lips together, gripping even tighter on your messenger bag strap. 

"I promise to take you to the train station and I'll leave right after." Oikawa slides his hands into his pockets, he heads off without your response. You bite your tongue, following behind Oikawa. Oikawa slows his steps so the two of you are walking next to each other. You keep your eyes ahead, your body a far distance away from him. "This is the second time I've seen you cry. I can only guess it's from Kageyama." Oikawa softly speaks beside you. You don't utter a word. "He sure knows how to make a girl cry." Oikawa's words weigh heavy in your heart. Kageyama only recently made you cry. The past years were different. 

"Don't talk bad about Tobio." You mutter out. Oikawa looks at you from the corner of his eyes. A smirk forms on his face. "You still stick up for him even though he's the reason you're crying?" Oikawa curiously asks you. "Why?" Your lips tremble and your eyes waver. "Because he's the only person I have left." Tears easily slip out of your eyes again. Oikawa tenses when he hears the amount of hurt in Y/L/N's voice. The smirk on his face falls and he lowers his gaze. Taking a deep breath, he extends his hand out to point at the train station. 

"Well, here's where your ride will be, princess." Oikawa forces a smile on his face. His usual chipper tone speaking to you. You thank Oikawa, not wanting to look him in the eye. Oikawa watches Y/L/N disappear into the crowd. A sigh escapes from him and he recalls her words. 

_"Because he's the only person I have left."_

Y/L/N's words strangely pierces him in the chest. Those words weighed heavily in his mind. Despite being surrounded by others, he still feels very alone. Oikawa himself didn't see anyone as someone he can lean on or be vulnerable with. Everyone around him is either using him for their own advantage or vice versa. 

Oikawa pulls himself out of his thoughts. His eyes flicking over to a group of girls who are eyeing him. He forces on a smile and makes his way over to the girls. Tonight will be like any other night. He'll numb his pain with temporary pleasure.


	6. We're similiar Kageyama

_' snap '_

You lower the camera from your eye, exhaling into the cool air of fall. You thought your second year of university would be full of excitement. But here you are, alone, taking pictures for your class assignment. You stare at the tree in front of you. The branches bare of any leaves. "You're just as lonely as I am." You talk to the tree, leaning your back against the trunk. Your fingers scroll through your photo gallery and you stare intently at the photos you captured during the first week of your second year. 

Kageyama's distant gaze he held when he leaned over a railing by a lake. The very lake that's beside you. You lower your camera and walk over to the rails. 

Two weeks past since your conversation with Kageyama. He's probably too busy with volleyball practice and classwork. Oikawa's also kept his distance from you. He would wave at you in passing but that was it. You debated whether you should contact your parents, but quickly talked yourself out of it. They never approved of your move to Tokyo to attend university to pursue a career in photography. The sun faintly warms up your cold face that wears a frown. 

"I'm so pathetic." You whisper to yourself. Not wanting to wallow in your self pity, you decide to refocus on your class assignment. Holding the camera in your hand, you walk alone in the park. You only get more depressed when you see the amount of couples and families spending their afternoon here. "I'm going to die alone." You mutter to yourself, staring at a couple sitting on a bench. 

"Y/L/N?" A females voice calls out to you. You look around for the owner of the voice and spot a girl with blonde hair running towards you. 

_Yachi?_

Her eyes beam when she sees you, her short legs quickly running over to you. Her arms envelope you in a hug. You're too startled to return her embrace. Yachi pulls herself away from you and smiles. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other." You nod, a small smile on your face. Yachi notices your camera and points at it. "Are you out to take photos?" 

"Yeah, the weathers nice for once." You look up at the clear blue skies. The rain from yesterday seems to have seized. "What are you doing here?" You lower your eyes back to Yachi. "Hinata wanted to practice outside today. So I joined him." Yachi smiles from ear to ear when she mentions Hinata. You feel a bit lonely from her words. Forcing on a smile, you look at Yachi. "I envy you Yachi. You're so supportive of Hinata. You two also make a great couple." Yachi blushes from your words, waving her hands in front of her. "Y-You're too kind Y/L/N. How are things with you and Kageyama? Things looked a bit shaky that night at the get together..." 

Your smile slips and you shrug in response. "We've been distant." 

Yachi notices the pain in Y/L/N's voice and doesn't press for further information. "Hitoka! Where'd you run off to?!" Hinata screams out for Yachi in the park. The two of you turn to where Hinata's voice is coming from. His eyes spot Yachi's blonde hair and he runs over to her. "There you are. I was worried you got lost." Hinata grins widely when he's reunited with Yachi. "Sorry for making you worry Shōyō. I ran into Y/L/N." Yachi glances over to you with a smile. Hinata turns to look at you, his grin stays on his face. 

"Y/L/N! I haven't seen you around campus. I thought you dropped out or something." Hinata is carefree when he laughs. Yachi lightly slaps him on the arm. You lightheartedly laugh too, shaking your head. "I've just been busy with class projects." You raise your camera. "I should actually get back to it." Yachi nods her head and says her farewells to you. Hinata however stops you from walking away. "Did you not want to say hi to Kageyama? He's somewhere around here too." Hinata darts his eyes around and easily spots Kageyama's tall stature. "Right there!" Hinata points to the left of you. 

Kageyama spots Yachi and Hinata, his legs running over to the two. "You guys left me with those kids. They were so annoying." Kageyama grumbles out. You tense when you hear his voice coming up to you. The color in your face pales. "Kageyama look who else is here! Y/L/N." Hinata gestures Kageyama over to you. Kageyama lowers his eyes over to you, his body tenses. 

"Y/L/N is busy though, we should let her go." Yachi sweeps in to save you and you mentally thank her. "It was nice to see you." You say your farewells to the two, brushing past Kageyama. Kageyama notices the paleness in Y/N's face, his face scrunching together. 

"Did something happen between you two?" Yachi looks over at Kageyama. "She looked terrified when you came over." 

"She did?" Hinata raises an eyebrow. 

Kageyama's heart drops when he hears Yachi say the word 'terrified'. That is the last thing he wants Y/N to feel when he's around. "I'll be right back." Kageyama lowly speaks, turning around to chase after Y/N. 

Your fingers run through your hair as you walk alone in your thoughts.

_Kageyama seems to be fine without you around. He has others like Yachi and Hinata._

You bite down hard on your lower lip to feel another sort of pain to avoid the tears. You taste iron from the blood on your lips. 

"Y/L/N?" 

You stop in your tracks, raising your head up to see Oikawa. His face is covered in sweat and he's wearing shorts in the middle of fall. "Oikawa?" You say his name aloud questionably. "That's me." Oikawa smirks, chuckling under his breath. "What are you doing here?" You glance at his unfitting clothes. "What else would I be doing in a pair of gym shorts? Running of course." Oikawa wipes the sweat off his face with the towel that's draped around his neck. He notices your lip bleeding and extends his hand towards you. His thumb gently wipes across your lips. 

Your eyes widen and you step back from his touch. 

"I think I should be the one to ask you what you are doing." Oikawa wipes your blood on his towel. A clear red spot now stains his white towel.

"Get away from her Oikawa!" Kageyama's voice booms behind you, he sounds out of breath. Oikawa raises an eyebrow, his eyes looking behind you. Kageyama stands behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder and pulling you closer to him. "I can't have you manipulate her into liking you."

"Manipulate her?" Oikawa repeats Kageyama's words, baffled. "She's a grown woman Kageyama. She can make her own judgement." 

"No. She can't." Kageyama looks down at you. "She's incredibly stupid when it comes to love." You flick your eyes over to Kageyama, glaring at him. "That's her only flaw." Kageyama speaks quietly and you see his dark blue eyes soften. "She'll throw everything she's worked for over a little bit of attention. I've seen it happen too many times." Your glare diminishes when you look at Kageyama. The corner of your eyes welling up tears again. 

"I don't think you're any better than me Kageyama." Oikawa speaks up, stepping closer to the two of you. 

"What?" Kageyama throws a piercing glare over to Oikawa. 

"You can only think about yourself and hurt others around you. You're her best friend, right? You should treat her nicer then." Oikawa pushes Kageyama's hand off your shoulder. "She's done nothing but cry every time I see her. She wouldn't allow me to diss you despite how hurt she is because of you." Oikawa wears a faint smile on his face. "We're just the same in different aspects Kageyama. We hurt the ones we care about."


	7. Deeper meanings

You hear Kageyama clench his teeth together, his brows tightly knit towards Oikawa. "You were my underling back then. I guess this shouldn't be a surprise to the both of us." Oikawa lowly chuckles. Something about the way Oikawa spoke towards Kageyama bothered you. It's as if Oikawa is proud of Kageyama for picking up such a nasty trait. You stand in front of Kageyama, pulling Oikawa's attention to you. 

"Don't say that to Tobio. He's not like you Oikawa." 

Oikawa smirks, his eyes darkening over when he sees you jumping to protect Kageyama. "Oh?" Oikawa leans over, his face close to yours. "Well, you're also not a saint either." His breath tickles against your lips and you feel your chest tighten. "I've already placed my hands on you." Your brows knit together, anger fuming in your face. Raising your fingers you pinch Oikawa's lips together. His eyes widen, surprised. "I think someone has to put you in check Oikawa." You grumble. "Yeah, you have a way with your lips and body. But what else are you good at? Don't talk as if you're better than any of us." You release your hold on his lips. Oikawa straightens up and rubs his pinched lips. 

"Also, you can't taunt me with something we both mutually did together. Sexual desire is normal." You turn away from the two after saying your last piece. The two are silent when they watch you walk away. Kageyama gives Oikawa one last glare before chasing after Y/N. "Y/N, WAIT!" Kageyama shouts from behind you. You continue to walk, not wanting to be bothered anymore. "God you're stubborn." Kageyama grabs hold of your wrist, forcing you to look at him. You pull your wrist away from him, eyes piercing at his face. "What, Tobio? I have nothing to say to you." 

"Well I do!" Kageyama yells. His booming voice startles you. You press your lips together, silently giving in to Kageyama. He notices your silence and calms himself down. "Do you still care about me Y/N?" 

"What kind of question is that?" You blurt out. 

"Answer me." Kageyama holds a stern tone. 

You nibble your bottom lip. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're the only one who's supported me. Despite me learning that you hate it." Your hand trembles and you hide them in your jacket pockets. You keep your eyes down towards your camera. Your chest aches when you speak. Kageyama lowers his stiff shoulders, his eyes staring at Y/N's hidden hands. His words escape from him when he hears her response. Kageyama slowly pulls Y/N into his chest, his arms tightly squeezing her small frame. His large hand strokes the back of her head. "You really are stupid when it comes to love." 

The familiar scent of Kageyama makes you overwhelmed. His warmth comforting your coldness. You didn't understand his words when he speaks them. 

_Love? You didn't mention that at all._

You try to pull away but Kageyama holds you still. "I'm not as gentle with my words around you for a reason Y/N." Kageyama's deep voice muffles in your ear.

"Why?" You speak into his chest. 

Kageyama grows silent, you're unable to see his expression from his tight hold on you. "Because..." Kageyama inhales sharply. "Our close history. I know you can handle anything I throw at you." You place your hand on Kageyama's chest, gently pushing yourself away from him. "Well...I'm getting emotionally softer now Tobio. Your words are starting to hurt me." Kageyama lowers his arms to his sides, nodding his head. "Sorry. I'll keep that in mind. Can you forgive me?" The corner of your lips tug into a small smile. "Under one condition." 

Kageyama looks nervous when you answer him. You raise your camera. "You have to be my model for my class project." Kageyama frowns when he hears your request. "What exactly do you need me to do?" 

"Just be yourself. Pretend I'm not here and go back to doing what you were doing." 

"Okay, sounds easy enough. What's the theme of your project anyway?" Kageyama starts to walk back to where Hinata and Yachi are hanging around. "Things I see every day in my life." You softly say, raising your camera up towards Kageyama. Kageyama flinches, his cheeks turning pink. "Sounds like a boring theme." Kageyama manages to speak up. "You think so?" Lowering your camera, you pull up the recent photo. You zoom into Kageyama's blushing face. "I think it's interesting. Everyone lives life differently and we see things in different views." You smile when you stare at the image of Kageyama at his naturalist. 

Kageyama notices Y/N's smile and his heart skips. "You always had a different way of viewing life than me. So it makes sense this topic attracts you." Kageyama softly says to you. "Volleyball is the only thing that revolves around your life Tobio." You lightly laugh. "You're half right." Kageyama corrects you. "Sorry, I forgot to mention your obsession with milk and yogurt too." You playfully apologize to him, looking back up to Kageyama. 

"There's something else too." Kageyama stops, turning to look at you. You slow your footsteps and look up at Kageyama. "You revolve around my life too Y/N." Kageyama speaks sweetly when he says your name. You feel your heart skip a beat, your cheeks turning a soft pink. "Are you saying that in a good or bad way? Because if you're implying it in a bad way, I'm going to kick your ass." You blurt out. Kageyama chuckles, a warm bass erupts from him. "In a good way. You're the only one I can talk to like this." Kageyama extends his hand towards your hair. "I'm sorry I don't tell you how thankful I am for our friendship." You take advantage of the moment to capture a photo of Kageyama. He freezes after the flash and you smile. 

"Now I have a photo to remember this moment." You happily smile to yourself, walking ahead of him. Kageyama shakes his head, watching you walk away. "I wish you picked up the deeper meanings behind my words Y/N." Kageyama whispers under his breath. You turn around to look at Kageyama who's standing idly. "Are you going to practice volleyball or are you going to stand there all day Tobio?" 

Kageyama smiles when he looks at Y/N, he picks up his pace. "Volleyball of course." 


	8. You're my weakness

"What's gotten into you Oikawa?" Iwaizumi was called out by Oikawa later in the evening. The two are sitting at a bar, sharing a bottle of sake. "Did some girl stand you up?" Oikawa knocks down another shot of sake, sighing under his breath. "Do you care about me Iwaizumi?" Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa in silence. "If I didn't, I would've ignored your phone call." 

Oikawa nods his head, pouring himself another glass of sake. "I wish you were a girl sometimes. That way I wouldn't waste my time fooling around with these randoms." Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I'm not going to take that as a compliment." Iwaizumi slowly sips on his glass. "Did someone hurt your feelings? I haven't seen you like this in awhile." Oikawa wears a half smile, his eyes stare at the shot glass in front of him. He slowly swirls the sake around. "I was told by someone that I need somebody to keep me in check." 

"So you pissed a girl off? Must not be your average girl if her words got you this irritated." Iwaizumi looks over to Oikawa, noticing his distant gaze. "Maybe I misjudged her." Oikawa murmurs to himself. "Who is she?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa shakes his head, unwilling to tell Iwaizumi who's crept under his skin. 

"Her name isn't important Iwa-chan." Oikawa pats Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi turns his attention back to his sake. He slowly ponders on the list of possible girls. Oikawa never sees a girl twice. So his process of elimination is completely out of the window. Iwaizumi gives up as quickly as he started. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit around and drink with you Oikawa, I still have some classwork to finish before my classes in the afternoon. Let's take you home." 

Oikawa shakes his head. "I'm staying a bit longer. You go on ahead." Iwaizumi purses his lips, brows furrowed. He debates whether or not to stay behind. Iwaizumi turns his attention towards the bartender. "Can you cut him off once it's 11PM. Also, do you have a pen I can borrow? I'll write down my number." The bartender pulls a pen out from his apron and hands it over to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi quickly scribbles down his number and hands it to the bartender. "Please call me if this idiot is still here at 11PM." He places his payment on the table.

The two bow to each other and Iwaizumi says his farewells to Oikawa. With Iwaizumi gone, Oikawa rests his head on the bar counter. "Iwaizumi is a good guy." Oikawa mutters to himself. Oikawa wonders why Iwaizumi puts up with him. He's done nothing but trouble Iwaizumi with everything. Raising his head, he finishes off the bottle of sake. His mind buzzed and his chest warm from the alcohol. Oikawa questions his nighttime behavior. If he's not out drinking, he's out picking up girls. He recalls Y/L/N's words.

_"Yeah, you have a way with your lips and body. But what else are you good at? Don't talk as if you're better than any of us."_

"There's plenty of things I'm good at." Oikawa furrows his brows together, a scowl on his face. 

He excels in volleyball and his grades are perfect despite others thinking he's just a dumb pretty face. Anger bubbles within him when he's reminded of Y/L/N's words. If he sets his mind to something, he'll definitely accomplish it. But of course Y/L/N wouldn't know that. She's never seen him do any of these things. 

Oikawa ruffles his dark brown hair in annoyance. He calls over the bartender for another sake, downing the whole bottle when it's placed in front of him. A rush of warmth spreads throughout his chest from the alcohol. He hates how this is the only option for him to feel this kind of warmth. Oikawa drowns in his thoughts. He's 23 with his life ahead of him. With his exceptional skills in volleyball, he's guaranteed to be in the national volleyball team within time. But what he craves the most besides success, is to share that success with someone.

Someone who cares for him as much as he will for them.

These thoughts drag Oikawa down, his loneliness suffocating him on top of the alcohol he's consumed. He's careful to not get wasted on a school night. Oikawa looks at the time on his watch, it reads 10:50PM. Grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, he pays the bartender and slowly makes his way outside. He didn't want to trouble Iwaizumi by making him come back here to take him home. The cold air sends a shiver down Oikawa's spine. He pulls his jacket closer to him, groaning from how heavy his body feels. He reaches for his phone, fingers sliding through his contacts. His thumb hovers over Y/L/N's number. 

Anger bubbles within him again.

_She's the reason he's out here._

The very reason he's not feeling like himself. A breeze passes through causing Oikawa to shiver. His thumb gently taps the call button without his notice. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You're busy editing the photos you took today when your phone vibrates on the coffee table. You pull your attention away from the laptop screen to check your phone. 

**'Dumbass is calling'**

You ignore Oikawa's call but when you glance at the time, you question the sudden call. If he was with another girl, he would have no reason to call you. Sighing, you pick your phone up and tap the answer button. "Oikawa?" 

Oikawa hears a voice call out to him from his phone. His eyes look down to see Y/L/N's number on his screen. His eyes widen. 

_When did he call her?_

"Oikawa, what's the point of you calling me if you're not going to answer?" You grumble, your finger hovering over the end button. Oikawa then speaks up, raising his phone to his ear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you." You hear the slur in his voice and then the sound of wind. "Are you drunk and outside?"

"Is it that obvious?" Oikawa dryly chuckles. He presses his phone closer to his ear, attempting to make his way towards his place. 

Despite how much you dislike Oikawa, it's never safe for someone to walk around Tokyo at night while intoxicated. You nibble on your bottom lip, debating whether you should take a cab to see Oikawa. "Where are you Oikawa?" 

"In the red light district of Shibuya." Oikawa speaks nonchalantly. "Fucking idiot. Why are you there by yourself? It's dangerous to be there alone. On top of you being drunk." You stand up, grabbing your coat and shoes. "It's your fault." Oikawa slips up and speaks honestly. You stop in your tracks when you hear Oikawa's slight whine. "My fault?" You scoff, recollecting yourself and exiting out of your studio apartment. "Go back inside wherever you were." 

"Why?" Oikawa retorts. "You're safer in there, that's why." You walk away from your apartment complex and enter the streets of Tokyo, hailing a taxi. You lower your phone to tell the driver to take you over to the red light district. Oikawa faintly hears you speak to the taxi driver. "Wait, are you coming here?" Oikawa slows his steps. "I don't want to. But, I don't want to be the last person you called if someone killed you. I don't want that guilty consciousness on my mind." Your mind thinks of an over dramatic situation. "Just stay on the phone with me." 

A weird warmth fills Oikawa's chest and there's no alcohol involved to create this feeling. 

"Oikawa? Why aren't you talking?" You only hear the bustling of the background. "Sorry. I'm just tired." Oikawa softly speaks over the phone, he lies. "Well, don't fall asleep yet." You grumble. "I'll be there eventually." 

"How? The trains are closed off."

"Cabs are a thing. Of course you didn't think about that the day I was drunk." Your voice trails off, your eyes staring out the window. You hear a dry chuckle from Oikawa. "Oh, right. I always forget about them."

"Idiot." You couldn't think of another comeback to his stupidity. "How much longer Y/L/N? I'm tired of standing in the cold." Oikawa quietly whines. "How much did you drink to start whining like this? I'll be there in ten minutes." You stare at the drivers phone that shows the GPS. Oikawa grumbles on the other end. He squats down between two restaurants. 

"Can you tell me where you are?" You ask Oikawa. The earlier you get this information, the quicker you can find him. Oikawa looks around him when he hears your question. "Uh, I'm between two restaurants. One has a neon red sign with the word open and...oh shit. This one does too." Oikawa whips his head back and forth when he notices the similar signs. You rub your forehead, completely baffled at Oikawa's description skills. "God...why did it have to be me that you called." 

"I told you I didn't mean to!" Oikawa bickers back. "I'm sure you have several contacts on your phone but your finger magically picks mine?" You don't back down from Oikawa's bickering. He grows silent on his end. Oikawa did have his finger over Y/L/N's number when he scrolled through his contacts.

"We're here, miss." The taxi driver gets your attention and you pay for the cab fare, thanking the driver before exiting out of the car. You didn't anticipate how many people are out during this hour. Finding Oikawa will be difficult with the little description he gave you. "Oikawa, do you see anything that sticks out to you? I can't find you with the useless information you gave me." Oikawa glances across the street and sees a large green neon pint of beer. "I'm across a bar that has a green neon pint beer. It also has a smiley face on it. That's weird." Oikawa rambles about the sign but with this better description, you have something to work with. 

Holding the phone to your ear, you maneuver your way through the crowd. Your eyes dart around for a neon green sign which you eventually spot a bit further ahead of you. "Across the neon sign..." You whisper to yourself. Oikawa hears Y/L/N's gentle voice and nods. You walk closer to the left, hoping you run into him. To your surprise you see Oikawa squatting with his phone by his ear. His cheeks are red. You're unsure if it's from the alcohol or the cold. Lowering your phone, you hang up. You make your way over to Oikawa. "Found you." You stare down at Oikawa. He slowly moves his dark brown eyes up when he hears your voice. 

"Ta-da." Oikawa grins when he sees you. You scoff at his childish response. "Come on, get up. Let's take you home." Oikawa extends his arms up like a child asking to be carried. Your brows furrow together and you cross your arms. "I hope you know, I have absolutely no strength to carry a 6 foot guy around." Oikawa sighs, lowering his hands down and standing himself up. "It was worth a try." He smirks when he looks over at you. "Can you walk?" You glance at Oikawa who's not walking in a straight line. 

"Yeah." Oikawa attempts to walk straight but he only fumbles around. Sighing, you take hold of his wrist. He whines, using his other hand to lower your hand down so that you're holding his hand instead. You mentally hold back the urge to roll your eyes. "What's your address?" 

"Why? Are you trying to surprise visit me now?" Oikawa smirks. "No you idiot. So I can tell the cab driver." 

"Oh." Oikawa frowns from your response. He tells you his address which you type into your phone with your free hand. You hale another cab and show your phone to the driver. The driver nods and punches in the address. Oikawa manages to get himself in the cab, closing the door. Thankfully Oikawa's place is only five minutes away. You now understand why Oikawa is here. Shibuya is only twenty minutes from his place by foot. Once you arrive at his apartment studio, you pay the driver and push Oikawa out. The two of you walk up a flight of stairs, barely. You help Oikawa grab his keys out of his pockets and you open the door for him. 

"Alright, here's the easy part. Go inside." You tell him. Oikawa however stands there, staring at you. You glance up at him, confused to why he's just standing there. "Go in Oikawa." He reaches out for your hand and you step back. "I'm not going to play around with you Oikawa." He presses his lips together, the look in his eyes are hollow. "Aren't you curious to why I got drunk?" He speaks lowly.

"You said it was because of me." Sighing, you grab hold of Oikawa's wrist and pull him inside. Once he's inside, you step back outside. "Make sure you lock the door." You turn your back to Oikawa and close the door behind you. Oikawa stops the door from closing, his arms wrapping around you. You tense up when you feel Oikawa's chest against your back, his face next to yours. 

"Your words annoyed me Y/L/N." You hear the growl in his voice. "I have other traits besides my looks, you know." You try to pry his arms off of you but he holds you tighter. You're alarmed by how strong he is despite being intoxicated. "I'm a way better volleyball player than Kageyama for one. I'm also super smart academically." You quietly listen to Oikawa whine to you. "Why would my words irritate you Oikawa? You don't seem to care what anyone says about you." Oikawa knits his brows together. "Because you said someone has to put me in place. That annoyed me the most." 

"Someone does. You think you can have whatever you want Oikawa. Life isn't like that sometimes." You force yourself out of Oikawa's arms, turning around to look at him. "I always get what I want though." Oikawa glares at you. "One day you won't. Now close the door and get some sleep. It's late and I need to go back home." Oikawa scrunches his face, his hand pulls you back towards him. "Can't you just spend the night with me Y/L/N?" He whispers into your ear in a husky tone. You feel your face heat up slightly from his begging. 

"No. I won't." 

Oikawa groans. The smell of alcohol on Oikawa intoxicates your nose. "I don't want to be alone." Oikawa reverts to his childish behavior, his lips easily kissing your ear. You feel your body responding to his touch but your mind isn't clouded over from alcohol to impair your judgement. "Oikawa, stop. I don't plan to have a repeat of that night." You pull your hand away from him.

"Your eyes are saying otherwise Y/L/N." Oikawa wears a devilish grin when he notices the wavering in your eyes. His finger grazes against your lips and you avert your eyes down. Feeling your chest tightening. "You're seeing things." You rebuttal back. "Am I?" A dry chuckle leaves his lips, his fingers slowly lifting your chin up so you're looking at him. Oikawa delicately holds onto your face, his dark brown eyes pulling you in. You force your eyes closed and Oikawa takes advantage of the moment. His lips easily pressing against your soft ones. Your lips naturally kiss him back and you pull yourself away from him. 

Oikawa wears a smug grin on his face when he sees your face flushed. "Your body and mind aren't working together Y/L/N." You lower your eyes.

_Oikawa is right._

Your mind tells you to leave but your body ached more. 

_When did your body become so physical touch driven?_

Oikawa notices Y/L/N deep in thought. He didn't want her to think. If she does, he wouldn't be able to feel those lips of hers. Oikawa pulls Y/L/N inside, locking the door behind him. He purposely blocks the door not allowing her to leave. 

"Oikawa, move. I can't be here." You shout at him but he doesn't listen. "Let me thank you for taking me home Y/L/N." Oikawa pulls you towards him again, his lips easily find their way to yours. You try to turn your head but Oikawa is a step ahead of you. His other hand gently holds the back of your head. "This is wrong Oikawa." Your words tremble out of your lips. Thoughts of Kageyama fill your mind.

**He's right about Oikawa manipulating you.**

"But why does it also feel right Y/L/N?" Oikawa whispers towards you, his tongue glides across your soft lips. You gulp, feeling your heart race. Your very weakness is in front of you. 

_Do you give into the pleasure?_


	9. I'm broken too

You hold your ground, the lust is very tempting. "Nothing feels right about this Oikawa. It's because you're drunk." You force yourself away from him. The warmth of his body radiating quickly disappearing from you. A frown grows on Oikawa's face. "We both need each other Y/L/N. We're craving the same thing." A scowl forms on your face when you hear him. He may be right but you wouldn't want Oikawa to be the one you receive affection from. He's just using you.

"Use me again Y/L/N."

You freeze from his words. Oikawa envelopes you in his arms again, whispering into your ear in his husky drunken voice. "Use me." Your eyes soften from his coaxing voice. "Stop it. You're just manipulating me Oikawa." You're weak to push him away. Oikawa shakes his head beside you, holding you tightly. "Why are you punishing yourself Y/L/N? Your body is craving me."

"My body is probably craving anybody that's walking and breathing Oikawa." You shamefully answer him. Oikawa lifts his head up and stares at you in the darkness of his room. "Even Kageyama?" You quiet down when you notice the glare in Oikawa's eyes when he mentions Kageyama. You recall the hug you shared with Kageyama earlier today. You didn't have the urge to have a sex frenzy with him. Oikawa watches Y/L/N's face fall, a devilish smile plastering on his face. "So he can't excite you like me? At least there's another thing I'm better at then him." A deep chuckle erupts from Oikawa's chest, you feel his breath on the top of your head.

"You're always bad mouthing Tobio." You knit your brows together, shoving Oikawa's chest off of you. Your efforts are futile when you feel his lips against yours again. "And you're always sticking up for him. Why? Do you like Kageyama or something?" The smell of sake wafts towards you. "No." You answer bluntly. A smirk forms on Oikawa's face when he hears your answer. He kisses you again and you feel your mind temporarily blank out. "I don't want to let him down again by guys like you Oikawa." Your voice trembles when you stare at Oikawa's lips. Your insides twist and turn.

**You want Oikawa.**

"Guys like me?" Oikawa peppers kisses down your jawline. He carefully tilts your head to the side to give him better access to the nape of your neck. Oikawa kisses and flicks his tongue against your bare skin. His tongue traveling down to your collarbone. Goosebumps litter your entire body and a moan slips past you. "The kind of guy I think I could help but you're just using me before you find someone better." You recollect yourself, sadness overpowering your lust. "Guys like you Oikawa." You grab hold of his face with your trembling hands. "I'm just another play thing to you."

"I don't play with the same girls twice Y/L/N." Oikawa covers your hands with his large ones. You momentarily grow silent from his words, your heart being easily swayed. Forcing your eyes down, you shake your head. "You're just trying to make me feel special so I'd drop my guard down." Oikawa smirks, softly chuckling. "You're quite the observer." You pull your hands away from him, taking the chance to run towards the front door. "I'm not helping you again Oikawa." You slam the door behind you, running down the staircase. The corner of your eyes form tears as you clutch a hand over your heart.

You inhale sharply, feeling the ice cold air enter your lungs. You nearly let your guard down for Oikawa tonight. Something about him makes you forget your better judgement. What scares you the most is that this time you weren't intoxicated. Oikawa just naturally swayed you into playing in his palm. You glance at the time on your phone. It's nearing midnight. Pursing your lips you pull up Kageyamas number, dialing his phone.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama stares at you with groggy eyes when he opens the door to his apartment. "What are you doing on this side of Tokyo at midnight." You slip inside away from the cold and take your boots off. Kageyama closes the door behind you. "Thank you for picking up." You sheepishly say to him. "I'm going to crash on the couch."

"No you don't." Kageyama grabs hold of the hood to your coat. He turns you around to face him. "What are you doing out here Y/N." You hesitate to answer him, eyes averting down. "To visit my best friend?" Kageyama crosses his arm, the dullness in his eyes slowly comes to life. "Y/N I'm going to get angry if you don't tell me. I'm too tired for this."

"I helped Oikawa home."

Kageyama's body jolts fully awake when he hears Oikawa's name slip from your lips. "You what?" Kageyama's voice is stern and he raises an eyebrow. "He was drunk and dialed my number." You press your lips together, slowly raising your eyes to Kageyama's dark blue ones. "He tried to make me stay with him for the night but obviously he wasn't successful." Kageyama releases a dragged out exhale. "Did he try anything? You need to be more careful Y/N. Next time just ignore his call." You hesitate to tell Kageyama the several kisses Oikawa planted on you. The way his lips ignited every sense in your body.

"Tobio, is it wrong of me to give in to my sexual desire?" Kageyama is thrown off from your question. He falters in his stance. "What?" Your eyes gloss over when you stare at Kageyama. "When Oikawa kissed me, my every being wanted him." You speak softly, ashamed to admit these feelings. "I wasn't under the influence this time either." You scrunch your face. Running your fingers through your hair, your bangs fall over your face. Kageyama grips onto your shoulders, making you wince in pain. "Tobio that hurts!" You blurt out, his fingernails dig into your coat.

"What you're saying hurts!" Kageyama shouts out. "What's so great about Oikawa, Y/N? If it's sex that you want, I'll offer that to you." Your eyes widen in surprise. "What? Are you listening to yourself Tobio? Did you just really offer me that? We can't." You knit your brows together, shoving his hands off of you.

"Why not? It's okay if it's Oikawa but it's not if it's me?" Kageyama glares at you, his hands ball into fists. "We're friends Tobio."

"And you're strangers with Oikawa. Wouldn't you want this intimate act with someone you know?" Your words fail you when you look at the glare in Kageyama's eyes. He's right about sharing this vulnerable intimate experience with someone you care for. But, if you and Kageyama cross this line...what happens after? Kageyama watches Y/N's fallen face. "I like you Y/N." Kageyama's words drown your ears. You hold a silent stare at him.

"I like you so fucking much. But you're too delusional to ever notice." Kageyama angrily says between clench teeth. "You only notice the broken." Your lips tremble when you hear Kageyama's outpouring feelings. Squeezing your eyes shut you see darkness. "It's because I'm broken too Tobio." Kageyama closes his lips when he sees the tears sliding down Y/N's face. You drop to your knees, crying on Kageyama's floor in the middle of the night. Kageyama slowly calms his anger, leaning down in front of you. "Then let me help you Y/N." Kageyama's delicate fingers lift your chin up, his lips nervously kisses your quivering ones.


	10. Fate

You pull yourself away from Kageyama. "Tobio, we can't do this. If we cross this line..." The thoughts of your friendship makes you scared. You don't know what will happen. You valued your friendship with Kageyama. These sexual frustrations can damage your years of bond easily. "I'm scared too Y/N. I'm scared you'll run towards another guy who doesn't deserve you." Kageyama envelopes you in his arms. "Why can't you see me more than a friend?"

Closing your eyes, you allow him to embrace you. "You can't say that Tobio. I don't have the answer to your question." Your voice muffles into his chest. He wears a deep frown, tightening his hold on you. 

"Do I need to turn into a bad boy for you?" 

You scoff at Kageyama's ideas, shaking your head. "You're perfect the way you are Tobio. Don't change who you are for me." You gently push Kageyama away from you. Your eyes stare at his melancholy expression. "It's late, you have classes in the morning right?" You change the topic, whispering to him. Kageyama slowly nods his head, reluctantly pulling his arms away from you. You grab hold of his hand, standing the two of you up from the front entrance. Dragging Kageyama behind you, you open his bedroom door and push him inside. "I'll be gone before you wake up. Get some sleep." 

You reach over for the doorknob but Kageyama stops you. He pulls you into his room. "Sleep with me tonight." 

Your body stiffens from Kageyama's words. "Are you trying to manipulate me Tobio? Because if you are, I'm going to smack you."

"Not in a sexual way. Just be by my side. Like when we were kids." Kageyama pulls you towards his bed, sitting you down. A sigh leaves your lips, your fingers ruffling your hair. "I don't understand you Tobio. One moment you tell me to not treat you like a kid and the next you want us to revert back to our youth." 

"I was confused with my emotions." Kageyama sits beside you. "Now you know how I feel, so there's no need for me to push you away." You press your lips together, tired of thinking tonight. "Fine." You take off your coat and walk over to his desk chair and settle your coat down. "Don't be upset if you wake up to see I'm gone." Kageyama follows Y/N's gaze and sees her lay down on the right side of his bed. His heart quickens and he's surprised how easily Y/N gave in. You reach for his wrist and tug lightly. "Lay down and go to sleep." You mumble, exhaustion consuming your body. Kageyama lays down, pulling the blankets up. You hide half of your face with his blanket, the smell of lavender lulling you to sleep.

The sound of Kageyama's heartbeat pounds in his eardrums, his breathing staggering when he sees Y/N's tired face in his bed. Slowly, he extends his arm out and pulls her against his chest. Kageyama rests his chin on the top of Y/N's head and he hears her grumble. Despite your grumbling, you place an arm around Kageyama. His warmth gave you comfort and a feeling of safety. A different warmth you receive from Oikawa. A tingle of sadness fills your heart. Your love for Kageyama is different than the one he feels towards you. He's obviously the perfect boyfriend but your heart doesn't ache for him. 

A frown forms on your face and you tighten your hold on Kageyama. 

You're constantly hurting Kageyama no matter what you say or do and it shatters your heart. 

Kageyama feels Y/N's hand clutching the back of his shirt, his hand strokes her hair. He knows this is a temporary happiness for him. Kageyama knows her better than anyone else...and he knows he's not the guy Y/N will choose.

_He'll never be._

Neither of them say anything. The two drowning in their sorrows while enveloping each other. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama wakes up the next morning from the sound of his alarm. With his eyes still closed, he pats the bed around him for his cellphone. His hand grazes against a sticky note which makes him flutter his eyes open. Kageyama sits up, rubbing his eyes. He finds his phone between his pillows and turns off the alarm. He then picks up the stick note. 

**"Don't miss your morning classes. 😋 - Y/N"**

A yawn escapes from him and he wears a small smile. Kageyama glances over at his empty bedside, laying back down. Y/N's scent faintly lingers on his bed sheets. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm glad to see you're alive Oikawa." Iwaizumi stopped by Oikawa's studio apartment so the two can walk to school together. "I don't feel very alive." Oikawa mutters under his breath, taking a sip of his coffee. "You should really stop drinking during school nights. Are you caught up with your classwork?" Iwaizumi goes straight into lecturing. Oikawa tunes him out, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Iwaizumi snatches Oikawa's phone away from him, staring at the outgoing calls. He notices Y/L/N's name. Oikawa grabs his phone back with a scowl on his face. "Can you not touch a mans phone Iwaizumi? There's some photos on there not for the faint of heart." 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes on Oikawa. "Like you would easily let yourself be caught like that." Oikawa smirks, chuckling. "Yeah, you're right." 

The conversation falls flat and Iwaizumi brings up Y/L/N. "You called Y/L/N last night?" Oikawa's eyes darken over and he closes his call list, pulling up his social media feed. "On accident." Iwaizumi notices the change in Oikawa's tone. "Did she answer you?" Oikawa stiffens a bit, his finger scrolls through several images of girls. "Yeah, surprisingly. She helped me home." Iwaizumi keeps his gaze on Oikawa, noticing his half-ass answer. 

"Did anything else happen?" Iwaizumi prods for more answers. Oikawa shoves his questions off. "You're more talkative today Iwa-chan." Oikawa dryly chuckles, tapping his thumb against a few photos. A heart bubble pops up over the screen. Iwaizumi closes his parting lips, mentally sighing. Oikawa raises his phone up towards Iwaizumi. "Do you think she's cute?" Oikawa shows Iwaizumi a random girls selfie. "She's not really my type...but she has a nice face." Iwaizumi mumbles. 

Oikawa grins, pulling her name up on his screen and typing a message to her. Iwaizumi places a hand over Oikawa's. "Oikawa do you notice your bad behavior? If you're not drinking, you're sleeping around. I don't like this look on you." Oikawa sighs, shoving Iwaizumi's hand away. "I know. I just need something to distract me if I'm not focusing on volleyball." 

"Why don't you just find a hobby? Read a book or something." 

Oikawa scoffs at the idea of reading. "That's way too boring Iwa-chan." He sends a message to the girl and slides his phone away, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm worried about you Oikawa." Iwaizumi sternly speaks, glancing at Oikawa's side profile. "I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." Oikawa's words trail off when he sees Kageyama walking directly towards him. His piercing blue eyes drilling through Oikawa's deep brown ones. A smirk flashes over Oikawa's face when he sees Kageyama. "Good morning to you Kageyama." 

"Rub that smirk off your face Oikawa." Kageyama growls through clench teeth. Iwaizumi steps between the two. "What's wrong Kageyama?" 

"I'm just here to remind Oikawa to stay away from Y/N." Iwaizumi glances over to Oikawa. His eyebrows knit together. "What did he do?" 

"What hasn't he done?" Kageyama spits out. "You have feelings for her don't you Kageyama?" Oikawa smugly says aloud, taking a sip of his coffee casually. "I do and she knows now." Kageyama speaks sternly and he notices the slight pause in Oikawa's gulp. "If I find out you're making moves on her again, it's the end for you Oikawa." Oikawa scoffs. "Are you threatening me Kageyama?" 

"Let's not get too rash, Kageyama." Iwaizumi places a hand on Kageyama's shoulders, gently pushing him away from Oikawa. "I know your emotions are delicate right now, but I don't think Y/N would approve of your actions." Iwaizumi's words sways Kageyama's anger. His tight muscles relaxing slightly.

_Iwaizumi's right._

Kageyama steps back, clicking his tongue. He turns around and walks towards the other end of the campus towards his math class. Once Iwaizumi no longer sees Kageyama, he turns around to glare at Oikawa. "What are you getting yourself into Oikawa?" Iwaizumi hisses. Oikawa nonchalantly shrugs. "A dangerous territory." Oikawa answers. 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do that?" Iwaizumi and Oikawa make their way to the opposite side of the campus towards the gymnasium. 

"I'm not purposely doing so. Fate just keeps pulling Y/L/N and I together." Oikawa wears a Cheshire like smile. 


	11. False rumors

You're in the photo printing room with a few of your classmates late in the afternoon. Your eyelids still heavy from the lack of sleep. Waking up first thing in the morning to slip away from Kageyama gave you less time to stay in bed. A yawn escapes from you while you wait for your photo to print. You overhear your classmates whispering about you. "Someone saw Y/L/N with Oikawa last night at the red light district of Shibuya." The male student snickers to his friend. 

"Oh? What were they doing there?" The guy turns his gaze over to Y/L/N's back, his eyes narrowing down to her skirt. 

"No idea. I heard this is the second time someone's seen them together too." The male student also turns around to eye Y/L/N. 

"Do you think they're dating then?" 

"As if. Oikawa doesn't settle down. He just sleeps around with a different girl every night. Guess he had no one better to fuck around with so he resorted to Y/L/N again." 

A nerve snaps when you listen in. You forget about your photos, turning around to confront the two loud students. "Are we still in high school?" The two startle when they see you behind them. With your arms crossed, you glare at the two of them. Other students who have been eavesdropping, turn their attention over to you. "Excuse me?" The one to start the gossip, cocks an eyebrow at you. "Did I stutter? I said are we still in high school?" You stand your ground, not intimidated by these two. 

"No." The other one answers. 

"Then maybe we should not spread gossip like we are." 

The one to spread the gossip seems embarrassed and he tries to clap back. "Says the one who's sleeping around like a whore." You hear a few gasps in the room. A dark smirk forms on your face, you take one step towards the guy. "So if a girl sleeps around, she's a whore. But if a guy sleeps around, it's fine? Sexual desire is something we crave at times. Why should we be ashamed for it?" 

The guy nervously leans back, your anger bubbling over. "I shouldn't need to air out my personal business like this. But to correct you, Oikawa and I didn't do anything last night." You raise your hand to slap the guy before grabbing your belongings and slamming the door closed behind you. Hearing the door click close, you exhale deeply. Your heart pounds against your rib cage. Your palm stings from the hard slap. "Ugh..." You bite your bottom lip, walking out of the building and stepping onto the campus. Your mind trails off to the thought about being known as one of the girls Oikawa's slept with. You knew this would happen but actually living it, hurts. 

You walk over to a bench to cool off your head. Resting your elbows on your lap, you lean your forehead against your palms. Closing your eyes, you quietly listen to the sound of birds. Kyōtani walks past Y/L/N and stops in his tracks. His eyes narrow over to her. His eyebrow raises up when he notices the similar hair and posture. He quietly walks over to Y/L/N, tapping her boots with his sneakers. "Hey." You hear a rough voice speak above you. 

A groan gets muffled in your throat when you slowly look up. You tense a bit when you notice the hostile looking short blonde haired guy with two black stripes running across the side of his head. His sharp honey brown eyes intimidates you. 

_What did this guy want with you?!_

"Yes?" You form a single word response to him. "What's your problem?" His way of wording his question seems a bit unruly. "What do you mean? I don't have a problem with you." You answer him with a confused look on your face. "No, idiot. I'm asking you why you look like that." He points to your face. "I can't help if I look genetically like this. What's your problem?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Your patience is low after your confrontation with your classmates. You have no tolerance for this blonde haired guy and his rash tone.

He quickly gets angry by your tone. "Are you stupid?!" 

"What?!" The two of you start to raise your voices at each other. 

"Kyōtani!" Iwaizumi rushes over to the blonde haired guy in front of you. "I can hear you shouting from over there." Iwaizumi lowers his gaze to you, his head tilting to the side. "Y/L/N?" 

"You know who she is Iwaizumi?" Kyōtani points to you. You glare at his finger. "Has anyone told you that pointing is rude?" Kyōtani shows his teeth towards you and you bite your tongue in response. "Why are you yelling at her Kyōtani?" Iwaizumi brings Kyōtani's attention back to him and away from you. "I was curious to why she looked like that." 

"Like what? That's not how you ask someone if they're okay." Iwaizumi corrects Kyōtani's wording. You face palm once you hear Iwaizumi correct Kyōtani. "Sorry Y/L/N, Kyōtani has a way with his words." Iwaizumi apologizes on Kyōtani's behalf. "Is everything alright?" 

"Not really but it's not something I want to unload to a stranger with." You apologize for being blunt to Iwaizumi but he understands. Kyōtani crosses his arms when he looks at you. "She speaks just as bad as I do." Kyōtani grumbles. "Kyōtani." Iwaizumi sternly says his name. 

Unsure how long it is before Oikawa pops up, you stand yourself up. "I should get going." You excuse yourself from the two. Kyōtani and Iwaizumi quietly watches Y/L/N leave the campus. "She was the same girl we saw last time Iwaizumi." Kyōtani speaks up, turning his attention back to Iwaizumi. "What do you mean?" 

"The one that was crying in the middle of the street. That was her." Iwaizumi keeps his eye on Y/L/N's back. "She looked like she was going to cry earlier too but I guess she's angry now." Kyōtani shrugs. "Whatever, don't say I didn't try to be nice to someone today Iwaizumi." Kyōtani starts to make his way off the campus and Iwaizumi hurries to walk next to him. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

With your early leave from class, you find yourself walking around Akihabara. You can forget about everything here. Your mind busy from taking photos of the liveliness around you. You step to the side of the busy street to look over your images. Zooming in you look at the color detail and notice a familiar smug person in the image. 

_Oikawa?_

Raising an eyebrow, you're in disbelief at how uncanny your fates align. 

_Why is he everywhere?_

You lower your camera and see his arms placed around a girls shoulder. "Of course." You whisper under your breath. You shake your head, not surprised at all. The two seem to be out on a date, sharing takoyaki together at the stall they're standing in front of. For a split second Oikawa looks straight ahead and notices you. You're unsure if he is staring directly at you or not. A smirk forms on his face and he blows on one of the takoyaki's, raising it in front of the girl. 

_Is he trying to make you jealous?_

The girl leans forward to take a bite but Oikawa surprises her with a kiss. He looks at you from the corner of his eyes, a grin on his face. You hold back the urge to scrunch your face, your palms litter with anxiety. Uneasiness creeps up and you push the feeling down, walking away from where you stand. 

"O-Oikawa." The girl nervously mutters his name. "You surprised me." She sheepishly speaks out. "Sorry. You're just too cute." Oikawa flashes his usual fake smile. His eyes look back across the street and he's noticed Y/L/N disappeared. His eyes dart around to look for her but the girl beside him tugs his coat sleeve. "Should we go get something to drink Oikawa?" 

"Sure." Oikawa refocuses back on the girl he's on a date with. She intertwines her fingers with Oikawa and pulls him towards a café. After seeing Y/L/N, Oikawa seems to lose interest in his date. 


	12. Same old repetition

The night drags on for Oikawa. He shares a few bottles of sake with his date and the two are now walking into his apartment. The two are still sober as they kick off their shoes at the door. Their arms wrapping around each other. Oikawa pulls a way to guide her towards his bed. She whines softly when his lips aren't on hers yet. 

"Another night." Oikawa mentally thinks to himself.

"Don't be impatient, princess." Oikawa speaks softly into the silent studio apartment. The girl lays herself on the bed and Oikawa takes his coat off before leaning over her to place a kiss on her lips. His hands easily helping her out of her own coat. The smell of her sweet perfume intoxicates Oikawa's nostrils. Their lips softly melt together and Oikawa travels his hands under her dress. He rubs her inner thighs and a soft moan escapes from her lips. "You're so cute." Oikawa mumbles, gently biting her bottom lip before pressing several kisses. The girl blushes and wraps her arms around his neck. 

_Same old thing like every other night. Oikawa is always the one to lead._

His fingers slowly find their way to her thong. He's not surprised by how damp they are. 

"How long have you been horny for me?" Oikawa huskily says to her, his lips moving away from her lips and towards her ear. Oikawa flicks his tongue against her ear lobe, switching from kissing to sucking. The girl squirms beneath him when he inserts his fingers inside of her. "The whole date." She whimpers out. Oikawa grins, dryly chuckling into her ear. 

"Were you looking forward to this?" Oikawa lowers his lips to her collarbone, sucking hard. He marks a red spot on her, fingers slowly thrusting inside her tight walls. She moans again, moving her hands up towards his dark brown hair. "Of course." Her voice is weak as she feels pleasure in several spots. Oikawa however, feels nothing. This kind of repetitive action is starting to bore him. His mind trails off to the night Y/L/N was here. He pushes the thoughts away, squeezing his eyes shut. Irritated by the fleeting thoughts, he thrusts his fingers harder. 

His ears are full of moans from the girl underneath him. She softly cries out Oikawa's name. He softens her moans with his lips, sliding his tongue in every now and then to keep things exciting. 

Oikawa flutters his eyes open when he sees the girl before him arch her body up, she reaches her high and he's careful to take his fingers out from under her dress. She doesn't realize the dullness in Oikawa's eyes when she looks at him with lust in hers. Oikawa walks over to his night stand and grabs a few tissues, wiping his fingers off. The girl weakly sits up from the bed and looks over at Oikawa. "Oikawa let me pleasure you." Her high pitch voice calls over to him and he feels a bit agitated. 

He fakes a smile and sits next to her, combing through her messy brunette hair. "I'm fine with you receiving your pleasure." The girl gives in easily and presses a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for tonight." She glances at her watch and stands up. "I should hurry over to the train station before it's too late. Thank you for tonight Oikawa. I expect a text from you for a second date." Her tone is cheerful and she walks over to the front entrance, sliding on her heels and exiting out of the apartment. Oikawa gets up and locks the door behind her. He drags his feet and leans back onto the bed. Things have changed since he's met Y/L/N. No one seems to excite him like the way Y/L/N does. 

He hides his face with his palms, groaning loudly into them. Oikawa reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone, opening up the text message he shared with his date. He taps on the delete button and erases her contact. He startles when his phone vibrates in his hand shortly after. Iwaizumi's name appears on the screen. Tapping the answer button, he raises the phone to his ear.

"What do I owe to have the pleasure of you calling me at this hour Iwa-chan?" Oikawa grins when he speaks. "I actually didn't expect you to pick up. Since you went out on another date tonight." Iwaizumi dries his wet hair with a towel, sitting down on his bed. 

"She just left." Oikawa stares at his ceiling. "Did you enjoy your date?" Oikawa grows silently, sighing. "No. I think I'm getting bored." 

"About time. You're going to eventually run out of girls to fool around with." Iwaizumi grumbles. "I actually have a reason for calling you." Oikawa notices the change of tone in Iwaizumi's voice. He raises an eyebrow and leans on his side. "Oh? You sound troubled." 

"Kyōtani and I ran into Y/L/N earlier this afternoon." 

Oikawa's eyebrow lowers when he hears Iwaizumi mention Y/L/N's name. "Kyōtani saw her looking upset. I debated whether or not to tell you since you were out." Oikawa recalls back to this afternoon. He remembers seeing Y/L/N by herself. He then remembers how he tried to make her jealous. Oikawa groans at his idiotic behavior. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I made an ass of myself." Oikawa grumbles under his breath. 

"Why? Did you see her this afternoon?" Iwaizumi stops drying his hair. The sound of Oikawa loudly sighing into his phone plays in Iwaizumi's ear. "I saw her in Akihabara and tried to make her jealous with my date." 

"You fucking idiot." Iwaizumi snaps. 

"How was I suppose to know Y/L/N was upset earlier?! She looked normal to me." Oikawa sits up in his bed, shouting over the phone to Iwaizumi. "Do you even know why she was upset?" 

"She wouldn't tell me. She says I'm a stranger." Iwaizumi recalls Y/L/N's words. Oikawa's shoulders droop, he runs his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I bet Kageyama would know." Oikawa quietly pouts to himself. "What's stopping you from texting her yourself Oikawa?" Iwaizumi speaks out bluntly. "You could also apologize to her for being an ass." 

Oikawa scoffs, his brows furrowing together. "Why would I want her to hold that over my head? Oikawa never apologizes." 

"I'm betting you're the reason why she was upset." 

Oikawa grows quiet. He leans back on the bed with a thud. While the conversation grows quiet, the two both receive a notification alert simultaneously. Oikawa pulls his phone away from his ear and so does Iwaizumi, the two tapping onto the notification. ****

Within Kyōtani's text message is a video attached. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both play the video. The video is recorded in a classroom and it's aimed towards Y/L/N and two guys. The video seeming to be recording the middle of the argument. 

"Says the one who's sleeping around like a whore." 

Oikawa's eyes widen in disbelief. He watches Y/L/N stand up for herself, a slap soon after happens on the screen before she grabs her belongings and dashes out of the room. 

"The fuck is her problem?" The guy who was slapped, fumes. 

"Are you okay man?" The friend looks at the guys face, a red mark across his cheek. The video then cuts off. 

"Fuck." Oikawa sighs out. Iwaizumi is quiet on the other end of the line. "Y/L/N is going to be targeted tomorrow. This video is probably spreading around to everyone on campus." Iwaizumi speaks sternly. "And you know she's going to be the only one to get the consequences. Not you Oikawa."

Oikawa forces his eyes shut, his hands running through his hair in frustration. 

"I know Iwaizumi. I know. But what should I do?" 


	13. Nobody to thottie

You're in bed, staring at your phone from the text message you received from Yachi. Apparently one of your classmates recorded your argument earlier this afternoon. Tossing your phone to the side, you lay down. One arm covers your eyes and the other balls up into a fist, slamming against the softness of your bed. You kick your legs in frustration. 

_How are you going to show yourself at school tomorrow?_

You reach for the second pillow beside you, muffling your scream. You went from a nobody to a thottie in a matter of hours. "Tobio is going to kick my ass." The corner of your lips turn downward. You're pulled away from your frustrations when you hear a thunderous knock on your door. You sit up, clutching the pillow that covered your mouth. 

"Y/N! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" A booming voice speaks from the other side of the door. The voice oddly sounds like Kageyama. Your face pales at the thought. 

_Did he come here to personally yell at you?_

"Y/N, OPEN THE DOOR." Kageyama sounds more panicked than upset. Rolling out of bed, you carry the pillow with you incase. You unlock the door and Kageyama pushes it open, giving you barely any time to back away from the door. "Y/N." Kageyama sounds relieved when he sees you, his arms easily wrapping around you. "C-Can you close the door. It's chilly out there." Your words are muffled in Kageyama's chest. He keeps his hold on you, using his foot to close the door behind him. Kageyama pulls his head away from your shoulder, his eyes gazing at your face. "Are you okay?" 

"Of course not. Someone recorded me today without my permission." You avert your eyes down to the pillow that's in your arm. "My reputation is also damaged. Not like I had a reputation to begin with." You speak sarcastically. "Aren't you taking this a little lightly?" Kageyama notices that you're not in tears. "Do you want me to cry for you Tobio?" You press your lips together, your brows knitting together. "I don't want to waste my tears on Oikawa." Your words fall when you recall him kissing another girl this afternoon. "That fucking idiot." You grumble, pulling yourself away from Kageyama and walking back over to your bed. 

"Everyone's saying I deserved this. Who are they to say I deserve to be called a whore?" You toss the pillow onto the bed. "Oikawa is the whore here. He's out nearly every night with a new girl." 

Kageyama walks over to you, sitting down beside you on the bed. He came here in a panic to comfort Y/N but he's at a loss for words. Your anger subsides and now you feel defenseless. Everyone's free to judge you and make their opinions of you without knowing your side of things. They're quick to judge and couldn't care less to find the truth. Kageyama notices you've gone quiet. Your eyes gloss over and tears trickle onto your lap. "What the fuck?" You whimper out, wiping the tears that fall before you. Kageyama exhales, his hand reaches over to wipe your tears. "I knew you'd cry eventually." His voice whispers over to you. You feel Kageyama's fingers graze against your cheeks. 

"You seem to know everything Tobio..." You try to make a lighthearted joke, a deep frown on your face. "Not everything." Kageyama corrects you, his fingers brushing your bangs away from your eyes. "Remember how you'd cry a lot when we were kids?" You sniffle, staring at Kageyama's gentle expression on you. "Now you are the pathetic one." Kageyama smirks, jabbing at you. 

"Shut up." You lower your eyes, reaching over for your phone. Kageyama takes your phone out of your hands, sliding it into his pocket. "Why would you punish yourself further by looking at the comments?" Kageyama narrows his eyes on you, a scowl on his face. "To hate myself more." You say bluntly, laying down on your bed and pulling the blanket over you. Kageyama only sees the top of your head and he frowns. "I'll get him back for this Y/N." Kageyama speaks towards you. 

"Don't." You lower the blanket, turning your head to look at Kageyama. "This is my battle Tobio." Kageyama stares at your watering eyes and redden nose. He feels powerless at a time like this. The girl he likes is going through a problem where he's unsure what he can physically do. "What do you plan on doing Y/N?" Kageyama stares at you with creased brows. "I'm dropping out." You speak in a matter-of-fact tone. Kageyama's worried expression changes quickly into annoyance. He grabs the pillow you're not using and lightly smacks you with it. 

"I'm not letting you do that." Kageyama grumbles. "Just go to school tomorrow with the same confidence you had when you slapped the guy in the face." 

"I was nervous the entire time when it happened." You weakly say, moving the pillow away from your face. "I can't be there to protect you Y/N." Kageyama's low tone meets your ears. You slowly nod your head. "Just promise me you'll call if something happens." 

"That's if no one takes my phone away from me." You point out a possible situation to Kageyama. You watch Kageyama groan, he rubs his temples. "Well, make sure no one does." His eyes glance over at the clock on your wall and he stands up. "I'll be leaving now. Be careful tomorrow Y/N." Kageyama walks over to the door and you call out for him. 

"Tobio." 

Kageyama turns around to look at you. You throw the blanket off of you and walk over to him. "Thanks for coming over to check on me." His heart skips from the sincerity in Y/N's voice. The smile on her face makes his chest warm. You wrap your arms around Kageyama's tall frame, feeling him tense from your grasp. Kageyama slowly places his arms around you, rubbing your back. "Of course. Why wouldn't I check up on you?" Kageyama pulls away to look at you, he leans down to kiss your forehead. "It's natural for a guy to worry about the girl they like." 

Your lips part slightly, breath taken away. You furrow your brows and push Kageyama's face away. "Tobio...why do you like hurting yourself." 

"Pain is a momentary feeling Y/N." Kageyama responds to you without missing a beat. "I know I'll never be the one you for you. So let me make as many happy moments I can." 

"You're being selfish." You mutter weakly. "Your small bits of happiness is my moments of guilt." 

"You can handle it. I'll be burdened with a heartache when I see you smiling towards another guy." Kageyama sneaks a kiss from you, a pained smile on his face. You're too surprised to retort. Kageyama quickly closes the door behind him and he runs off. You feel your heart throb, your fingers locking the door. You place your fingers over your lips. The expected warmth from Kageyama's lips only leaves you feeling a coldness in it's place.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama makes it back to his apartment, kicking off his shoes. A vibration comes from his pocket and he takes his phone out. His eyebrow raises when the vibration isn't coming from his phone. "Fuck." Kageyama hurries to take out Y/N's phone that he slid into his pocket. The name 'Dumbass' shines on the screen. Kageyama can only guess that this number is Oikawa. His brows knit together and he quickly answers the phone. 

"What do you want Oikawa." 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow when he hears Kageyama's voice. "Why are you answering Y/L/N's phone?" Oikawa questions. The back of his mind thinks of the worse. 

_Are those two together at his place? Did she confide in Kageyama?_

"Why does it matter to you." Kageyama barks back. Oikawa grows quiet. 

_Why did it matter to him?_

He bites down on his bottom lip. "I just wanted to apologize to her." 

"Your apology won't fix this Oikawa. She's thinking about dropping out." 

Oikawa freezes when he hears Kageyama's anger over the phone. If she drops out...Oikawa wouldn't be able to see her again. The thought made his heart beat rapidly. "Wait, she can't do that." Oikawa blurts out, his brows furrowing together. Kageyama notices Oikawa's change in tone. Oikawa sounds worried. The tone is something Kageyama is unfamiliar with. 

"This is your fault Oikawa. You better fix it. As much as I hate to ask for your help...I hope you can find a way to clear her name. I'm hanging up now." 

Oikawa hears the sound of the call drop and he lowers his phone from his ear. His emotions are a mess. 

**Anger, fear, anxiousness, and guilt.**

_How many more emotions can he pile up over one person?_


	14. Are you catching feelings?

The next morning you wake up to realize Kageyama ran off with your phone last night. You feel like a part of you is missing without having your phone in your hands. Forcing yourself out of bed, you walk over to the bathroom to freshen up and head out for your morning classes. The world didn't stop just because everyone's against you. You carry on with applying your skincare and makeup. You stare at your eyeliner pen, your hands shaking. Thoughts about today scares you. You're usually the one to care less about what others think of you, but this time it's a bit different. 

**You were perceived as this girl you weren't.**

Exhaling, you draw your eyeliner a bit sharper today. You want to look confident despite mentally falling apart.

"Alright, I guess I should head out." You whisper to no one. Grabbing your coat off your bed, you walk over to the front door and grab your messenger bag and slide on your boots. Your hand reaches over for your scarf that you wrap around your neck, pulling it up to cover half of your face. The weathers gotten much harsher. December just two weeks away.

You exit the door and lock it behind you, making your way to the campus.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Luckily for you, the campus is barren first thing in the morning. Many students are still sleeping in. But when you turn the corner towards the photography/film building you see several photos of you taped onto the building. Foul language written all over them. You roll your eyes, exhaling. A pack of students are there before you, muttering and pointing at the images. You're unsure who possibly could do this. Maybe the guys and girls who couldn't get their chance with Oikawa? It could also be the classmate you had a banter with. 

You walk up to one of the photos. The word slut in red sharpie is written across it. You're surprised by their dedication of spending their time to look up your social media, pick several images, print them out, write on these photos, and then making sure no one was on campus to plaster these up. You quietly start to take down the photos.

"Oh, is that her?" A girl whispers to her group of friends. 

"Looks like it. I'm surprised she came to school today." The blonde haired girl scoffs, her arms crossed.

A guy from behind the group of girls, whistles towards you. Shouting out the word slut. You grit your teeth together, trying to ignore him. Your eyes focused on taking the photos off of the building. The loud whispers of everyone behind you starts to make your confidence waver. You bite down hard on your lip, your hands starting to tremble with the thick amount of photos in your hand. You were only halfway down the building and there are several more photos left. 

"Is watching someone's pain an arousal to you all?" A course voice shouts from the left of you. The hushed whispers turn their attention over to the one yelling. You're stunned when you see Oikawa standing there with Kageyama. Kageyama rushes over to you while Oikawa's grabbed the attention of the onlookers. Oikawa takes his phone out and takes a photo of the group. "I'll have you know, this is harassment and I can get every single one of you expelled." The group starts to flee the scene from Oikawa's words. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" Kageyama looks at you with wavering eyes. He sees the glossiness in your eyes. You frown behind your scarf, dropping the photos in your hands to hug Kageyama. The sound of several images hit onto the concrete between you and Kageyama. "You idiot. How am I suppose to contact you for help if you took my phone last night?" Your words tremble out of your throat, muffled by your scarf. You squeeze your eyes shut, hiding your face into his chest. Kageyama presses his lips together, slowly raising his arms up to embrace you. "Sorry." Kageyama whispers. 

Oikawa grumbles, sliding his phone back in his pocket and turning his attention towards Y/L/N. He bites his lower lip when he sees her hug Kageyama. His eyebrow twitches from the sight but he forces himself to walk over to the two. Oikawa's eyes narrow down to the several photos on the ground, he leans down to pick one up. His brows knit together and a scowl grows on his face when he sees the foul words written on every image. A few of the images have X's written over them. You hear something shuffle from beneath your feet and you pull away from Kageyama. 

Oikawa angrily picks up every photo. Kageyama also stares at Oikawa, his eyes flicking over to the photos. 

"Who has the time to even do this?" Kageyama grumbles, leaning down to help Oikawa pick the photos off the ground. You take a step back and turn your attention towards the other half of the building. Your hands quickly snatching the photos down. "This is probably worse than high school. There's too many students attending this university." Oikawa mumbles to himself. "I won't be able to track down every single person doing this." Kageyama glances at Oikawa from the corner of his eye. "That's your solution to this mess?" 

"What else could I possibly do? I've already had someone take down all the forums and videos of her last night." Oikawa speaks lowly, standing up and staring at the images of Y/L/N. Kageyama slowly stands up and looks at Oikawa in surprise. "I didn't know you had that kind of connection." Oikawa smirks towards Kageyama, winking and sticking his tongue out. "I'm a man with many connections Kageyama." Kageyama scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me if you used your looks for those connections." 

"Why waste such a handsome face?" Oikawa lightheartedly jokes, taking the photos out of Kageyama's hands. He walks over to Y/L/N, taking the photos down that's out of her reach. You tense when you see Oikawa in the corner of your eye. You didn't know how to feel about him right now. He's the reason you're going through this. But you are also at fault for not being careful. You couldn't shift the blame all on him. Biting your tongue, you speak to him. "Thank you Oikawa." 

Oikawa stops when he hears Y/L/N thank him. He expected her to yell at him and punch him around a bit but hearing her thank him leaves him confused. You turn to face him, taking the stack of photos away from his hands. You tense when your fingers graze against each others. Oikawa slides his hands into his pockets and silently looks at you. You've never seen him so quiet before. He always had something to say but you could say the same for yourself. The two of you silently look at each other. You notice the guilt in his eyes and he notices your cautiousness. Kageyama brings your attention towards him. He taps the top of your head with your cellphone. 

You turn around from Oikawa to look at Kageyama. 

"Sorry for taking your phone home with me last night." Kageyama slips your phone into your coat pocket. Oikawa listens in on their conversation. "You better be sorry." You furrow your brows at Kageyama. "You better have not snooped my phone either." Kageyama averts his eyes, looking guilty. "You did?" You raise your voice making Kageyama chuckle lightly. "No. I'm only messing around with you. I only answered a call from someone labeled under dumbass." Oikawa widens his eyes when he hears what Y/L/N's labeled him under. "WAIT. WHAT DID SHE NAME MY CONTACT?!" 

You turn around to look at Oikawa. "Dumbass. That's your name in my phone." Kageyama holds back his laughter, seeing Oikawa's contorted expression. "Anyway, I should go shred these photos and get to class. I'll see you later Tobio." Kageyama nods his head, gently stroking your hair before letting you go. Oikawa holds his gaze on Y/L/N's back, watching her leave through the double doors. 

"Dumbass, huh?" Oikawa mumbles to himself. He lowers his eyes and walks past Kageyama. Kageyama notices the dejected look behind Oikawa's dark brown eyes. "Oikawa." Kageyama calls out to him. "What?" Oikawa doesn't turn to look at Kageyama, his eyes drilling through the concrete. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but...are you catching feelings for Y/N?" Kageyama's chest tightens when he asks the question, his hands balling into fists. 

Oikawa dryly scoffs. "As if. No one can tie me down Kageyama." Oikawa turns his head slightly to eye Kageyama from the corner of his eye. "You're imagining things." Oikawa focuses his attention forward, walking away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama's dark blue eyes burn a hole through Oikawa's back. He digs his fingernails into his palms. There's no way he's imagining things. Kageyama noticed the slight gulp Oikawa took when he answered Kageyama's question.


	15. Phone call

Oikawa taps his french fry on his tray, distracted from his thoughts to converse with Iwaizumi and Kyōtani. Kyōtani reaches over to grab a handful of Oikawa's fries, shoving them into his mouth before Oikawa can retort. But Oikawa keeps his eyes down, a distant look on his face. Kyōtani raises an eyebrow, silently looking over to Iwaizumi. "Did you handle things Oikawa?" Iwaizumi clears his throat, initiating the conversation. Oikawa barely hears Iwaizumi speak to him, his thoughts on Y/L/N. 

_Dumbass? Is that what she really thinks about him?_

Oikawa drags out a groan, tossing his fry onto his tray and leaning back in the booth with his arms crossed. His brows furrow together and it's clear that he's angry. His chest feels heavy with several emotions swarming around inside of him. 

_Should he go out to a bar?_

Iwaizumi reaches over to Oikawa's tray and throws a fry at him. "What the fuck?!" Oikawa snaps out of his thoughts and wipes the salt off of his face. His dark brown eyes flicker over to Iwaizumi who wears a scowl on his face. 

"Are you purposely ignoring me Oikawa?" Iwaizumi raises his voice slightly. "No." Oikawa slouches in the booth. "What were you saying?" 

"I said, did you handle the issue with Y/L/N." Iwaizumi raises his straw towards his lips, drinking his lemonade. Kyōtani holds back his laughter from Oikawa getting slapped with a fry. "I had someone take down the video and any spreading forums about her last night. They'll monitor any reuploads throughout the day. They also traced the IP of the original uploader so they'll be hearing from the university soon." Oikawa mutters under his voice. Iwaizumi is surprised by Oikawa's quick solution. 

"Then why do you look upset still?" Iwaizumi lowers his lemonade. Oikawa bites his lower lip, his emotions conflicted. "Is Y/L/N the reason?" Kyōtani speaks up, lowering his burger from his hand. Oikawa stiffens, turning his attention over to Kyōtani. 

_Is he easily that readable that even Mad Dog himself can see through him?_

"No." Oikawa blurts out. 

"You shouldn't lie Oikawa. If Kyōtani can see through you, you're really letting your guard down." Iwaizumi snickers, seeing Oikawa's troubled expression. "It's fine if you're worried about her. She did get roped into this because of you." Oikawa sighs, hiding his face in his palms. "It's not like me to care for others though." 

"You care about your teammates." Kyōtani comments. "That's different." Oikawa corrects him. "Different how?" Iwaizumi tries to prod an answer out from Oikawa. He's entertained by the way Oikawa is carrying himself right now. He's never seen a girl stump Oikawa like this. It's about time Oikawa drops a few pegs down in his confidence. Oikawa runs his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "You're talking too much." He growls out. 

"You're not talking enough." Iwaizumi retorts back easily. "If you're worried, why don't you call her?" Kyōtani speaks as if that's an easy task for Oikawa to do. He's unsure where he stands right now in Y/L/N's eyes. "Yeah. Unless you're afraid she'll reject you." Iwaizumi wears a smug grin. Oikawa flicks his eyes across to Iwaizumi, his lips pressed together into a fine line. 

"Is it smart for the guy who's put her in this situation to call her?" Oikawa debates on his question. He's usually quick to call or text a girl without thinking much of it. But right now he's actually thinking twice on his actions. "What's the worse thing she can do? Ignore your call?" Iwaizumi shrugs when he looks over at Oikawa. "She could've blocked his call." Kyōtani points out a possible theory.

Oikawa tenses. 

_Knowing Y/L/N's behavior, she possibly could. Hell, she already labeled him as dumbass on her phone._

Oikawa's mood clouds over the more he reminds himself that she sees him as a dumbass. He pulls out his phone and pulls up her number, his thumb nervously hovers over the screen. "Maybe I need to get some alcohol in me to calm my nerves." Oikawa places his phone down, leaning his head back against the booth. "You're too dependent on alcohol Oikawa." Iwaizumi shakes his head, grabbing Oikawa's phone off the table and ringing up Y/L/N's phone. "Here, I did the hard part for you."

Oikawa raises a brow, not sure what Iwaizumi meant until he sees his phone dialing Y/L/N's number. His hand reaches out for his phone from Iwaizumi and he nervously sits up straight in the booth. Kyōtani laughs seeing how antsy Oikawa is. 

The dreading sound of the dial rings in Oikawa's ears, his heart stuck in his throat. He presses his lips together, afraid she wouldn't pick up. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You finally find a moment in the afternoon where no one is in the printing room. Placing the 'don't disturb' sign on the door, you lock the door behind you. You never had the time yesterday to print your other images on your camera. Taking your usb out of your bag, you place it into the printer, tapping a few buttons before selecting the images you need. 

You pull a stool over and sit down. The sound of the printer fills the silent room. Your eyes glance around and you recall the events from yesterday. 

To think things unraveled like it did is beyond your grasp. A vibration in your jeans, pulls your eyes away from roaming the room. You stare in silence when you notice Oikawa's phone number. 

_What did he want?_

You didn't know what to say to him if you had answered. Deciding to ignore him, you place your phone down on the table. Your fingers running through your hair, a sigh escaping your lips. Oikawa's guilty expression forms in your mind and you start to feel guilty for ignoring him. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Oikawa holds back the frown he wants to form, lowering his head on the table. He hoped Y/L/N would answer. Hearing her voice would probably ease his nerves. 

"I've never seen him look so horrible." Kyōtani speaks nonchalantly. Iwaizumi kicks Kyōtani under the table, glaring at him. "Hey!" Kyōtani barks back. "Shut up Kyōtani." Iwaizumi says between clench teeth.

Oikawa feels his phone vibrate and he answers the call without looking at the caller ID. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Oikawa speaking." 

You hear the dejected tone in Oikawa's voice, your eyes soften. You were expecting to hear his overzealous chipper tone. "Um, is it a bad time for me to call you back?" You speak quietly into the phone. 

Oikawa sits up quickly from the sound of Y/L/N voice, his knees hitting the bottom of the table. Both Kyōtani and Iwaizumi stare at him with raised eyebrows. "Y/L/N." Oikawa says your name in disbelief. He's surprised Y/L/N called him back. 

"That's my name." You bluntly respond. "Did you need something?" You glance over to the image that's finished printing. You carefully place it to the side, staring at the image of Kageyama's smile. 

Oikawa's words are stuck in his throat when he hears Y/L/N's question. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head. He just wanted to hear her voice, he had no actual topic to speak to her about. "How has your day been so far?" Oikawa's tone softens when he asks. 

You exhale, your shoulders relaxing. A small smile forms on your face. "You called to ask me that? That's unlike you." A quiet giggle meets Oikawa's ear on the other end. His heart throbs when he hears Y/L/N's sweet honey like laughter. Oikawa holds the phone closer to his ear, wishing he can be there to hear it in person. "Well, after this morning..." Oikawa's words fall from him. 

"I'm okay. Everyone's avoiding me like the plague. I'm guessing you have something to do with it? Did you secretly send a death threat out to everyone?" 

Oikawa grows quiet. Maybe the news about the original uploader being expelled made it's rounds already. "I don't have the power to do that Y/L/N." Oikawa forms a genuine smile on his face. Iwaizumi smirks when he sees Oikawa's natural smile. "What are you doing anyway? I hear the sound of something weirdly loud."

"That's the sound of a photo printer." You correct Oikawa. "I never got to finish printing my photos after yesterdays fiasco." 

"Have you had lunch yet?" 

You pull your phone away to check the time, noticing it's around 3PM. Raising your phone back to your ear, you answer him. "No, I'll probably skip lunch and eat dinner when I get home."

Oikawa stands up from the booth and grabs his tray, tossing the leftover fries into the trash. "I'm out right now, is there something you want?" 

You feel your heart skip from Oikawa's kindness. You didn't expect this side of him. 

Kyōtani drops his jaw when he sees the fries land in the trash. "Idiot! I could've eaten those for you." 

"Shut up Kyōtani. You don't need anymore food. Look at your tray." Oikawa points to Kyōtani's tray that has several burgers still untouched. You overhear Oikawa speaking to Kyōtani. 

"If you're out with your friends, don't trouble yourself for me Oikawa. Thanks for the offer." You speak up and Oikawa returns his attention back to you over the phone. "No." He blurts out. "I have to find a way to make it up to you." 

You purse your lips, your eyes staring at the printer. "I don't think us being seen together will be a good thing right now."

"When did you ever care about peoples opinions?" Oikawa's question startles you. The two of you hardly know each other, yet he knows this part about you. "Either way, I'm not letting you boss me around so I'll be right over with a cheeseburger meal. I'm hanging up now Y/L/N." 

You part your lips to retort back but you hear the call drop. Sliding your phone back into your pocket, you sigh. The corner of your lips curl into a smile. 

_So Oikawa can display emotions like kindness without an ulterior motive._


	16. I'm going to change

"Y/L/N." You hear a loud whisper behind the door of the photo printing room. Getting off the stool, you walk over to the door and open it. Oikawa slips past you and closes the door. "Ta-da!" Oikawa raises a bag in front of you. You hold back the smile on your face and reach for the bag. "Thank you Oikawa."

Oikawa steps further into the small room and looks around at the several photo printers resting on top of the tables. He curiously walks over to the table with your photos laid out. "What are these photos for?" Oikawa curiously asks while you take a fry out of the bag. "Part of my class project." Oikawa notices several photos of Kageyama. He feels his insides contort. "What's the class project on? Kageyama?" Oikawa tries to speak casually. But his face scrunches when he sees a photo of Kageyama's blushing face smiling towards you. 

You giggle, placing the bag of food to the side. You make your way over to Oikawa and stare at the several photos.

**Majority are of Kageyama.**

"Things I see every day in my life. That's the theme of the project." 

"Don't you think there's a lot of photos of Kageyama here?" Oikawa shuffles through the photos. "Well, he's a big part of my life." You reach over for the photo of Kageyama staring out towards the lake, your fingers stroke against the image. Oikawa notices Y/L/N's gentle smile when she looks at the photo. His lips pressing together and he feels a bit agitated. "What about me?" Oikawa points to himself, pulling your attention away from the photo in your hand. "What about you?" You say bluntly. "I'm part of your life too right?" 

"Not exactly?" You see the flicker in Oikawa's eyes, his brows furrowing together. "How am I not? We run into each other all the time." 

"We're not even friends Oikawa." You clear up the air with the truth. "I don't know why you're so upset over this." Oikawa crosses his arms, eyeing you. You ignore him, reaching for the most recent photo that printed. "Here." Oikawa carefully takes the photo you extend to him. It's the photo you captured in Shibuya yesterday. The one where you spotted Oikawa with another girl. You notice Oikawa's lips twitch into a frown but he's quick to erase it. He seems to remember the way he behaved towards you yesterday and guilt consumes him. "Where did you run off to yesterday?" Oikawa places the photo on the table, his dark brown eyes on you. 

"I didn't run off." You bite your inner cheek, averting his eyes. You walk back over to the stool and sit down. "Did you enjoy your date?" 

"Yeah." He lies. 

You give him a half smile, the smile drops as quickly as it appeared on your face. "That's good to hear." You also lie. You didn't really care if he enjoyed his date or not. "Well, thanks for coming by to drop off my lunch. I need to organize these photos before I head out." Oikawa notices Y/L/N closing him off, he stands in his spot. It irritates him to know she's pushing him away. He's usually the one to push others away. So feeling his actions being thrown at him gives him a bitter taste. Karma seems to be catching up to him and he isn't handling it well. 

Oikawa's body seems to move on it's own, his legs walking him towards Y/L/N. Extending his large hand towards her jawline, he lifts Y/L/N's face up so she's forced to look at him.

Your brows furrow together when you feel Oikawa's hold on your jaw. A piercing glare thrown towards his dark brown eyes. "What are yo-" Your words are muffled when Oikawa kisses you. Oikawa steals your breath from your lips, his kiss rough. The feeling of a spark ignites in your chest and you grab hold of his arm, pulling his hand away from your jaw. Oikawa glares at you when you pull your lips away from him. "Why are you trying so hard to push me away Y/L/N?" You roughly push his arm back to his side, eyes wavering. "Stop kissing me whenever you feel like it Oikawa." You ignore his question. "I'm not one of those girls who'll easily play along." The tears in the corner of your eyes sting you. Not feeling comfortable being around Oikawa, you stand up and shove past him, leaving everything behind in the photo room. 

A sigh escapes from Oikawa, he turns his eyes towards the closed door. "Fuck, why did I do that." Oikawa angrily curses himself out, ruffling his dark brown hair. He stares at Y/L/N's belongings and grabs everything together, exiting out of the room to go look for her. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You slow your running down to a halt when you stand in front of the university campus. The cold winter air stings your heated face. You clutch a hand to your chest. It's very clear to you that Oikawa awakens your feelings. You curse yourself for being swayed by yet another bad guy. "What is wrong with me." You grumble under your breath, running both hands through your hair. 

Meeting Oikawa seems to be a mistake. You're always angry or stressed since meeting him. Life seems to be flipped upside down and you can't catch a break. If only you never went along with Kageyama to that get together. "Y/L/N!" The very voice you didn't want to hear calls out to you. You're too stubborn to turn around to look at Oikawa. His large stature stands in front of you and you see your photos extended to you. 

You raise your eyes to see Oikawa with your belongings. 

Oikawa bites his inner cheek, eyes staring down at the ground. "Sorry." You're taken aback when you hear him apologize to you. You grab your things from him and he slides his hands into his coat. "I moved on impulse and I didn't think about your feelings. So, I'm sorry." Oikawa rewords his apology. You notice his parted lips, his expression wanting to say more. "You just piss me off." Oikawa's sharp tongue returns and you're not surprised. He scrunches his face together. 

A smirk forms on your face when you notice you've crept under Oikawa's skin. You've done the impossible. "I'm setting you in your place Oikawa." The anger you felt earlier washes away with arrogance. Oikawa's eyes widen when he hears your smug tone. His dark brown eyes flicker over to your smirk. "I'm someone you can't have and you're unsure how to handle it. Right?"

Oikawa forgets how to breath when he looks at Y/L/N in disbelief.

_Is that why he's been acting up?_

He's always gotten everything he wanted and this one time, he's not receiving it. 

_But why did he want Y/L/N so badly?_

The answer creeps up. 

**Because Y/L/N's different.**

She knows what she wants and she knows how to carry herself. Y/L/N puts on a brave face and only drops her guard down for one person. 

_Kageyama._

Oikawa grimaces at the thought. He's once again jealous of Kageyama. Kageyama is always in his way. First it was in volleyball and now it's because of a girl. But not just any girl.

You glance at Oikawa briefly before walking past him. He seems to be lost in his thoughts. 

When Oikawa raises his head, he notices Y/L/N disappeared. His eyes dart around but she's no where to be found. He didn't hear her leave. "Why is she always disappearing from me." Oikawa grumbles, running towards the entrance of the university. He easily spots her walking alone. A breath of relief escapes him when he runs up to Y/L/N. His hand easily grabs onto her wrist.

A soft yelp escapes you when you feel someone grab onto you. Your brows knit together when you see it's Oikawa. "Can't you take a hint Oikawa?" Oikawa predicts you to pull your wrist back and he tightens his hold on you, his eyes piercing through you. "Don't you know I'm stubborn Y/L/N?" Oikawa tilts his head, he sticks his tongue out. You press your lips together. "That makes two of us." 

"I'll only let you go, if you say we can be friends." 

"Why would I want to be friends with a playboy like you?" You scoff at the idea. 

"I can't be the only one who's interested in this relationship." Oikawa speaks more softly to you. He feels you loosen your fight against his grip on your wrist. Your eyes avert away from him. "Do whatever you want. Don't expect me to pay attention to you." You give in, whispering. Oikawa releases his hold on your wrist and you rub the redden area. "Sheesh, did you have to squeeze my wrist to death?" You grumble, walking past him. 

"Where are you going Y/L/N?" 

"Home."

"Can I come with?" Oikawa smirks, hurrying after you. 

"No. I'm tired of seeing your face today." You grumble out. 

"Well I'm not done seeing your face." Oikawa smoothly flirts with you. You groan, shaking your head. "Please go pick up a random girl off the street and leave me alone tonight." You turn the corner towards the train station. 

"I'm getting tired of sleeping around Y/L/N. I want something more serious."

You glance up towards Oikawa, noticing how honestly he speaks to you. The look in his eyes leaves no trace of a lie. "I didn't enjoy my date yesterday. I lied." Oikawa stops and you slow yourself down. His dark brown eyes stare directly into your e/c eyes. "I want to date someone more seriously." 

"Growth, we love to see it." You playfully clap for Oikawa.

"I'm serious Y/L/N. These girls out here are all the same." You wince. Feeling like Oikawa is throwing you into the same collective category. "But you're not." The dejected look on your face vanishes when you hear Oikawa. 

"Is this another manipulation tactic of yours so you can fuck with me again?" You raise your guard up. "I'm trying to tell you I want to change Y/L/N." Oikawa grumbles. "I won't believe you till I see you change Oikawa." You turn away from him, making your way into the train station. 

"How?" Oikawa asks Y/L/N, he's adamant in wanting her to see him change.

"Ask yourself. I'm not going to give you an answer for everything. I'll be going now." You raise a hand up and leave Oikawa at the entrance of the train station. Oikawa watches Y/L/N disappear into the crowd. He slouches his shoulders and turns around to walk home. 

_How could he show Y/L/N he's willing to change?_

He takes his phone out and opens up his contact list. Slowly, Oikawa deletes every girls number in his phone. After clearing out the numbers, his contacts list only contains his friends and family. Oikawa then opens his social media app next and starts to unfollow every girl. The following number quickly dropping from a three digit number to a single digit number. 

"Wait, do I even follow Y/L/N?" Oikawa types her name into the app and the next hour he's distracted by snooping her profile. 


	17. Change gone wrong

Oikawa spends majority of his night in bed on his phone. His finger double tapping one photo after the next in Y/L/N's profile. He takes the time to read each description under every photo. Trying to consume as much information he can about Y/L/N. Her profile seems more genuine than his when he reads the comments. His posts always consists of everyone overly complimenting him.

**HitokaYachi96:** "Wow! You're such a great photographer Y/L/N. Kageyama looks so cool.😄"

**KageyamaxVolleyball:** "Wait, when did you take this?"

**SH.Hinata:** "HEY. YOU CAN SEE MY HAIR IN THE BACK. 😁"

Even Y/L/N's feed consists of several photos with or of Kageyama. From an outsiders perspective they would think the two are dating. Oikawa purposely doesn't heart the ones with Kageyama. He puckers his lips, flicking his finger up but the feed ends. 

**[Dummy** 🤡 **: 1 message]**

Oikawa raises a brow, pulling up his page to see several selfies of himself.

_That's lame to her?_

She should be honored he's sharing his face to others for free. He quickly replies back to Y/L/N.

"This bitch." Oikawa grumbles. A smile forms on his face when he messages back and forth with Y/L/N. 

Oikawa sends Y/L/N a photo of himself in his bedroom.

Oikawa ponders on his next text.

_Should he ask her about her interests? Or if she ate yet?_

He's never really texted a girl for a normal conversation. Majority of the texts lead to sexting and that's not something he wants to do with Y/L/N. She would instantly call him out on it. 

Oikawa doesn't get a response back and he frowns. He places his phone on the bed and gets up to rummage his fridge for dinner. Thoughts about Y/L/N invade his space when he reaches for his leftovers from the other night. The feeling of wanting someone's attention is strangely weird. 

_Is this how many of the girls he went out with felt?_

Oikawa tosses the leftovers into the microwave. A chime rings from his phone and he hurries over to his bed, swiping his phone off the blanket to see if it's Y/L/N. A wide smile forms on his face when he gets a notification that she's following him. He taps open the app and sees her name on his followers list. He decides to post a story on his page to see if she'll watch it. The sound of the microwave beeps and he walks over to take it out. He angles his camera up and playfully pouts, holding his leftovers with his free hand. After hearing the snap of the camera capturing his selfie, he places the food down and quickly types up a caption.

_"Leftovers tonight. Wish I could eat dinner with someone._ 🥺👉👈 _"_

His inbox floods with several girls and Iwaizumi. His phone switches over from the app to an incoming call. The caller is Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan~" Oikawa answers the phone happily. "Did someone hack your account?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You just commented on my story."

"Yeah but, your following numbers are really low. You're only following two people. Me and..." Iwaizumi pulls his phone away from his ear to reopen the app. "Y/L/N?"

"Yeah. That's correct." Oikawa grabs a fork out of the drawer and carries his bowl of leftovers towards the sofa. "I didn't tell you this Iwa-chan but...I'm done with my night time behaviors. I'm going to become a new man now." Iwaizumi is stunned. His eyes wide and he stops breathing for a split moment. "What?" Oikawa pokes his fork into a potato. "Didn't you tell me I need to stop?" 

"Well, yeah. But you seemed adamant at the time that things were fine the way they were. Did something change between then and now?"

Oikawa places Iwaizumi on speaker phone, refreshing his story to see who's watched it. "I'm not pushing away the thoughts that have been weighing on my mind." 

"What thoughts?" Iwaizumi leans his back against his computer chair. "I'm excelling in volleyball and my academics but there's one thing I lack. The opportunity to share my success with someone. One night stands are fun and all for a while but I want something more permanent." Oikawa hears a dragged out sigh from Iwaizumi. "I'm glad you're finally taking things more seriously. So is Y/L/N the one you're trying to win over?" Oikawa chokes on his food, running over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S HER?!" Oikawa shouts from the kitchen.

"Well, it's obvious. You're only following her and I. I also don't roll that way, if this is you low-key telling me I'm the one you're after." Iwaizumi quickly shuts down that possible option. Oikawa walks back over to his phone. "We can also see who's photo you like. You've only liked her photos all today." 

"Shit, really? I didn't know people could see that." Oikawa taps through the different tabs and notices that others can definitely see who's photos he's liked. "Fuck, I need to go through and unlike all these images. I can't have her see that." Oikawa forgets about his dinner and busily starts to unlike several images of girls. Iwaizumi chuckles when he listens to Oikawa's thought process. 

"So it is her." Iwaizumi smirks. 

"Y/L/N doesn't believe I'll change. So I'll show her I can change. That way I could be the better friend for her." 

"All this effort to just be her friend?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were trying to be her boyfriend." Oikawa's finger hovers over his phone, he pauses from the word 'boyfriend'. "I..." Oikawa is stumped. The thought of being her boyfriend has a nice ring to it. "I can't just jump straight to boyfriend without gaining her trust to be her friend." 

"Wow, hearing that from you sounds wrong in a way. You're the same guy who fucks a girl on the first date." Iwaizumi comments. "Hey! Don't say things like that. I'm trying to change." Oikawa grumbles, resuming his unlike spree. "I'm sure Kageyama will beat you in the boyfriend spot anyway." Iwaizumi nonchalantly speaks through the phone. "No he won't. Y/L/N's friend-zoning him." Oikawa corrects Iwaizumi, his brows knitting together at the thought of Kageyama being her boyfriend.

"Friends can become lovers." 

"Are you trying to crush me before I even start Iwa-chan?! What kind of friend are you?!" Oikawa blurts out, annoyance written all over his face. "I'm just giving you a possibility." Iwaizumi chuckles over the phone. "I'll hang up now so you can go back to your tone-down playboy phase." 

"I'm not going to be a playboy anymore Iwa-chan. Get it together." Oikawa hangs up the call, grumbling. He takes a break from unliking photos and checks on his story. Y/L/N's name is still not on the list of watched followers. Oikawa lays down on the sofa and pulls up her page again, he taps on one of her recent selfies. His dark brown eyes stare at her adorable smile.

**[Iwa-chan 😝: 2 messages ]**

Oikawa opens up the link Iwaizumi attached and the headline reads:

** Oikawa's taking back his follow?! **

After an event that conspired yesterday, Oikawa seems to be on an unfollowing spree on his active social media account under the handle **KingOikawa**.We believe this unfollowing spree is connected to said rumors about a certain female student. Is it possible that these two are actually dating? Several students have witness the way Oikawa bravely shielded her this morning. Other's have also privately messaged us with reports of someone close to them being expelled after they were caught spreading malicious rumors about the certain female student. Has our beloved playboy found his forever girl? Many of his followers are heartbroken. 

Despite how obscure they may have written this article, anyone can easily go on his page and see who Oikawa is following. Oikawa quickly goes onto Y/L/N's page and her once heartwarming comment section turns into a pitchfork cancel culture. 

"Fuck." Oikawa sits up quickly. "I'm troubling her again." He wears a deep frown, rubbing his forehead with annoyance. Oikawa deactivates his account and hurriedly pulls up his contacts. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Your phone starts to buzz with several notifications while you're typing on your laptop. You stop your typing, wondering if Oikawa is spamming you with messages to get your attention. Picking up your phone, your eyes notice thousands of notifications on PICstagram. Before you can open the app, Oikawa's name pops up on your screen. A bad feeling washes over you when you answer his call. 

"Did you do something?" You raise your phone to your ear. "W-Why would you say that?" Oikawa speaks nervously. "Just don't open PICstagram. Give me your account info. I need to deactivate it." 

"Why would I give a stranger my information?" You lean back on the headboard of your bed. "Y/L/N, please." Oikawa speaks urgently and it makes you nervous. "I'm trying to protect you." 

"I didn't ask you to protect me Oikawa. What exactly is going on?" You knit your brows together. 

Oikawa sighs on the other side of the phone, you hear the annoyance in his sigh. "Apparently some people have nothing better to do than attack you." Oikawa grows quiet before speaking up again, his tone softer. "I don't want you to read any of the comments Y/L/N. They don't know what they're saying. You're not any of those things." 

Your heart easily sways when you hear Oikawa's gentle voice. You're unsure what kind of face he's making but you can only imagine that he's probably frowning. "Okay, I'll text it to you. But if I find out you're lying..." You grumble. 

"Thanks Y/L/N. I'll let you go back to work now." Oikawa hangs up the call before you can reply to him. Your phone keeps on vibrating from the constant flow of incoming comments. Curiosity taunts you to read the comments but you delete the app. You send Oikawa a quick text of your login and ignore your phone for the rest of the night. 


	18. Selfish jealousy

It's been a week since Oikawa has deactivated his social media account and he's unsure what to do with himself. You raise your camera up to capture his lifeless expression. "And here we have a man who's never taken the time to enjoy life around him." You sarcastically say with a smirk. 

"Y/N, why is he even here?" Kageyama grumbles, crossing his arms. Kageyama dragged you out to another get together and you figured you would drag Oikawa so the two of you are forced to go. "Oikawa is trying his hardest to be our friend Tobio." 

"Yours, not Kageyama's." Oikawa corrects you. He slouches forward in his seat. "Where are your friends anyway?" An unimpressed look forms on his face. "We're the early ones Oikawa. They'll be here in a few minutes." Kageyama narrows his eyes on Oikawa. "I'm going to step out and call Hinata." Kageyama leaves your side and you turn your attention to Oikawa. You watch him pathetically open PICstagram, staring at the login page. 

The day after Oikawa deactivated your account, rumors only continue to spread all over social media. People found it suspicious that both of your accounts were deactivated after five minutes of the forum being published. It didn't bother you much if you couldn't get on PICstagram since you hardly interacted with anyone on there. However, Oikawa surrounded his entire life around the app. You give him a slight nudge. "Hey, you addict." 

Oikawa weakly groans at your words. You've never seen Oikawa look so beat down before. You purse your lips, exhaling. "Are you trying to make me worry over you?" Your soft tone pulls Oikawa away from his phone, he turns to look at you and notices your downcast expression. "Sorry, don't make that face." Oikawa carefully touches your face with his hands. He pulls the corner of your lips up, making a smile. You grab hold of his wrists and pull his hands away. "I invited you out so you wouldn't wallow alone in your apartment." You knit your brows together. Oikawa tenses in your hands, his eyebrow raises and he's taken aback. 

"You care about me Y/L/N?" Oikawa carefully asks the question and you avert your eyes, biting your bottom lip. "Well, you've done a lot to clean up the mess you've caused. Consider this as me trying to help you." A small smile forms on Oikawa's face and you turn to look at him. "Is that a real smile or a fake one." You bluntly ask Oikawa, releasing your hold on his wrists. "All of my smiles are real Y/L/N." Oikawa lightly chuckles, seeming more lively than earlier. 

"Bullshit." You turn away from him, turning to look towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Tobio is taking his time with his phone call." You mumble. "You must care about him a lot Y/L/N." Oikawa pulls your attention back to him. You glance over at Oikawa who's swirling his straw around his water. "I wonder if he appreciates the small things you do for him." You grow quiet, unsure how to respond to Oikawa. "I guess what you are to Kageyama, is what Iwa-chan is to me. The two of you seem to go out of your way for the other despite not wanting to do so." 

"That's what best friends do." You speak up. 

"Yeah, I guess they do." Oikawa wears a sad smile. 

"Have you not done the same for Iwaizumi?" You watch Oikawa shake his head. 

"He doesn't lean on me like I do for him. Iwaizumi is the kind to keep his problems to himself. Just like you." Oikawa turns his eyes to you, his fingers pulling away from his straw. "Are you the girl version of Iwa-chan I've been looking for?" Oikawa turns a serious conversation into a playful tease. You groan, turning away from him. "You can't stay serious for more than two minutes. I'm going to get Tobio." You stand up from your seat but Oikawa grabs hold of your hand. "Wait, don't leave me alone." Oikawa frowns. The warmth of his hand stings you but not in a way that you hated it. It takes you a moment to recollect yourself. You pull your hand away and walk towards the entrance of the door. 

Stepping out into the cold you notice Kageyama speaking to a girl you've never seen before. The two are having a casual conversation, laughing with each other. You begin to feel like you're seeing something you shouldn't have, your chest tightening uncomfortably. The girl hands Kageyama his phone back, their hands grazing against each others. You watch Kageyama flinch, his cheeks turning a shade pink. Seeing the girl leave, you notice Kageyama turning his back towards the restaurant. You hurriedly go back inside, rushing over to your seat and sitting down. 

_Whoever that girl Kageyama spoke to, is extremely pretty._

"Oh, that was fast. Where's Kageyama?" Oikawa notices you sitting back down, his dark brown eyes flick over to your face. He notices the distant look in your eyes and the pout on your face. "Hey, are you okay?" Oikawa pokes your cheek, expecting you to fight back. "I need a drink." You whisper to yourself, ruffling your hair. 

"Sorry, I'm back." Kageyama rejoins the three of you and Oikawa flicks his eyes over to Kageyama. "What took you so long? Did you have a chat with the governor instead?" Oikawa tries to lighten up the mood, noticing how you're not paying attention towards Kageyama. "Shut up. Hinata and Yachi got off the wrong station. I was giving them directions." Your hands clench into fists when you hear Kageyama lie. Oikawa notices the stiffness in your face. "You're horrible with directions Tobio. How could you possibly help them?" You mutter out. 

Kageyama furrows his brows together. "Shut up Y/N. I've gotten better." You scoff, "Sure." Kageyama notices Y/N's curt responses and turns his attention to Oikawa. "Did you upset her?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, "No. I'm innocent." You stand up between the two, "I'm going to the bathroom." You leave your belongings behind and excuse yourself from the two. Oikawa and Kageyama follow their gaze on Y/L/N before falling into silence. 

"What did you do Oikawa?" Kageyama questions Oikawa once he sees Y/N is away from earshot. 

"I should ask you that." Oikawa dryly chuckles. 

"What?" Kageyama seems thrown off from Oikawa's statement. 

"SORRY WE'RE SO LATE!" Hinata and Yachi both run towards Kageyama and Oikawa. The two seemingly out of breath as they sit across from the two. "Oh, what are you doing here Oikawa?" Hinata looks over at Oikawa with a puzzled look. "Y/L/N invited me." Oikawa looks over at Hinata with a smile. "Are you two really dating then? I've heard the rumors but-" Yachi covers Hinata's mouth when he starts to blurt out nonsense. 

"No, they're not." Kageyama glares at Hinata. "We could though." Oikawa turns his attention to Kageyama with a smug smirk. Yachi uses her other hand to cover her own mouth, a gasp being muffled. "Just know, Y/L/N is upset right now because of you." Oikawa waves over the waitress and he orders a bottle of peach soju. 

Kageyama's eyes soften when he processes Oikawa's words. 

_Y/N is mad at him? For what?_

"Where is she anyway?" Yachi lowers her hands from her and Hinata's mouth. Hinata starts to order a few dishes. "The bathroom." Kageyama speaks in a low voice.

You stall yourself time in the bathroom to calm your nerves down. Seeing Kageyama so friendly with another girl made you jealous and you find yourself acting ridiculous. You didn't have feelings for Kageyama and yet...

Lifting your eyes away from the sink, you stare at your reflection. 

"What am I doing?" You grumble. 

You have no right to be jealous if Kageyama talks to other girls. He deserves to find someone who can return his feelings. But you feared being alone when he does. He'll focus more on her and forget about your friendship. You go back and forth with your thoughts, ashamed to look at your reflection. "I'm being selfish." You whisper weakly to yourself. The sound of the bathroom door opening pulls you out of your inner war. 

"Y/L/N, are you alright?" Yachi is the one to enter the bathroom, she notices the frown on your face but you quickly erase it. "Yeah, I think my lunch earlier today didn't agree with me." You lie, stepping away from the sink. "Did you need the bathroom?" 

"Oh, I came in here to check up on you. Kageyama said you were in here for awhile. He was afraid you fell into the toilet or something." Yachi giggles. Your heart aches a bit from the thought of Kageyama worrying about you. A weak giggle slips past your lips, the two of you exit the bathroom and rejoin the others. You say hello to Hinata when he spots you and seat yourself back between Oikawa and Kageyama. 

"Are you alright?" Kageyama whispers over to you. "Yeah." Y/N's one worded response doesn't sit well with Kageyama. Oikawa places a shot glass in front of you, placing the peach soju he ordered next to the glass. "You said you needed a drink, right?" Oikawa calls out to you and you turn to look at him. "I hope peach soju is okay?" A smile forms on Oikawa's face when his eyes gently look into yours. Your heart wavers slightly when you notice Oikawa overheard you whispering to yourself earlier. 

"Are you trying to get her drunk and take advantage of her." Kageyama cuts through the conversation. "No, only a jackass would do that." Oikawa scoffs. "You are that jackass." Kageyama says between clench teeth. 

"Were." Oikawa corrects him. "And I never treated Y/L/N that way. She's special." Oikawa flirts as if it's second nature to him. Kageyama cringes while Hinata and Yachi laugh from the interaction. You don't pay attention to the two quarrel, pouring yourself a shot and downing it just as quickly as you filled the glass. 

_So much for never drinking again._


	19. Please tell me you feel it too

The night seems to drag when you down another shot of soju. Kageyama notices your redden cheeks and he stops you from pouring another glass. "Y/N, I'm cutting you off." The shot glass in your hand easily slips out from your fingertips. "No." You whine out, trying to grab your shot glass back. "I'm not letting you repeat another night with Oikawa." Kageyama flicks his eyes past you. Oikawa tilts his head to Kageyama, a smirk on his face. 

"Don't be a party pooper Kageyama." Hinata slurs his words, snatching the shot glass back for you. It seems like you and Hinata are the light weights of the group. You thank Hinata when he fumbles to pour you another shot. The two of you clinking your glasses against each other before knocking your heads back, quickly consuming the cold alcohol that warms your insides. 

Yachi looks a bit flustered, unable to calm her boyfriend down. "Um, maybe we should call it a night?" Yachi tries to sit Hinata up straight, his body slumping forward. Oikawa quietly chuckles at the comedic outcome. You hear him laugh to himself and you furrow your brows together. "What's so funny Oikawa?" 

"Nothing." Oikawa clears his throat, taking out his wallet. He places his portion down and looks over at you. "Will you be okay going home?" 

"I'll take her home." Kageyama interjects himself into the conversation. "No, you won't. I want Oikawa to take me home." You blurt out, your drunken eyes look over to Kageyama. "Go call that girl." Kageyama and Oikawa both share a look of shock. Both for two different reasons. 

"What girl?" Kageyama grumbles at you. 

"Stop pretending you don't know." You fumble to stand up, grabbing your purse to take your wallet out to pay for your drinks. You leave shortly after, stumbling out of the restaurant. "Woah, you have a girl Kageyama?" Hinata hiccups, Yachi helps him stand up. Kageyama furrows his brows, unsure what Y/N's rambling on about. Oikawa grabs her coat off her seat and hurries after Y/L/N. 

You shiver once you step outside, your hands rubbing against your arms. 

"I know you're in a hurry to get away from Kageyama, but at least remember your coat next time." Oikawa speaks from behind you. He grabs hold of your hand and pulls you to the side so you're not blocking the door. Oikawa hands you your coat but you don't take it from him. "Let me be cold." You mumble. Oikawa peers at your face, noticing a deep frown. "What's gotten you this upset Y/L/N?" He lifts one of your arms up, sliding one side of the coat on for you. "I'm not telling." You pout, raising your other arm up so Oikawa can tuck you into your coat. 

"Fine by me." Oikawa says sarcastically. Your brows furrow, you actually wanted him to pry it out of you. You silently huff under your breath, slowly walking away from Oikawa. "Did you really want me to take you home?" Oikawa asks before following after you. "Or are you just doing this to get back at Kageyama?" You stop in your tracks, turning to look over at Oikawa. Thinking right now only makes you upset. The only thing you really know is that you didn't want to be near Kageyama. 

You stumble your way back to Oikawa and lace your fingers with his long ones. "Comfort me tonight Oikawa." Oikawa tenses when he hears Y/N's soft tone. He inhales sharply. Her tone easily makes him melt into her grasp. With his free hand, he tucks her stray hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want that Y/L/N?" 

You purse your lips together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I just know that I need to get away from Kageyama." Your eyes look up to Oikawa, a pleading look in your face. "Can I lean on you tonight?" Oikawa exhales deeply, a small smile on his face. He stares at you with gentle eyes, nodding his head. "Well, since you asked me so cutely. I guess I will." 

Satisfied with Oikawa's answer, you tug him along. Kageyama watches the exchange with a sharp pain in his chest. He glares at Oikawa's back, drilling holes into him. 

_What did he do to make Y/L/N behave like this?_

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Oikawa helps you find your apartment key in your purse. You lean against the wall while Oikawa opens the door for you. "Let's get you inside." Oikawa pulls you inside by your hand. He closes the door to not let the cold air in. Oikawa notices your legs giving out from under you, your butt meeting the marble floor of your front entrance. You've held your emotions in during the whole train ride and now that you're in the comfort of your place, you have no reason to hold anything back. Your hands fly to your face and you release a dragged out sigh. Oikawa squats down in front of you, helping you out of your boots. 

"You're very childish when you're drunk Y/L/N." Oikawa quietly chuckles. 

"Shut up." You grumble. 

"Is that how you treat someone who's helping you?" Oikawa raises a brow and he sees you pull your hands away to look at him. "Sorry." You whisper.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Oikawa stares at you in the darkness. You avert your eyes away from him, looking across to your bed. "I saw Kageyama laughing and blushing with a girl when I went to go check up on him." 

"Ah..." Oikawa slowly nods his head. "But he lied saying he was on the phone with Hinata." You grumble, pouting. "But why does it matter if he was talking to a girl or that he lied Y/L/N?" Oikawa sits next to you. "You don't like Kageyama do you?" Your heart wavers slightly. "No...but." 

"But?" Oikawa looks at you from the corner of his eye. You stare at your lap. "I'm scared he won't make time for me when he does get a girlfriend." Oikawa smirks when he hears your response. "He'll make time for you Y/L/N."

"How do you know that?" You look over to Oikawa's smiling face. He places his hand on the top of your head. "Because you're important to Kageyama. You make time for those who are important to you." 

Oikawa's words eases all of your worries. 

"You're his childhood friend. He wouldn't easily push you away for a girl." Oikawa pulls his hand away from your head. You silently stare at Oikawa. The darkness of the apartment doesn't hide how handsome he looks to you. His words surprisingly sweet and you notice how careful he's been with you the whole night. The older Oikawa would've already had you on your bed by now. 

"You've changed a lot over the past week Oikawa." Your soft whisper pulls his attention towards you. "So you're finally noticing?" Oikawa wears a small smile towards you, his warm eyes staring directly at you. "Does it make you that happy when I notice you?" Oikawa lowers his eyes, feeling himself blush when you call him out on it. "Yeah." Oikawa responds with puckered lips. "Should I reward you for doing a good job so far?" You playfully tease him. 

"What?" Oikawa is startled by your suggestion. "I'm not a kid that expects to be rewarded for doing something that should be expected of me..." Oikawa feels Y/L/N's head rest on his shoulder, his body tenses. "Good to know that you realize the life of a playboy is something society didn't ask for." Oikawa relaxes his shoulders, he looks down at Y/L/N's face. "Do you feel better now?" Oikawa whispers. He feels her head nod against his shoulders.

You reach out for Oikawa's hand, placing yours against his large one. "I never noticed how large your hand is against mine." You murmur. Oikawa gulps quietly, his eyes wavering when he notices her small hand. The slight warmth he receives from Y/L/N makes his heart skip. He's able to feel warmth without depending on his bad habits when he's with Y/L/N. "You wouldn't notice since we're never this close to each other." Oikawa points out. 

"I guess I didn't care to notice the first night we met." You slur your words, lifting your head up to look at Oikawa. The two of you silently look at one another, the atmosphere a bit tense. Your words are much looser from the soju in you. Seeing how delicate Oikawa looks at you gives you the urge to kiss him. Oikawa drops his guard when he's around Y/L/N. His eyes close when he sees Y/L/N inch her face close to his, the smell of peach soju wafting from her lips. 

Lacing one hand with Oikawa, you place your other hand on his thigh to help you lean forward. Your lips softly press against his warm ones. A wave of euphoria fills your body when you feel his lips against yours. Something feels right when you kiss Oikawa. His lips tremble when you pull away. "Sorry." You apologize for kissing him without his approval. Oikawa flutters his eyes open, a blissful expression on his face. You feel his hand squeeze tightly against yours. "Y/L/N, please tell me I'm not the only one that feels that rush of warmth." Oikawa pleads to you. 

You hesitate to answer him, pulling yourself away. "It's...probably the alcohol." You mumble, frightened that Oikawa possibly feels the same rush you feel when you're with him. Oikawa grows quiet, lost in his own thoughts. "Maybe." He's also afraid of this surge of happiness. 

You slowly get up, not wanting Oikawa to hear the pounding of your heart. "You can sleep on the bed if you don't want to go home tonight." You whisper over to him, clearing your throat. The sound of Oikawa shuffling to stand up fills your ear. 

"No, it's fine." Oikawa looks down at you. "I'll call a cab." Oikawa strokes your hair. The simple touch makes your chest tighten. "Make sure to get some rest Y/L/N." Oikawa says his farewells and excuses himself out. You turn to look at the closed door in front of you. You're surprised Oikawa decided to go home. 

His efforts to change makes your heart waver incredibly. You raise your fingers to your lips, aching that sensation that only Oikawa can provide. 


	20. Christmas plans with Oikawa

You're not surprised when you hear Kageyama outside your apartment door the next morning. "Y/N, open the door!" Kageyama knocks against the door. Luckily for you, you have no classes today, so you pretend to sleep in. "I just want to talk." You hear the frustration in Kageyama's tone and it's not the very thing you want to hear first thing in the morning. 

"Go away." You yell from your bed. 

"Is Oikawa in there with you?" Kageyama grumbles out. 

"No!" You furrow your brows together, upset Kageyama came to that conclusion. 

"Open the door so I can see!" Kageyama shouts. 

"CAN YOU TWO STOP YELLING." Your next door neighbor flings her door open, and glares at Kageyama. "I'M TRYING TO MAKE LOVE WITH MY BOYFRIEND." 

Kageyama's face flushes bright red and you laugh into your blanket. You can only imagine how embarrassed Kageyama feels right now. Slowly sitting up, you walk over to the front door to let him in. Kageyama scurries inside after apologizing to your neighbor. He throws his glare towards you but your back is to him, you walk over to your bathroom and Kageyama follows after you when he takes his shoes off. "What do you need Tobio." You curtly say, grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"I need you to explain yourself for yesterday. What girl Y/L/N?" Kageyama leans his back against the bathroom door, staring at you in the mirror. You narrow your eyes at him in the reflection. 

"The girl you were talking to outside of the restaurant."

Kageyama tries to think back and he sighs once he's realized what Y/N's talking about. You focus on brushing your teeth, spitting out the toothpaste. "I don't know who that girl is. She needed to borrow my phone to call her friend. Her phone died and she called to let them know where she was." You choke on the water you're gargling when you hear Kageyama speak. "But you were laughing and blushing." You whip around to look at Kageyama directly. 

"I was just laughing to fill the silence and I blushed because I felt embarrassed when I touched her fingers." Kageyama glares at you, crossing his arms. You purse your lips, feeling embarrassed that you made up a whole dramatic scenario about Kageyama finding a new girl. You clear your throat, turning back to the sink to splash water on your face to cool off your flushed face. 

"So you ran off with Oikawa to get me back at something you misunderstood?" Kageyama pulls your ear, water hitting onto his fingers when you wash your face. "S-STOP TOBIO." He releases your ear and grabs a face towel for you, tossing it at your face. Kageyama steps out of your bathroom and looks around, not seeing Oikawa anywhere. "So he really isn't here..." Kageyama murmurs to himself. 

"Of course not. He went home after dropping me off." You say, walking past Kageyama and towards your vanity to brush your hair. "Nothing happened between you two?" Kageyama sits himself on the sofa. "No." You curtly respond. Kageyama eyes you from his spot, noticing your swaying eyes. "Y/N." Kageyama says your name sternly. "We just talked about you." You easily open up to Kageyama. "I told him how I was afraid you wouldn't be around me when you find a girlfriend." You run your brush through your hair, looking at Kageyama from the mirror. 

"What did he say? Did he bad mouth me?" Kageyama leans his back against the sofa, taking his phone out. "No. He told me I'm important to you so you wouldn't ignore me." You're reminded of Oikawa's small smile, a smile forms on your face. "He's nice when he wants to be." You whisper to yourself. Kageyama notices the sweet smile on Y/N's face. His heart cracking. "What are you whispering about over there?" Kageyama gets up from the sofa and walks over to you. 

"Nothing." You erase the smile on your face. Kageyama holds in his breath, watching you brush your hair. He wants to bicker about how Oikawa is a jerk but there's no point for him to. Oikawa is the definition of the guy she falls for. "What are your plans for Christmas?" Kageyama changes the subject, reaching over to pick up one of your skincare products. "Nothing. Are you going back to Miyagi to visit your grandfather?" You lower your brush down and take the bottle of toner out of Kageyama's hand. "Yeah, my sister is visiting him as well. So we'll spend Christmas with him." Kageyama looks over to you. "Did you not want to go see your parents?" 

Spritzing on your toner, you lightly tap it into your face. "I'm fine." Kageyama slightly frowns from your quick response. You turn to look at Kageyama, "Make sure you enjoy Christmas for me."

"What are you going to do by yourself Y/N?" Kageyama asks you with knit brows. "What I always do every year since moving to Tokyo. Stay home and watch romantic Christmas movies because I like to torture myself." You force a smile on your face. "That can't be fun for you." Kageyama mumbles and you shrug in response. 

"Well, no. But it's better than going back home to have my parents complain about how upset they are at me." You press your lips together, sighing. "Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kageyama notices the time on the clock and hurries towards the door. "Shit. Thanks for reminding me Y/N. Don't get into any trouble today." Kageyama says his goodbyes and closes the door behind him. You quietly laugh to yourself when Kageyama rushes out of the apartment. A sadness then washes over you when you stare at yourself in the mirror. Christmas was never one of your favorite holidays ever since you started living by yourself. You look at your empty apartment. 

"Should I go buy some decorations?" You mumble to yourself. Maybe your mood will be better if you decorated the apartment with a fake tree and Christmas décor. You make plans for the day and walk over to the closet to grab something warm to wear. Your phone vibrates on your night stand when you pull over your turtleneck sweater. Adjusting the sleeves, you walk over to pick up your phone. The name 'Dumbass' pops up on the screen. 

"Oikawa?" You call out his name when you accept the phone call. "Morning Y/L/N~" His usual chipper tone rings out in your ear. "How'd you wake up today? Any headache?" You place Oikawa on speakerphone, rummaging through your dresser for a pair of jeans. "If you want to count Kageyama yelling at me first thing in the morning as a headache." Finding a pair of dark denim jeans, you change out of your shorts. 

"Did he lecture you again?" Oikawa lightheartedly chuckles, you hear the sound of cars honking in the background. "No...he came over to ask about last night. I misunderstood yesterdays situation." You nibble the bottom of your lip, still feeling embarrassed. 

"It's a good thing it was a misunderstanding, right?" Oikawa's tone is softer now. He seems a bit conflicted knowing that Kageyama still has a chance to gain Y/L/N's attention. 

"Yeah." You throw on your coat and a scarf, picking up your phone from the night stand. "Are you heading to class Oikawa?" You slide your purse strap on your shoulder and put your feet into your boots. Balancing your phone between your ear and shoulder, you grab the apartment key from the hook and close the door. "Nope." Your brows furrow when you notice how oddly in person Oikawa's voice sounds. After locking your door, you turn towards the staircase and see Oikawa in front of you. He hangs up and slides his phone into his pocket. "Morning Y/L/N." Oikawa grins at you, raising a bottle of hangover medicine towards the side of his face. 

"Is that for me?" You point at the bottle and he nods, extending it over to you. "I figured you might need it. But it seems like you're okay." You hesitantly take the bottle from him, feeling your chest tighten. 

"You came all the way here to bring this to me?" Your eyes lower down to the bottle in your hand. "I'm such a nice guy, aren't I?" Oikawa wears a smug grin on his face. You blurt out into a laughter. The sound of your laugh warms Oikawa's ears. "If you have to point out that you're a nice guy, you're not one." You tease Oikawa, smiling at him. Oikawa takes a moment to savor the smile on your face. 

"Whatever." He pouts. "Where are you off to dressing so adorably? Do you have a date?" Oikawa points at you. "A date with myself. But I guess you can join too." You slide the bottle of hangover medicine into your purse. Oikawa perks up at your offer, a sly smile on his face. "So is this our first date?" 

"Think whatever you want Oikawa. I can't stop you." You hide the smile on your face, walking past him. He hurries after your side. "Where are you going exactly?" Oikawa looks at you from the corner of his eye, the both of you walk down the stairs. 

"Christmas décor shopping. Kageyama's spending Christmas with his family again this year so I'll be alone. I figured if I decorated my apartment, I won't feel that lonely." Oikawa hears the sadness in Y/L/N's tone, the corners of his lips wanting to frown. "What about your family?" Your lips press together and you tuck your hair behind your ear. "We don't get along." Oikawa doesn't press for further information when he see's how stiff Y/L/N is about the topic. "Should..." You hear Oikawa hesitate to speak. You stop to look at him. "Should I come over to spend Christmas with you?" Oikawa nervously looks down at you, his cheeks a soft shade red. 

_Did Oikawa just hesitate? Is he also...blushing?_

You feel your face heat up and your heart skip. "Don't you have family to spend the day with?" Oikawa scratches the back of his neck. "I'll come right after my nephew opens his presents. I see them often so it's not like they'll be upset if I said I want to spend Christmas with someone else." 

"What about Iwaizumi?" 

"What about him?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you spend Christmas with him?" You actually wonder if Oikawa ever spent Christmas with another girl. But he'll get the wrong idea if you asked him. "We get together the night before." Oikawa answers you with a smile. "If you're trying to stop me from coming over Christmas Day, I'm not letting you." Oikawa sticks his tongue out at you with a wink. "I'm not stopping you." You answer him, walking ahead. Oikawa is startled by your honesty. 

"You're not?" Oikawa calls out after you, his eyes wide. "Who wants to spend Christmas alone?" You look over at Oikawa. "You're fine if it's with me and not Kageyama?" Oikawa needs to hear from Y/L/N directly that she picks him over Kageyama. You notice the need for reassurance from Oikawa. It's not like you wouldn't want Kageyama to spend the day with you. But it would be selfish of you to make him stay behind to keep you company. You've also enjoyed these moments of hanging out with Oikawa without lust being the reason you two are together. 

"Yes. I'll be happy if you spent Christmas with me Oikawa." You speak loudly for him to hear. Oikawa seems to be in shock when he looks at you. The glimmer in his eyes makes him look innocent. Oikawa places a hand over his chest, clutching onto his sweater. "I think this is the happiest I've ever felt." 

You couldn't tell if Oikawa is joking or being serious. Shaking your head, you walk ahead. "Let's go Oikawa." You call out for him with a smile on your face. Oikawa grins when he gazes at Y/L/N's back, he hurries over to her side and intertwines his hand with hers. You flinch when you feel his warmth in your right hand. "Which store should we stop at first?" Lips trembling, you glance over to a large building that holds several levels of stores. You point over to the building that's across the street. "Maybe that tall building over there?" Oikawa follows your gaze and nods, pulling you over to the crosswalk. 

"Is holding my hand necessary Oikawa?" You mumble. "Of course. What if I lose you in this crowd?" Oikawa glances at the huge crowd around forming around the two of you. "Give me a warning next time." You shyly speak up, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Oikawa's heart skips from Y/L/N's adorable reaction. He's glad he woke up early today to come see her. 


	21. His racing heart

"What do you usually do every year Y/L/N?" Oikawa and you stare at the mini fake Christmas trees lined up by the store front. He follows after you when you enter the store. "Watch romantic Christmas movies." You answer him, walking towards a small white tree. Oikawa muffles his laughter with his hand. "Wait, what?" 

You grab one of the boxes that sits under a shelf under that specific tree. "Are you judging my taste in Christmas movies, Oikawa?" You raise an eyebrow, looking over at him. Oikawa grabs the box from you and shrugs. "Don't those movies make you feel more alone?" 

"Yeah."

Oikawa tilts his head, eyes narrowing on you. "Then why do you watch them?" 

"To torture myself, why else?" 

"Are you a masochist Y/L/N?" Oikawa is careful to whisper his question.

"What the fuck? No. I just like watching unrealistic love expectations." You grumble. "Set my standards to an unachievable goal." 

You walk over to the Christmas decorations, picking up a tiny teddy bear ornament. "Whoever you end up dating has some big shoes to fill then." Oikawa chuckles beside you, his hand reaching towards a glass reindeer. "If there even is someone out there for me." You mumble, your tone flat. Oikawa notices your self doubt, he raises the reindeer in front of you. "There's someone out there for everyone Y/L/N." You gently take the ornament out of Oikawa's hand and smile at how beautiful it is. "Easy enough for you to say. You're handsome. I'm sure if you went up to any girl, they wouldn't hesitate to say yes to you." 

You look around the aisle for a basket and see one at the other end, excusing yourself when you walk past Oikawa to grab a basket. A mischievous smirk forms on Oikawa's face, he quietly follows after Y/L/N. "Excuse me." Oikawa speaks as if he doesn't know you. With a raised eyebrow, you look up at him. "You're really cute, do you want to go out with me?" Oikawa winks at you. You notice what he's doing and giggle. 

"Idiot." You whisper, placing the ornaments in your basket. 

"Well, I hate to prove you wrong but I can't get every girl to say yes to me. You just proved it." Oikawa shrugs, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. 

"Okay smartass." Oikawa notices Y/L/N's small smile and his insides warm up from the sight. The two continue to pick out decorations for Y/L/N's apartment and Christmas tree. With full hands after shopping for roughly two hours, the two decide to call a cab back to Y/L/N's apartment. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You take a step back to look at the tree. Oikawa plugs the lights in and the tree looks ten times better. "It's so cute!" You squeal when you stare at the tree. "Aren't you putting the tree up a bit early? December starts next week." Oikawa teases you but you ignore him. "It's too cute for me to not put up early." You adjust one of the ornaments. Oikawa stands next to Y/L/N, his eyes focused on her more than the lit tree. "Thank you for helping me Oikawa." You turn to look at him, startled that he's already looking at you. 

"You're really cute when you light up like this Y/L/N." 

Pressing your lips together, you avert your eyes. "I don't know how to respond to your compliments. I can't tell if you're messing around or being honest." 

"Of course I'm being serious." Oikawa crosses his arms, pouting. "Sure." You laugh, walking over to your coffee table to grab your camera. You took a few photos of you and Oikawa setting up the tree earlier. But now that the tree is up and lit, you wanted to capture the moment. Oikawa quietly watches you raise the camera up towards him. He easily smiles when he sees your camera. You couldn't help but smile when you see his bright grin. 

"The tree makes you look a hundred times better." 

"Are you saying I don't look good without that tree behind me?" Oikawa grumbles, walking over towards you to look at the image. "Yeah. Look how much of a difference you look without it back there." You cover your hand over the tree to show Oikawa. "This looks like any photo I take of you. But with the tree in the back..." You uncover your hand and the image seems more festive and warm. 

"Looks the same to me..." Oikawa murmurs beside you, his hair tickling your face. "Whatever, you don't get my vision." You lower your camera and place it back on the coffee table. The sound of the doorbell catches your attention and you hurry to answer the door, accepting the takeout from the delivery driver. "Perfect timing." You walk over to your coffee table and place the bag of sushi takeout on the table. Oikawa joins you on the sofa and he takes one of the sushi platters from you. 

"Should we exchange gifts?" You bring up the topic, handing Oikawa a pair of chopsticks. "That sounds fun." Oikawa grins at the idea. "Would you settle with a kiss from me as a gift?" Oikawa teases and you roll your eyes. "If you were my boyfriend." You nonchalantly answer. Oikawa stiffens next to Y/L/N, pondering on the idea. "What do you usually get as gifts Oikawa?" You take a bite of your tuna sushi. "Clothes usually. I don't have the heart to tell my family I want other things than that." Oikawa wears a small smile, dipping his tuna sushi in some soy sauce. 

"What do you want this year?" You lower your plate down, looking over at Oikawa. "If it's too expensive for a university student to afford, don't bother telling me." 

"Damn, I guess I'll kiss my corvette goodbye." Oikawa sarcastically jokes. 

"Get you a sugar mommy before Christmas and I'm sure you'll get that corvette." You joke along with Oikawa. "I'll pass." Oikawa chuckles.

"Seriously, what do you want? The only things I really know about you is that you drink a lot of alcohol and mess around with girls." You poke the top of your sushi. "And that you love volleyball. Just not as much as Kageyama does." 

"Don't compare me to him. That ruins my mood." Oikawa grumbles, eating another piece of sushi. You flick your eyes over to Oikawa. "The two of you really hate being compared to one another." You smirk at the thought, shaking your head. "I'm sure whatever you get me will be fine. Just don't get Kageyama something similar." Oikawa narrows his eyes on you. You slowly nod your head, still clueless as to what gift you'll get for Oikawa.

"What do you want Y/L/N?" Oikawa places his plate down on the table and you do the same. "Hmm..." You stare at the ceiling. The one thing you want isn't something you could just buy at the store. You purse your lips together and turn your attention over to Oikawa. "It's a priceless gift." 

"So you do want that kiss?" Oikawa jokes and you grab one of the decorative pillows next to you, throwing it at him. He easily catches it, laughing. 

"You coming over here for Christmas is a gift in itself Oikawa." You speak from the heart when you look at him. Oikawa notices the serious gaze Y/L/N holds and his laughter fades away. He hears the loud thumping of his heartbeat in his eardrums. You realize how cheesy you sound, a blush creeping across your face. You lightly slap your cheeks and look away. Oikawa quietly exhales, the corner of his lips curl up.

_Y/L/N's constantly making his heart race for her today._


	22. It's not you. It's me.

You're drowned in several essays and projects when December rolls around. Not only is there classwork to do, you're also trying to balance time to study for upcoming tests. Christmas is only 15 days away and you still haven't found anything for Oikawa. You're scrolling through different websites to get ideas but nothing calls out to you. Kageyama peers over your shoulder, he rests his chin on your shoulder. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be finishing off that essay." You are over at Kageyama's house to catch up while working on your separate assignments. 

"I'm taking a break." You mumble, hovering over a few simple rings. "Tobio, do guys like to wear rings?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow, he looks at you curiously. "Personally, I don't since it'll be in the way when I want to play volleyball." You groan, closing your laptop and resting your head on the cool laptop surface. Kageyama sits up straight and notices your flustered reaction. "Are you trying to get some guy a ring?" Kageyama furrows his brows together. 

You shrug, your voice muffling into your laptop. "I don't know what to get him." 

"Who?" Kageyama raises your head up, making you look at him. "Your worst enemy." You stick your tongue out playfully when you watch Kageyama's face scrunch together. "Get him a bag of coal and call it a day." Kageyama huffs, releasing his hold on your head. "Why are you getting him something anyway? He's been nothing but a hassle in your life since you've met him." 

You grow quiet from Kageyama's words. You did go through several emotional and physical hurdles since you've interacted with Oikawa. But no matter how much you try to push him away, he placed himself in front of you without trying. He's also trying to change himself for the better, even though his reasoning is a bit childish. You believe his reasoning may only be half true. You've never met anyone who's willing to change themselves just to be your friend. 

Kageyama notices Y/N's long silence and flicks her nose. "Are you thinking about him?" Your hands fly to your nose, rubbing the spot Kageyama's flicked. "Help me get Oikawa something Tobio!" You whine out. 

"As if I'm going to do that. Go back to work." Kageyama flips open your laptop and pulls up your word document. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Oikawa, what are we doing here?" Iwaizumi stares at the glass case of rings. Oikawa adjusts the glasses on his face and leans away from the glass case. "I'm trying to get Y/L/N a Christmas gift. But...these are not good enough for her." Oikawa's voice falls into silence when he walks away. 

Iwaizumi perks up when he hears Oikawa's frustration. "You've never bought a girl a gift before on Christmas. This is exciting." Iwaizumi chuckles. "Shut up." Oikawa claps back, staring at another glass case. An employee catches sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, she stares at herself in the mirror before walking over to assist him. "Hello gentlemen." Her bubbly voice catches Iwaizumi's attention but not Oikawa's. "Did you need any assistance?" Her attention focuses on Oikawa but he pays her no mind. 

"Uh, I apologize. He gets like this when he's focused." Iwaizumi apologizes to the employee, nudging Oikawa. Oikawa raises his eyes up and notices the employee. She gives him a sly smile when he looks up. "Perfect, I need your help. What ring would you like for a Christmas gift?" Oikawa straightens up and glances at the girl from his glasses. His question makes her blush and she eyes the many glass cases around in the store. "This ring is popular this year." She walks over to the glass case that's closer to the front of the store. Oikawa stares at the flashy ring. 

"Doesn't that look like an engagement ring?" Iwaizumi whispers over to Oikawa. Oikawa ponders on the thought. "Thank you for helping." Oikawa looks back up to the employee and she nods her head. She idles a bit longer when Oikawa stares at the ring. "I don't want to get her something that's just a trend right now." Oikawa mumbles to himself, scratching the side of his head. "Wait. Iwaizumi we have to go somewhere else." Oikawa grabs onto Iwaizumi's arm and pulls him out of the store. 

"Did you come up with another idea?" Iwaizumi keeps up with Oikawa. "No. I just realized I don't know her ring size." Oikawa groans. "How am I suppose to ask her without making her suspicious?" 

"Ask Kageyama." Iwaizumi blurts out an obvious answer. "What?! No. I'm not going to the enemy for an answer. You ask him for me." Oikawa folds his hands together in a prayer towards Iwaizumi. "He'll think I'm going after her. That won't help us." Iwaizumi shuts the option down. "Fine. I'll just ask her myself." Oikawa steps to the side to not block foot traffic. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and Facetime's Y/L/N.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Your phone chimes between you and Kageyama on the table. "Who is it?" Kageyama asks, busily typing on his laptop. "Oikawa?" You raise an eyebrow, reaching for your phone before Kageyama snatches it away from you. You slide your finger across your screen to accept his Facetime call. "Is there a reason why you're facetiming me instead of texting?" You prop your phone up against your glass of apple juice. 

"I wanted to see your face." Oikawa easily flirts like usual and you roll your eyes, laughing at his stupidity. Kageyama leans over to glare at Oikawa from the phone. "Ew, please move your face Kageyama." Iwaizumi shoves his face towards Oikawa's phone and waves at Kageyama. "Nice to see you Kageyama." Kageyama's glare softens and he says hi to Iwaizumi. "So you're with Y/L/N right now?" 

"Yeah, we're finishing up our classwork." 

"Excuse me?!" Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi's face away. "I didn't call for you two to have a conversation." You flick your eyes over to the phone and notice the glasses on Oikawa's face. Tilting your head, you grab hold of your phone. "Did you always wear glasses Oikawa?" 

"Yeah." Oikawa lies, smirking. "Do I look cool?" 

"You look smart for once." You blurt out. Iwaizumi can be heard chuckling beside him. Oikawa knits his brows, shoving Iwaizumi. Kageyama holds back his chuckling. "Anyway, did you need something? I don't know how much longer Kageyama is going to let me talk on the phone before he snatches it away."

"What is he? Your dad?" Oikawa jabs at Kageyama. "I swear Oikawa..." Kageyama grumbles loudly. "I called to ask you a few questions to help me find the perfect gift for you." Oikawa spits out his question, nervous from Kageyama's tone. "What's your clothing, shoes, and ring size?" Iwaizuimi stares at Oikawa. So his initial plan is to ask a range of sizes to not make it noticeable that he only needed one actual answer. "What do you need her ring size for." Kageyama snatches the phone out of your hand and glares at Oikawa. 

"Girls like jewelry?" Oikawa comes up with a quick excuse. "Then get her earrings or a necklace. Rings are more intimate." Kageyama huffs out. "So is that why you didn't want me to get one for Oikawa?" You whisper towards him. "No, he can get coal for all I care for." Kageyama hisses at you. 

"No one asked you for your input Kageyama." Oikawa snaps back. "Stop being jealous Tobio." You reach out for your phone but Kageyama stretches his arm out further away from you. 

"Do I have to remind you that I like you Y/N?" Kageyama eyes you and you stiffen. 

"HEY. DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING I'LL HATE." Oikawa yells into the phone when he hears Kageyama's declaration. Kageyama ends the call, throwing your phone across the room towards the sofa. 

"I think you've been spending too much time with Oikawa." Kageyama places his hands around your wrist. He gently pulls you close to him, his dark blue eyes wavering when he looks at your still face. You purse your lips together, trying to pull your wrist back from Kageyama. He tightens his hold, his face leaning extremely close to yours. "I don't like it." Kageyama stares deeply into your eyes. His lips catch onto yours and you tremble under Kageyama's lips. 

Getting your thoughts back together, you force your wrists out of his grasp. Your shared kiss with Kageyama is clouded with anger and jealousy. "Stop it, Tobio." Your words quiver out. "Stop forcing yourself onto me." Your wavering eyes stare into his darken over blue eyes. "I don't feel anything when you kiss me." Your words fall in Kageyama's ears. He wears a contorted expression, biting his lower lip. 

"Why? What's wrong with me Y/N?" Kageyama's words comes out coarse.

"As cliche as this sounds...it's not you. It's me Tobio." You frown when you look at Kageyama. "My heart..." You dig your fingernails into your palm. "It races for Oikawa." 


	23. Window shopping

Standing up from your seat, you quickly throw your things together into your backpack. Kageyama is in shock from your words and you feel uncomfortable being around him right now. You walk over to the sofa and grab your phone, sliding it into your coat pocket. "You're serious...aren't you Y/N?" Kageyama speaks to you from his small dining table. You stop in the middle of the room, clutching onto the strap of your backpack.

"I'm too afraid to put a label on how I feel when I'm around him but..." You nervously look over at Kageyama. "When he kisses me...it leaves me in a daze and I ache for more."

"Are you sure it's not lust?" Kageyama tries to make up an excuse for your emotions. This reminds you of the night where you blamed the feelings on alcohol. "I don't think so Tobio." You quietly answer him, leaving his apartment to gather your thoughts together.

You drag out a sigh when you hear the door to Kageyama's apartment close behind you. If you didn't hurt Kageyama enough before, this definitely hurts him more than ever. Your heart aches and the coldness of the winter air doesn't seem to freeze over your heated emotions. Ruffling your hair, you decide to go window shopping. You'll finish up on your assignments later.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Oikawa sees the call end and he starts to panic. Iwaizumi crosses his arms, clearing his throat. "Well, looks like you didn't get an answer and you've ticked Kageyama off."

"Give me his number Iwaizumi!" Oikawa holds his hand out for Iwaizumi's phone but he only receives air.

"No way in hell am I putting myself between the crossfire." Iwaizumi walks ahead of Oikawa. "You also shouldn't spend too much time with Y/L/N knowing full well how Kageyama feels about her." Oikawa scoffs, putting his hands into his coat pocket. "He's not a threat to me." 

"He should be. They're childhood friends. Which means they have a longer bond than you can compete with." Iwaizumi stops at a crosswalk. "Well...I have..." Oikawa's words trails off. 

_What exactly did he have against Kageyama?_

Oikawa turns his attention forward when he hears the beeps of the crosswalk. Oikawa and Iwaizumi weave their way through the busy foot traffic. But with the clusters of people, Oikawa bumps into someone's shoulder. He briefly turns to look at them to apologize. 

_Y/L/N?_

She looks over at Oikawa just as surprised. 

_Fate. Oikawa has fate on his side when it came to Y/L/N._

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The beeping of the crosswalk stops. You have five seconds to cross the road but you're surprised at how uncanny it is that you bump into Oikawa. "Oikawa, you can't just stand in the middle of the street!" Iwaizumi calls out to him. The two of you hurry over to the other side of the street. Iwaizumi notices you and raises an eyebrow. "Y/L/N?" 

"What are you doing out here? Weren't you just at Kageyama's place?" Oikawa eyes you, adjusting the glasses on his face. You purse your lips, lowering your head when you hear Kageyama's name. "Words were exchanged and it was too awkward for me to stay." You're discrete with your wording. "Well since you're here, do you want to go shopping with us?" Oikawa takes advantage of the situation and smiles at you. "What are you shopping for?" You raise an eyebrow, looking at the two. 

"Christmas gifts." Oikawa speaks in a matter-of-fact tone, a wink on his face. "Wouldn't it be weird if you know what gift I'm getting you?" You look at Oikawa, distracted by how handsome he looks with glasses. 

"I could pretend to be surprised on Christmas day." Oikawa playfully responds but you shake your head. "You're horrible at acting." You poke fun at him, a giggle escaping from your lips. Iwaizumi watches the two banter back and forth, a smile on his face. "Well, since you're here now Y/L/N, I'm going to take my leave." Iwaizumi waves goodbye to the two of you and weaves his way towards another part of the city. 

"He left in a hurry." You mumble beside Oikawa. "You probably made him feel like a third wheel." Oikawa smirks when he looks over at you. "We would need to be a couple first for Iwaizumi to be a third wheel." You easily banter back. 

"Well, since we're here together...Let's go shopping. We could point out what we like so the two of us can get a better idea for a gift." Oikawa doesn't drop the topic about gifts and you nod along to his idea. You literally have no idea what to get him and since he's here, you could at least get some ideas now. Being in the heart of Shibuya leaves you no excuse to not find anything for him today. 

Pressing your lips together, you extend your hand towards him. Oikawa lowers his gaze to your hand and tilts his head. "Give me your hand so you won't get lost." You murmur, keeping your eyes steady on his dark brown ones. Oikawa complies and intertwines his large hand with your small ones. "Let's be honest here, you're the one that will get lost." Oikawa's warm chuckle rings in your ear and you feel your heart skip. 

"Whatever." You smirk, pulling Oikawa towards a shopping strip. "So no clothes for you." You speak loosely, noticing the several windows of clothes outside. "I wouldn't mind clothes if we got matching ones." Oikawa speaks above you, eyeing the mannequins. "You like that kind of thing Oikawa?" 

"I figured you would." Oikawa pulls his eyes away and looks down at you. You bite your bottom lip. "Couples do that usually." 

"We look like one, don't we?" Oikawa points towards the window that reflects the two of you. You shyly stare at your reflections, Oikawa keeps his gaze down on you. He wears a small smile. Averting your eyes, a blush creeps up onto your face. "Let's keep looking." You change the topic and Oikawa quietly chuckles from watching your reaction. A small boutique catches your eye and you see several girls huddle around the store front. Majority of them looking extremely pretty. You feel intimidated to walk near the store. 

"Is someone losing their confidence?" Oikawa hums next to you. "N-No." You weakly retaliate, pressing your lips together. "I just don't feel like I'm pretty lately." Your hand releases from Oikawa's and you run them through your hair. You've stayed up late every night so you've had little to no sleep. Your skin did not approve of your night owl behavior. Oikawa watches Y/L/N frown and he glances over at the girls in front of her. "They're pretty." Oikawa speaks up and you look up at him. "But, you're pretty too Y/L/N. I'm going to be biased here and say you're the prettiest." 

A smile tugs on your face when you see Oikawa grin at you. "Thanks for the self confidence boost Oikawa." 

"Anytime." Oikawa winks at you. You lace your fingers back with his and deeply inhale before walking towards the boutique. "What are they looking at anyway?" Oikawa looks at the multiple organizers on the table with clearance hair accessories. Your eyes glance over at the rack of clothes that also has a sign that says clearance. "Looks like a sale. I'm going to back out on this one." You notice how handsy the girls are towards the clothes. You tug Oikawa along and he follows right beside you. 

"How's going off the grid been for you Oikawa?" You start a casual conversation while the two of you window shop. "To be honest, it's been relaxing. At first I was going crazy and I felt lifeless since all I would do every day is keep people posted on my every move. But, now I have so much time to appreciate everything around me." Oikawa exhales and inhales deeply. "I'm sure your fans miss you though." You stop in front of a toy store, noticing a teddy bear that sits on a pedestal. 

"I'll have plenty of selfies for them when I decide to come back." Oikawa follows your gaze on the teddy bear. "That's a fancy looking teddy bear." Oikawa's eyes widen when he notices how delicately made the bear is. A golden plaque is placed in front of it labeling 1 out of 10. "It looks like it was made with love." You smile when you stare at the honey brown bear.

"Do you like teddy bears Y/L/N?" Oikawa keeps his eyes on the bear, mentally taking note of it. "Yeah. I have several of them back at home. They kept me company when Tobio was too busy to play with me." The memory opens a soft part of your heart. You frown when you think of Kageyama. You wonder how he's holding up. "Hey, don't talk about another guy when you're with me." Oikawa pinches your cheek. 

"He's part of the memory." You grumble, rubbing the spot Oikawa pinched. The two of you walk away from the toy store and something catches Oikawa's eyes. He pulls you like a rag-doll towards a sports shop. "No way! They're selling a volleyball that's signed by one of the national volleyball players!" Oikawa taps furiously on the glass window. You smile when you see how excited he is. Your eyes casually glance for a price tag and of course it's no surprise that it's in the hundreds. But it's better than a corvette price tag. 

"One day you'll make someone excited like this." You glance over at Oikawa. "You think so?" Oikawa grins at you. "I'll have to work harder than. National volleyball here I come!" Oikawa seems more energetic than earlier. The two of you continue to window shop even though you've already set your mind on his gift. 

You mentally calculate your funds and minus out the yens in your head while you keep up with Oikawa.


	24. It's not fair

"Why am I here?" Tsukishima finds himself at a bar with Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. He grumbles, taking a sip of his beer. "It's not often Kageyama calls us all together." Yamaguchi whispers next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima flicks his eyes over to Kageyama. He's been silent the entire night, his eyes distant and his face stuck in a look of misery. 

"Well, he's not making it any easier for me to stay here when he's just being quiet." Tsukishima leans back in the booth, crossing his arms. Hinata glances at Kageyama from the corner of his eye. He bites his bottom lip, parting his lips slightly to question Kageyama. Kageyama places the bottle of beer in his hand down on the table a bit roughly. Yamaguchi tenses beside Tsukishima, their attention towards him. 

"What do you do when a girl you like, likes someone else?" Kageyama's low voice filters out of his throat. Tsukishima scrunches his face, putting a hand to his face. "Did you really call us out here to talk about stupid shit like that?" Tsukishima doesn't hold back his tongue. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi elbows Tsukishima in the side. "Sorry, Kageyama. Tsukishima has no sympathy in that department. 

"Does Y/L/N like someone else?" Hinata speaks up, peering at Kageyama. Kageyama clenches his teeth when he hears Hinata beside him. "She's your childhood friend right?" Yamaguchi asks, tilting his head to the side. 

"Damn. Even your childhood friend doesn't want you?" Tsukishima mumbles, a dark grin on his face. Hinata kicks Tsukishima under the table which makes him wince. Kageyama groans loudly, downing another bottle of beer. He raises his hand up to call a server over for another bottle. 

"I expected her to not return my feelings but...for it to actually happen." Kageyama cuts himself off. He closes his eyes and exhales deeply. The three quietly listen to him. Neither of them are sure what to say to him. "Well...you said you expected it, right?" Tsukishima looks at Kageyama, uncrossing his arms. Kageyama flutters his eyes open to look at Tsukishima. "At least you gave yourself a head start in getting heartbroken." Tsukishima speaks nonchalantly, not feeling sympathetic to Kageyama in the slightest. 

The server comes back with Kageyama's beer. Kageyama holds the cold beer in his heated palms, his fingers twirling the top of the bottle. "I think I would be less hurt if the person she fell for isn't someone I despise." Kageyama mumbles. Yamaguchi purses his lips, tempted to ask who the person is. "Is it someone we also know?" Hinata questions, both eyebrows raised. Kageyama couldn't say Oikawa's name aloud. He didn't even want to think of him at all. Raising the beer to his lips, he starts to chug the beer down. 

"You should know Hinata, you've been around the two more than we have. I never even met the girl." Tsukishima turns his eyes over to Hinata. Hinata scratches the side of his head, his eyes lost. "I would've met her if I wasn't drowning in classwork..." Yamaguchi speaks more to himself than the others. "You don't ever need to meet her Tsukishima. You're her type too." Kageyama grumbles when he looks over at Tsukishima. 

"Her type?" Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, unsure if that's a compliment or not. Hinata seems to realize who Kageyama is upset over, his eyes lighting up. "OIKAWA!" Hinata blurts out the answer. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both wear an alarmed expression while Kageyama's face contorts into one of hatred. 

"Oikawa is the girl stealer?" Yamaguchi carefully speaks up, looking over to Kageyama. Kageyama's face scrunches up and his heart shatters again. He calls for another drink but Hinata stops him. "I think you need to cool off on the beers Kageyama. You've made a little collection in the corner already." Ten bottles of beers are stacking up in the corner of the table. 

"Drinking won't ease your pain." Tsukishima comments, finishing off his beer. "Have you told Y/L/N how upset you are about this? It won't change the fact that she likes Oikawa, but at least you'll be able to get your feelings off of your chest." Yamaguchi and Hinata stare at Tsukishima in awe. "I didn't expect you to give Kageyama advice, Tsukki." 

Tsukishima grunts, his eyes averting from the three. "I'm just tired of seeing how helpless Kageyama is. I'm heading out now." Tsukishima stands up and pays for his drinks, leaving the three behind. "It is getting late. Should Hinata and I help you home Kageyama?" Yamaguchi looks over at Kageyama. His eyes stare at the table with a blank expression. "No, it's fine. I'm not drunk or anything." Kageyama slides on his coat, tossing his cash onto the table. Hinata exits out of the booth first to let Kageyama by. "I'm going to her apartment." 

"Don't cause any trouble!" Hinata shouts when he sees Kageyama running out of the bar. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Yamaguchi stands beside Hinata with a worried expression. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Hinata wears a smile, tapping on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You step out of the bathroom, turning off the bathroom light and ruffling your wet hair into your towel. A yawn escapes from your lips and you stare at the clock that reads 11PM. 

_Today's been a long one._

You walk over to your coffee table, picking up the remote to turn on the television. Halfway from sitting down, you hear your doorbell ring. You raise an eyebrow. "Who's ringing my door at this hour?" You mumble, making your way over to the door and staring through the hole in the door. Your body tenses when you see Kageyama, his face flushed red. 

Nervously, you unlock your door.

"Tobio?" You whisper his name into the cold night air. 

Kageyama raises his eyes to look at you. His dark blue eyes are hollow and lack any sign of life. The smell of alcohol hits you in the face. "Have you been drinking?" Your nervousness erases into one of worry. Kageyama notices your wet hair and gently pushes you inside, letting himself in. "You'll get sick." Kageyama speaks softly towards you. Your chest tightens slightly from his words. He still worries over you despite how intoxicated he is. 

"What are you doing here Tobio?" You question him, stepping back when you watch him fumble to take his shoes off. "You ran away earlier today. So I came here to finish our conversation." Kageyama walks himself over to the sofa, sitting himself down. You feel the chill of the winter wind and close the door before walking over to Kageyama. Anxiety creeps into your palms. You didn't want to speak further about your feelings towards Oikawa. You were still hesitant to think about your feelings. Quietly, you sit down on the sofa. "Should I get you some water Tobio?" 

Kageyama shakes his head, his body feels extremely heavy now and the alcohol seems to be kicking in now. Kageyama lowers his head into your lap, feeling you tense under him. 

A small smile forms on his face when he looks up at you. "You smell sweet." Pressing your lips together, you nervously stare at him. "Well, I did just shower. I can't say the same for you. You reek of alcohol." 

Kageyama lowly chuckles, his smile slipping away. "God, why are you so perfect." Kageyama frowns when he looks at you, his low voice clouds with aching pain. You couldn't pretend to ignore his tone even if you wanted to try. A silence looms over the two of you. Your fingers nervously reach over towards Kageyama's bangs, you move them out of his eyes. Kageyama trembles from your touch and you feel the corner of your eyes well up in tears. "What's going to happen to us Tobio?" The words quiver from your lips. "I let you down again."

Kageyama forces his eyes shut, his hand reaches up to yours. "Yeah, you did. I told you to not fall for another jerk and here you are. Doing exactly that." Kageyama frowns, his brows knitting together. Biting your bottom lip, tears easily slide down your cheeks. "Thanks for not prettying up your words." You lightheartedly laugh. Kageyama tightens his hold on your hand, placing it against his cheek. The heat emanates from Kageyama's cheek onto your palm. 

"What hurts me the most is that Oikawa is the one who wavered your heart and not me." Kageyama speaks up again, his voice a soft whisper. "We've been competitive against each other for as long as I can remember." Kageyama slowly opens his eyes to see your tearstained face. "I guess I have to take another loss against Oikawa." 

"Another?" You raise an eyebrow, wiping your tears away with your free hand.

"He's smarter than me." Kageyama shamefully admits, his eyes glaring at nothing specific. "That guy really has the whole package. Smart, athletic, and he's not the ugliest." Kageyama grows more furious the further he points out the pro's of Oikawa. "His only con was that he's a sleazebag. But..." Kageyama presses his cheek into your palm. "You changed him for the better." A sad smile etches onto Kageyama's face, his eyes wavering. "Unlike the other guys you've dated...you've managed to change Oikawa." 

You feel your heart race when you listen to Kageyama. 

"Oikawa made your life a living hell but he made sure to clean up the mess that he caused. I'll give him props for that." Kageyama pulls his head away from your lap, lacing your fingers with his. "Iwaizumi told me Oikawa's been smiling more genuinely since you've opened up to him too." You notice the goosebumps that litter Kageyama's arms. You can't imagine how much pain Kageyama is feeling while he talks about Oikawa. Moving on instinct, you pull Kageyama into an embrace. Your arms wrap around his neck. 

"Don't force yourself to talk about him Tobio." Your words tremble in Kageyama's ear. You feel him relax under your hold, his arms wrapping around your waist. "I hate Oikawa." Kageyama whimpers out, he drops his guard and starts to cry. "It's not fair. He gets everything he wants." Your tears form again when you hear Kageyama cry out. His arms tighten around you and he hides his face in the nook of your neck. His hair tickles you. You couldn't form any words. The only thing you can do is be here for Kageyama. 

With a heavy heart you mentally apologize to Kageyama. Slowly, you stroke Kageyama's hair. The sound of Kageyama's sobbing fills your ears. 

_I'm sorry Tobio. I'm always letting you down._


	25. If it's her, I'll be patient.

Kageyama falls asleep not long after his crying. You walk over to the sofa and drape a blanket over him. Squatting down, your fingers gently stroke his hair to the side. "I'm sorry Tobio." You whisper to his sleeping face. A weak smile falls off your face and you grab your coat to get some fresh air. You're careful to close the door as quietly as possible. The chilly air nips your bare legs, your coat not long enough to cover you. The sigh you release forms a clear air cloud from the cold. You stare out towards the several street lights and honking cars. Alone with your thoughts, you're weighed down by guilt. Kageyama having feelings for you is a perfect love story like the ones you see in movies. A childhood friend falling in love, becoming a couple, and living their lives together. 

Everything about that seems like something you ached for. 

But the reality is -- your heart.

Your heart didn't waver the same way towards Kageyama. You only see him as a best friend and you couldn't see anything more than that. 

You dig your fingernails into your palms, replacing the anxiety you feel with pain. 

_Should you not pursue whatever your feelings are of Oikawa to protect your friendship with Kageyama?_

"No." You quickly rid of the thought. The damage is already done. Kageyama is already heartbroken. You just have to expect the sudden need for personal space from Kageyama. Changing your thought process, you think about Oikawa. 

The two of you started off on the wrong foot. Your first meeting turned into a one night stand and then things went out of control after that. The two of you had trouble keeping your lips and hands off each other. Lust being the driving factor to your relationship. But within the course of a few weeks, Oikawa's changed his ways. You're only hesitant that Oikawa will revert back to his usual behavior once his phase of getting your attention is complete. You're not willing to have your heartbroken again. Kageyama wouldn't be there for you to run to. 

Admitting to these feelings is a game of chance.

_Do you chance into admitting your feelings for potential love?_

Your friendship with Kageyama is also on the line. You doubt your friendship will go back to how things are. 

Frustrated, you hide your face in your palms. You can only cry at a time like this. 

_Why did things have to come to this?_

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The next morning you wake up earlier than usual. Kageyama is still asleep on the sofa and you leave him a hangover drink with a note attached. Your eyes gaze at his sleeping face, your heart strings aching. Walking out of the door, you leave behind an extra key hidden in your flower pot by your door for Kageyama. Inhaling the crisp morning air, you make your way to school. During your walk there, you stop at the sports shop you looked at yesterday with Oikawa. One of the employees notice you as they unlock the front door. 

"Pretty, isn't she?" The guy seemingly around your age speaks to you. You raise an eyebrow, looking over to him. "She?" He points at the volleyball with a smile to answer your question. "Oh." You awkwardly laugh. "Yeah...I guess." You grow quiet. 

"Did you want a closer look at it?" The guy holds the door open for you and you shake your head. "I can wait outside till you settle in." You notice the store won't be open for another five minutes. "No, it's fine. The store opens in five minutes anyway." He continues to hold the door open and you excuse yourself when you step inside. He walks towards the back to turn on the store lights and boot up the computers. "Good thing I left earlier today." You whisper to yourself, walking over to the display case. The flicker of lights turn on and a beam of light shines down on the volleyball. You recall Oikawa's excitement when he stared at the volleyball yesterday. He looked so innocent and youthful. 

The corner of your lips tug into a smile and the sound of footsteps approach you. 

"Are you also into volleyball?" The employee speaks up and you turn your eyes upward, shaking your head. "I have a few friends who are." The guy nods his head. "Debating whether you should get this as a gift for them?" Your eyes widen. "How'd you know?" He chuckles and shrugs. "Just a guess. Since you're not the one who wants it." 

Your eyes lower back to the autographed volleyball. Oikawa's smiling face resurfaces your mind and you feel your heart waver. You've never given Kageyama such an expensive present and you've been friends for 20 years. Worse case scenario, you can sell the volleyball on the internet if Oikawa pisses you off before Christmas day. "Could I purchase this?" You point at the volleyball and the employee nods his head. 

"I'll be back with a box for it and we can finish the transaction at the register." The employee walks away and leaves you by the display case. He comes back shortly with a semi large box lined with tissue paper. Carefully, he lifts the glass case off and neatly tucks the volleyball inside the box. 

"Whoever's getting this is one lucky person." The employee smiles towards you, leading you towards the register. "They better feel lucky." You playfully respond back, pulling out your wallet and grabbing your debit card out. With a few clicks and a scan on the employees end, you insert your card. Mentally you kiss goodbye to your funds. 

After a completed transaction the employee hands you the gift box in a larger bag for easier carrying. Luckily the logo of the store isn't plastered on the bag to give the gift away. You thank the employee and make your way towards the university.

The remainder of your school day goes by normally.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Come on Iwa-chan! You're moving so slow." That afternoon Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to the toy store he went to with Y/L/N. "Why are you dragging me everywhere lately..." Iwaizumi grumbles, slouching over with his hands in his pockets. "I liked it better when you left me alone." 

"You're such a loser. Get out and enjoy life man." Oikawa playfully shoves Iwaizumi's shoulder. The two walk towards the toy store and Oikawa's heart sinks when he notices the bear is no longer in the front window. "WAIT. WHERE DID IT GO?!" Oikawa starts to panic while Iwaizumi stares at him with confusion. "Why are we outside of a toy store?" Iwaizumi looks up at the stores sign above the building. Oikawa hurries on inside, leaving Iwaizumi alone. He sees a girl ringing up two customers in front of him. His hand fidgets in his coat pocket. 

"I should've bought it yesterday." Oikawa crumbles the longer he waits to get assistance. Iwaizumi slowly makes his way over to Oikawa, looking around the store. "What exactly are you looking for Oikawa?" Iwaizumi sees nothing in here that's fit for a 20 year old girl. 

Oikawa is too lost in his own thoughts to hear Iwaizumi, his eyes focusing on the customers ahead of him. Iwaizumi pulls on Oikawa's ear to get his attention. "Hey, stop ignoring me you idiot." Oikawa winces from the ear pull. His hands pry Iwaizumi's fingers off. He quickly spouts out the details. "There's this bear that caught Y/L/N's attention when we came by yesterday. It was handmade and the one displayed was the first out of ten. It's the perfect gift for her and it's almost one of a kind." The girl finishes ringing up the customer before him and she calls out to Oikawa. "Sir, did you need any assistance?" 

Oikawa rushes over to the counter and points at where the bear was yesterday. "The bear that sat in front of the window, is it sold?" The girl leans over and notices the bear isn't there. "Oh! We must've forgotten to put it back up for display this morning. Let me go get it for you." She smiles and turns to enter the backroom. "Must be a fancy bear if they hide it away during closing hours." Iwaizumi looks amazed, curiosity pulling him in. The cashier comes back out with the honey brown bear, a pair of short overalls is dressed on him today. 

"It's so cute." Oikawa smiles when he sees the bear. Iwaizumi notices the childlike smile on Oikawa's face. The cashier hands the bear over to Oikawa and he gingerly holds it. "I didn't see it with this outfit yesterday." 

"One of the girls placed it on the bear. So if you didn't want the overalls, we can just take it off." 

"No, no, no. I'm sure Y/L/N would love it even more with it on." Oikawa's eyes glimmer when he looks at the bear. He places the bear back on the counter and asks the girl to ring up the items. She scans the two items and opens a drawer to pull out a certificate of authenticity. She then excuses herself to go in the back to get a special box to place the bear in. Oikawa holds a smile on his face when he touches the bears ear gently. 

"I've never seen you smile so much Oikawa." Iwaizumi looks at the bear. 

"I don't think I've felt this alive in awhile. Besides playing volleyball, of course." Oikawa winks at Iwaizumi. The employee comes back with the box and some pink ribbon. The box is filled with soft pink tissue paper and a thank you note from the maker. She gently places the bear inside and covers the lid, beautifully tying a ribbon around it. Grabbing a larger bag, she places the box inside and thanks Oikawa for coming in. Oikawa and Iwaizumi say their thanks before exiting out of the store. Oikawa's eyes downcast to the bag in his hand. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees this." 

"Are you going to confess your feelings that day too?" Iwaizumi bluntly asks. Oikawa forms a troubled expression. "What? Confess?" Iwaizumi narrows his eyes on Oikawa. "You're just buying this for her as a platonic thing?" Silence speaks first before Oikawa stutters a response. "Y-Yeah?" 

Iwaizumi gives a deadpan look towards Oikawa. "You know I can easily tell if you're lying?" Oikawa heaves a sigh and droops his shoulders. "I don't know if she feels the same way. I also don't want to push myself onto her especially with everything going on between her and Kageyama." Oikawa starts to pour out his feelings, making his way towards the train station to see Iwaizumi off. 

"So you're being patient for once?" Iwaizumi smirks at the thought. 

"Yeah." Oikawa doesn't hesitate to answer. He turns to look at Iwaizumi. "If it's Y/L/N, I'll be patient." A smile plasters on Oikawa's face. The thought of her makes his heart race unlike anything else.


	26. I'll miss you

You've survived the final week of projects, tests, and classwork with one class left which is your photography class. Once you turn in your photos for the assignment, you're free to enjoy your much needed break until the start of next year. You flip through the portfolio which consists a lot of landscape images, Kageyama, and towards the end there's photos of Oikawa.

It's been so busy lately that you haven't had the time to talk to either of them. Your eyes waver when you see a photo of Kageyama. Pressing your lips together, you close your portfolio and walk up to your professor. "Here's my assignment." You hand your portfolio over and your professor thanks you. "Enjoy the holiday and new year Y/L/N." Your professor waves goodbye to you and you thank her, wishing her the same. Exiting the class, you pull out your phone and debate whether you should contact Kageyama. You wanted to see him tonight before he left tomorrow morning for Miyagi.

Steeling your nerves, you hit the call button under Kageyama's name. The deafening dial tone rings in your ear. The automated voice plays back and you lower the phone with a frown. "Y/N." Kageyama's deep voice calls out to you. Your frown disappears when you hear him.

"Tobio." You whisper his name with a smile, you hurry over to him. A feeling of relief washes over you when you stand in front of him. "I thought you were starting early on avoiding me." You mumble under your breath. Kageyama stares at the top of your head with wavering eyes. "No, I just figured I would see you in person before I leave tomorrow." He rests a hand on the top of your head, gently stroking your hair with his trembling hand. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me." You wear a soft smile. "Oh, before I forget." Sliding your backpack off your shoulders, you unzip your backpack and reach inside for a small box. You gently grab Kageyama's hand and place the box in his palm. "Merry early Christmas Tobio." You smile towards him. Kageyama is surprised by the gift in his hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kageyama shyly scrunches his nose, cheeks pink.

"Of course I do. Open it." You nudge the present closer to him. Kageyama lifts the lid off of the box and there sits a silver anklet with his initials. "You said a ring would get in your way when you're playing volleyball, so I thought this anklet would be better." Kageyama flicks his eyes to you, confused. "I thought you were looking up rings for Oikawa?"

"You assumed that. I never said it was for him. I was going to get us a matching friendship ring but hearing your response about it changed my mind." You playfully stick your tongue out. "I was worried you'd find this girly." Your eyes look back down to the anklet. Kageyama shakes his head, his fingers carefully take the anklet out of the box. The letters TK sparkle in the sunset glow light. A smile tugs on Kageyama's lips. "This might be a good luck charm."

You're happy when you hear Kageyama's response. He leans down and lifts his pants up, clasping the anklet around his leg. He then puts the empty present box into his backpack, unveiling a gift for you. A small bag extends towards you and you hold your hands out to take it from Kageyama. You open up the bag and see a small box.

_Did Kageyama also get you jewelry?_

You take the box out of the bag and open up the top lid to see a golden bracelet. A tiny teddy bear charm dangles from it. The corner of your lips tug into a smile when you see the teddy bear. "Did you happen to pick a bracelet with a bear on it?" Kageyama helps you clasp the bracelet on your wrist. His fingers graze against your skin making your chest tighten. "No. I still remember your collection of bears back at home. You threatened me one day saying the bears make a better friend than I did when I started playing volleyball more intensely." Kageyama dryly chuckles when he recalls the past. You also laugh along with him.

"I can't believe all the dumb things I would say." Your eyes twinkle when you shake your wrist around to see the bear dangle. Kageyama soaks in Y/N's smile, his heart racing. "Should we get dinner together before we part ways?" Kageyama timidly asks.

"Sure." You wrap your arm around Kageyama's, tugging him along towards the entrance of the university. Kageyama savors the moment, his eyes glancing over to Y/N's small smile. "What are you in the mood for?" Lifting your head up, you look over to Kageyama. "Should we get some ramen?" Kageyama shrugs, tossing out an idea. "Sounds good." A smile forms on your face and the two of you decide which ramen shop to go to. The decision is difficult with the amount of options.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The two enjoy of you each others company, making small talk while finishing off your ramens in a tiny corner of the restaurant. 

"Are you still watching movies by yourself on Christmas day?" Kageyama dips his spoon into the broth, taking a sip. Shaking your head, you lower your chopsticks. You debated whether or not to bring it up that Oikawa is coming over. 

_Would telling Kageyama ruin the mood?_

Kageyama pauses briefly, pressing his lips into a fine line. "Is _he_ coming over?" Kageyama avoids saying Oikawa's name and you silently nod your head. "Don't drink too much alcohol with him." Kageyama extends his hand out and pinches your cheek. He tries to force a smile and you can feel your chest ache. "I won't." A small smile forms on your face. "Make sure to tell your grandpa and sister, I said hello." 

Kageyama nods his head, placing his spoon down and pushing the bowl towards the middle of the table. The two of you finish your ramen and Kageyama insists to pay for the bill. After paying, the two of you enter back out into the busy night street. "Looks like people are last minute shopping still." You stare at the huge crowds. "Hopefully they get whatever they're looking for either today or tomorrow." Kageyama tugs you closer to him and away from the crowd. "Well, I should head back and start packing my things. I have an early bus to catch in the morning." 

You couldn't help but frown when you look up at Kageyama. You won't see him again until the first week of January. Kageyama lowers his eyes to your lips, a frown also on his face. "Don't look so sad. I'm sure you won't have time to miss me when you're with him." Kageyama dryly chuckles. 

"Stop it Tobio." You grumble, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Of course I'll miss you. No one's going to lecture me about my unnecessary amount of sweets I'll be consuming over the break." 

"I'll make sure to call you during the break then." Kageyama returns your embrace, his arms give you a tight squeeze. You stay like this for another minute before pulling away. "Make sure to tell me when you make it safely to Miyagi." You whisper to Kageyama. He nods his head, sliding his hands back into his pockets. 

"Get home safe Y/N." A smile forms on Kageyama's face, he watches her blend into the crowd before making his way to the train station. 

The cold wraps you around it's finger again when you walk alone. You raise your wrist out and stare at the bracelet Kageyama's gifted you. A small smile etches onto your face, your eyes watering. You could imagine Kageyama pondering seriously when he picked this out for you. You're incredibly thankful to have a friend like him.


	27. Christmas eve

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa lets himself in Iwaizumi's apartment with the spare apartment key. He notices how quiet the apartment is. "Is he not awake yet?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, staring at his phone that reads 10AM. He leaves his present and breakfast on the counter and walks down a small hallway towards Iwaizumi's room. The sound of snoring is faintly heard behind Iwaizuimi's bedroom door. Oikawa carefully opens the door, peering inside.

Iwaizuimi is in a deep sleep, hugging his pillow against his chest. A mischievous smirk grows on Oikawa's face when he steps inside.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa hums out, his hands swiftly pull the blankets off of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's face scrunches together and he groans out. "LET ME SLEEP IN. WE DON'T HAVE CLASSES TO GO TO." With his eyes still closed he tries to blindly grab for the blanket but Oikawa keeps his hold on the blanket.

"It's Christmas Eve Iwa-chan. I didn't come over early to watch you sleep." Oikawa tosses the blankets over him. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

Five minutes later Iwaizumi emerges from his room with a messy bedhead. Oikawa lowers his phone when he sees Iwaizumi tiredly sit down in the bar stool in front of him. Oikawa smirks and places a takeout box in front of him.

"Ta-da~ Guess who got you breakfast on his way here." Oikawa points to himself. "This guy." He grins, waiting for Iwaizumi to open the lid. Iwaizumi tiredly lifts up the lid and sees two fluffy pancakes in front of him. His eyes light up and he takes the plastic utensils out of the bag, slicing a piece off the pancake. "I'm not mad you woke me up anymore." Iwaizumi smiles when the airy pancake meets his tongue.

"You better not be. I also brought over your present." Oikawa places an envelope next to Iwaizumi. "Is it money?" Iwaizumi wears a playful smirk, lowering the knife and fork in his hand to pick up the envelope.

"I guess in a way it is?" Oikawa takes a moment to think about it. Iwaizumi rips open the envelope and sees a gift certificate to a local spot that specializes in agedashi dōfu. His jaw drops when he sees the name of the restaurant. "No way! How'd you get this Oikawa?! You have to reserve two months in advance to get a seat here." Iwaizuimi stares at the certificate in disbelief. The slip listing that this is a reservation for two, redeemable until June of next year. "I reserved two months in advance." Oikawai smirks, winking at Iwaizumi. He then extends his hand out. "So where's my gift?"

Iwaizumi scoffs, tucking the certificate away and standing back up. "Let me go get it." Seeing Iwaizumi walk away, Oikawa turns around to open his fridge for a drink. He only sees water and scrunches his nose. "Catch!" Iwaizumi shouts out and Oikawa reflexively turns around with his arms up. Two things fly at him and he barely catches them both.

"What the fuck is this for?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow when he notices that one of the gifts is a condom. "I don't need anymore of these."

"You might tomorrow." Iwaizumi says with a devilish smirk, taking another bite of his pancake. Oikawa's face flushes and he throws the condom back at Iwaizumi. He turns his attention to the other present which is in a flat rectangular box. Lifting the lid, Oikawa sees a pair of designer glasses. His eyes sparkle at the sight and he doesn't waste any time to put them on his face. He rushes over to a nearby mirror to see his reflection. "Man, this looks so good on me!" Oikawa smirks at himself, winking. Iwaizumi softly chuckles to himself. "You always know how to spoil me Iwa-chan." Oikawa walks back to Iwaizumi, slapping him on the back. Iwaizumi coughs from the hard slap to his back and Oikawa sheepishly apologizes, leaving Iwaizumi alone to finish his breakfast.

Oikawa makes himself comfortable on the sofa and takes his phone out from his pocket.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Iwaizumi speaks up and Oikawa shrugs, his finger sliding against the screen. He's impatiently waiting for Y/L/N to reply to him. "Did you have any ideas? If not, we can just play video games all day." Oikawa lowers his phone down, staring at Iwaizumi's back.

"Sure, that sounds fine with me. Should we call up Kyōtani? I'm sure he has no excuse to decline us." Iwaizumi is already pulling up Kyōtani's number as he speaks. "Don't be surprised if he starts yelling at you." Oikawa chuckles, feeling a vibration in his hand. He eagerly opens his text message when he sees Y/L/N respond.

Oikawa smirks to himself, shaking his head. "That punk."

Iwaizumi ends the call with Kyōtani. "He's coming over after picking up some food."

"Did he yell at you?" Oikawa places his phone on the coffee table and turns on the television. "Yeah." Iwaizumi chuckles, standing up to throw away the empty takeout box.

Oikawa's Christmas eve is full of friendly banter when Kyōtani arrives to join the two in celebration.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

With heavy eyelids you reach for the vibration of your phone. Your hand blindly drifting around your bed. Feeling the cold screen of your phone, you attempt to answer the call. "Hello?" You tiredly speak into what you're hoping is the mic to your phone.

"Sleeping in Y/N?" Kageyana's low chuckle fills your ear. "What time is it?" You mumble, slowly opening your eyes. "Hm, almost noon." Kageyama pulls his phone away to look at the time.

"Are you waiting for your sister to pick you up?" A yawn escapes from you and you sit up, scratching your head. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I made it safely." Kageyama wears a small smile on his face, his phone pressing close to his ear to hear Y/N's voice. The corner of your lips tug into a smile and you turn your attention towards the sun that's streaming into your studio apartment. "Thanks for keeping me up to date. Should I stay on the phone until your sister arrives?"

Kageyama hears Y/N shuffling out of bed and he can visualize her messy bedhead. "You don't have to do that. Unless you already miss my voice?" Kageyama teases her over the phone and she scoffs.

"It hasn't been a full 24 hours yet, bud." You giggle, turning on the bathroom light. "Well, I miss you already." The words easily slip past Kageyama and you stiffen from his low tone. "Making me feel bad first thing I wake up?" You lightly laugh, biting your bottom lip from forming a frown.

"Yeah...You'll have to get used to that for a while. I am a heartbroken man." Kageyama dryly chuckles. The sound of a car honking towards him grabs his attention. "Looks like my ride is here."

"Have fun Tobio." You whisper. "If you're too busy tomorrow, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas." Kageyama smiles at Y/N's soft tone, nodding his head. "You too Y/N. Have a Merry Christmas and don't forget what I told you last night. Don't drink too much around Oikawa."

You nod your head, "Alright dad. I'm hanging up now." You end the call, leaving Kageyama flustered. He slides his phone away and rolls his luggage over to his sisters car.


	28. Surprise!

The majority of your Christmas Eve is spent inside while you look through different websites for a cake recipe. You decide to make a cake to ignore the loneliness you feel from the holiday. Rolling up your sleeves, you turn on festive music and preheat the oven. You then begin to mix the dry ingredients together before adding the wet ingredients. After making your batter, you lightly grease the tin cake pan. Lining the pan with baking parchment paper before pouring in your batter.

"So far, so good." You smile to yourself, amazed how smoothly everything is going so far. The beep of the oven alarms you that it's ready. Grabbing your oven mitts, you open the oven door and grab your cake pan. Carefully, you slide the pan inside towards the middle.

"Guess I should clean up while I wait." You mutter to yourself, turning around to see the mess you made during the batter making process.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You're slowly dozing off on the sofa while you wait for your cake to bake in the oven. A beep rings in your ear and you jolt awake. "Oh shit." You hurry off the sofa and grab your oven mitts, opening the oven door to be blasted by heat. Timidly, you extend your hands towards the inside of the oven and carefully take the cake out to rest on the cold marble counter. You then turn around to close the oven door and switch the oven off.

"God, I shouldn't be falling asleep with a cake in the oven..." You mumble to yourself, a yawn escaping. Your eyes glance over at the clock that reads 11:55PM.

Time escaped from you today. Slapping your cheeks lightly, you walk over to the bathroom to splash water on your face to wake you up. You only have to decorate the cake and then it's a home run to the bed. The sound of your doorbell startles you awake before you even make it to the bathroom. Your brows furrow together and you walk over to the door, peering through the hole on your door.

"Oikawa?" Your tone is full of surprise when you see him stand there. You hurry to open the door. "Oh, good! You're not asleep." Oikawa grins widely when he sees you. "Merry Christmas Y/L/N!" Oikawa pulls out a party popper and pops it towards you. You're completely awake now from the sound. Blinking your eyes, you look at Oikawa bewildered. "Did you come all the way here to tell me Merry Christmas? Shouldn't you be at your families house, asleep?" Oikawa gently nudges his way inside and you close the door behind you.

"Oh, it smells good in here!" Oikawa ignores your questions and takes his boots off, placing his present under the tree.

"Oikawa." You grumble out his name, crossing your arms. Oikawa makes his way over to your kitchen counter and eyes the cake. "Yes, I did come here to tell you Merry Christmas in person. And I just left from my families apartment." Oikawa walks over to stand in front of you, a small smile on his face. "I told them there's someone I have to see tonight so I gave them their presents early."

Your lips close when you hear Oikawa's answer, a warm feeling spreading throughout your chest. "Oh..." You couldn't muster another word. "What are you making at this hour?" Oikawa smirks, amused by your silence. You walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge to grab the strawberries you've sliced the green tops off of and the whip cream you've made. "A Christmas cake for you." You glance over at Oikawa, playfully winking at him. Oikawa's constantly surprising you, so you wanted to surprise him too.

His eyes sparkle and his lips form an 'o' shape. "Really?!"

You giggle, nodding your head. "Don't complain to me if it doesn't taste good. This is my first time baking a Christmas cake." You grab a spatula and slowly cover the cooled off cake with whip cream. Oikawa sits himself in the bar stool in front of the kitchen counter. He quietly watches you, taking a few photos of you with his phone. You're too focused to make any conversation, your heart in your throat. Knowing Oikawa is watching you makes you a bit nervous. Breaking your focus, you speak up. "Did you have a fun Christmas Eve?"

Oikawa lowers his phone and looks at you. "Yeah, I played video games and ate fast food the entire day with Iwaizuni and Kyōtani." A wide grin plasters on his face.

You smile from his happy tone. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun." With the cake covered in whip cream, you wipe the sweat from your forehead. You didn't know decorating a cake would make you so nervous. Oikawa notices a bit of the whip cream sticking onto Y/L/N's forehead. "You got a little something right here..." Oikawa reaches over to wipe your forehead, softly chuckling. Pressing your lips together, you thank him. Your fingers busily make a circle out of the strawberries. With the cake completely done, you raise it up to show Oikawa. "Ta-da~" You happily sing out.

Oikawa snaps a photo of you before clapping his hands together. "You're so cute Y/L/N." He chuckles.

You feel your cheeks heat up from his words, "Thanks, I try." You joke, lowering the cake down and opening the fridge so you can place it away. "We can eat that later in the day."

"What did you do during Christmas Eve, Y/L/N?" Oikawa watches you yawn.

"Hmm, I laid around and did nothing for a long time. I then decided I should make a cake to liven up the festive mood and now we're here." You slowly recall the things you did today, looking over at Oikawa. He wears a small frown. "Sounds lonely."

"It was." You answer him honestly. "But, you're here now. So it's not too bad." You watch Oikawa widen his eyes briefly, a blush streaking across his face. Seeing his shy expression makes you giggle. "I'm guessing you're sleeping over?" You walk over to your bed, your body aching to lay down on the soft cushions. "I brought my pajamas." Oikawa smirks, walking over to the bag he placed under the tree. "I was going to let you open this in the morning but, it's better if you open it now." Oikawa hands you a wrapped present. "Did you wrap this yourself?" You eye the messily put together wrapping paper, laughing at the sight.

"Shut up. I tried." Oikawa grumbles. The two of you sit on the edge of your bed. He bounces a bit on your bed, eager for you to open the gift. Calming down your laughter, you rip open the present to see two matching red flannel patterned pajamas. "Matching pajamas?" You're amazed when you see it. "Yeah! One for me and you to wear when we lounge around all day together." Oikawa grins from ear to ear, taking his out from under yours. "Go change into it, I want to see if it fits on you." Oikawa practically lifts you off the bed and hurries you over to the bathroom.

"W-Wait." You try to retort but the bathroom door closes in your face. Sighing, you crack a small smile. "I'll be out in a second then." You take the tag off the pajamas after taking it out of it's plastic wrapping. You then switch out of your current clothes and cover yourself in the new outfit Oikawa's given you. The pajamas fit nicely against your body. "I'm coming out." You speak loudly from the other side of the door, opening the door to reveal yourself to Oikawa.

The corner of Oikawa's lips turn upward when he sees you. "It's not exactly sexy Santa girl like I'd hope for but it's still cute." Oikawa teases you. Knitting your brows, you playfully slap his arm. "Fucking pervert." A giggle escapes your lips. "The bathroom is yours now." You push Oikawa inside and close the door behind you. Oikawa's laughter echoes through the door. "I've always been a pervert. You should know that Y/L/N."

You press your lips together, feeling the heat rise in your ears. "I...I know." You grumble out. The sound of the bathroom door opening catches your attention. "How do I look?" Oikawa stands in front of you, his shirt halfway unbutton to reveal his chest. Oikawa notices you staring and you blush at the sight. "Did you do that purposely?" You grumble, averting Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa's warm low chuckle echoes in your ears.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tease you a bit." Oikawa raises his fingers towards the loose buttons. You've let Oikawa slip up too much lately. Wanting to set him in his place, you reach over to his hands, stopping him. Oikawa freezes when he sees Y/N's hand on top of his. He slowly moves his eyes over to her, startled to see a seductive look in her eyes.

"I think I've let you taken the lead a bit too much lately, Tōru."

"T-Tōru?" Oikawa's heart pounds against his ribcage.

"That's your name, isn't it?" You smirk, pulling his hands away from his shirt. You carefully unbutton the last two buttons of his shirt. "You started this Tōru."


	29. Don't toy with me

You press your palm against Oikawa's chest, feeling him tense up from your touch. A devilish smirk sits on your face when you stare at Oikawa. His cheeks a cherry red. "It's okay if I call you Tōru, right?" You speak in a teasing tone, moving your hand up from his chest to wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your body against him. Your lips is just a gentle push away from his. 

Oikawa nervously looks elsewhere. His shy expression only makes you more confident. Seeing him speechless like this gives you the upper hand. "Are you just playing with my feelings Y/L/N?" Oikawa's voice quivers from his lips. He turns his attention back to you, his breath tickling your lips. "What do you think?" You tilt your head to the side, a small smile on your face. Oikawa presses his lips together, knitting his brows. 

"I don't know what to think. If we were drinking I would say you're just drunk and handsy. But we're both sober." Oikawa runs his fingers through his hair, you slowly kiss his cheek down to his jawline. Oikawa's breath hitches above you when he feels your lips travel down to his neck. Your tongue flicks against the nape of his neck and you softly suck in the same spot, purposely wanting to leave a mark on him. Oikawa slowly loses his thoughts about Y/L/N's behavior, his body feeling like fire from her touch. You startle when Oikawa's large hands grab you by the shoulders, pushing you against the wall. 

"If you're only toying with me Y/L/N, stop it right now." Oikawa's eyes darken over, his breathing frayed. "I don't want this friendship we're starting to have to become a friends with benefits." Your heart is in your throat when you hear Oikawa's frustrated tone. His past self would've allowed you to use him for your own benefits. 

_He's really changed._

Feeling your heart hammer against your chest and your thoughts astray in your mind, you sum up the courage to admit to these feelings you've constantly pushed away. The worse thing that can happen is Oikawa not feeling the same way and your heart being broken. You'll get over it in a few months time. 

You reach up to grab Oikawa's face with your hands, pulling his face close to yours. "I like you Tōru." You speak roughly, interlocking your lips with his. Oikawa tenses for a second, unsure what just happened. He slowly closes his eyes, lowering his hands from Y/L/N's shoulder, down to her waist. You feel Oikawa's lips kiss you back, the feeling of warmness in your chest and the light feeling in your head comes back. 

_This feeling is ecstasy._

You pull away, eyes wavering when you stare at the blissful face Oikawa is making. "When you asked me that night if I felt that rush of warmth, I lied." You purse your lips, parting them again to speak. "I was too afraid to admit it. I was scared you'll hurt me like my past relationships."

Oikawa frowns when he notices Y/L/N's trembling body, he pulls her in for a tight embrace. He rests one of his hands on the back of her head, stroking her hair. "I know it's easy for me to say that I won't be like those other guys...So allow me to show you I won't be like them." Oikawa's low tone speaks beside her ear. "Y-You feel the same way about me Tōru?" Your eyes widen and your heart skips. You feel Oikawa tighten you in his arms. 

"How can't I? You've made me change into a better man Y/N." Oikawa dryly chuckles. "You excite me and keep me on my toes unlike any girl." Oikawa pulls away to look at you. "I like you too Y/N." 

A rush of heat crawls onto your face when you look at the gentle smile Oikawa is making. A real smile that's only for you to see. "Will you be my girlfriend and not a rumored one?"

You're still in shock that Oikawa has the same feelings as you, your response is a bit delayed. "Of course." You whisper, kissing his lips. Oikawa chuckles, naturally kissing you back. "This is like a Christmas miracle." Oikawa mumbles between your shared kiss. 

"I think this is much cuter than the movies I watch." You giggle, pulling away from him to breath. "Is it okay if we finish what I started?" Your hands travel against Oikawa's chest, making him blush. 

"You don't want to sleep?" Oikawa notices the time is nearing 1AM. Shaking your head, you lace your fingers with Oikawa's. "We can sleep after. You're not going home anyway." A smile forms on your face when you pull Oikawa towards your bed. You leave him there to turn off the lights, the Christmas tree illuminating a warm glow in your dark studio apartment.

Oikawa sits on the edge of the bed and you take your seat on his lap. You don't wait to lock your lips against his soft pink ones. One hand rests on his chest while the other is running through his dark brown hair. "God...is it too early to say I love you, Y/N?" Oikawa moans out through each kiss. 

"We fucked our first meeting. I don't think saying I love you the same day we became a couple is too early for us." You giggle, sliding your tongue against the bottom of his lip. A grunt escapes from Oikawa's lip, a smirk growing on your face from his sound. "I guess you have a point." A low chuckle rumbles from his throat. 

"Enough talking. More kissing." You playfully nibble his bottom lip, sliding your tongue into his mouth. Oikawa gasps, the corner of his lips curling upwards. "I think you're a bit more obsessed with me than I am with you." Oikawa whispers, watching you slide your tongue out of his mouth. Your eyes are clouded over with lust. 

"How can I not? Have you not looked at yourself Oikawa?" Lowering your eyes from his face, you stare at the parting of his shirt that reveals his chest. "Fuck." You grumble. Oikawa grows shy when he sees the way Y/N looks at him. He already knows very well how handsome he is. But from the way she looks and act around him, it makes him self conscious.

Wanting to see Y/N more aroused, Oikawa takes his shirt completely off. He pulls her down when he lays his back against the bed. The warm glow cascading over Oikawa drives you insane. The way he smiles at you and the glow in his eyes makes your heart race. Your lower region sits on top of his hardon. The hardness makes you blush. 

"Are you trying to make me hurt you?" You grumble, knitting your brows at him. 

"Hurt me? What could you possible do?" Oikawa teases, tucking your hair behind your ear. You take off your flannel sweatpants and grind against him in your sheer panties, unbuttoning the top of your shirt halfway. 

"I can tease the shit out of you Tōru." Sticking your tongue out, you wink at him. Oikawa looks worried when Y/N speaks. His eyes lowering down to her bra. He wants to see what is underneath of them. Oikawa reaches out to your shirt and you stop him, gripping onto his wrist and pinning his other hand down. Moving his hand closer to your mouth, your tongue twirls around his finger as if it is his length. Oikawa clenches his teeth together, his hips arching upwards against you. The seductive stare you give him drives Oikawa insane. He's overwhelmed by different sensations.

_Y/N's body grinding against his hardon, her tongue sucking on his finger, and how scandalous she looks on top of him._

Oikawa can easily take back control with force but he savors the moment. He feels Y/N loosen her hold on his hands, her body leaning over to kiss him. Closing your eyes, you melt from Oikawa's lips. His hands carefully slide under your shirt and you feel your bra clasp loosen. He frustratingly pulls your shirt and bra off of you. You startle when you feel Oikawa slide his tongue inside of your lips. The two of you twirling your tongues against each other. Soft bubbles of moans escape from you when you feel Oikawa's wandering hands grope your breast and ass cheek. 

You're more worked up when Oikawa slowly takes the lead again. Forcing yourself away from his lips, you lean over to his ear. Purposely, you moan his name. His body trembles in response and his hands tighten their hold on your body. "Tōru, let's stop teasing each other." You beg, kissing his ear which sends a shiver down his spine. "I want you inside of me right now." 

"Let me grab a condom." Oikawa whimpers out, feeling your tongue glide against his ear. 

"Fuck me raw Tōru." You whine, hearing him grunt in response. "I'm sure you have a great pull out game anyway." Pulling away from his ear, your hand reaches down to his hardon. You straighten yourself, not waiting for Tōru's 'okay'. Pulling down his flannel sweatpants and boxers, your hand strokes his length. Oikawa watches Y/N in a daze, his heart beating roughly against his chest. Getting his thoughts together, he slides her panties to the side. 

"Sit where you belong, princess." Oikawa's low chuckle echoes into the quiet apartment. You blush from his words, sliding his length inside your tight walls. Your natural lube easily guides him in and a moan fumbles out of your lips when you feel Oikawa inside of you. "Fuck, this feels so good." You whisper, leaning your head back as you slowly bounce on top of Oikawa. Oikawa bites his bottom lip, watching Y/N please herself and using him to her advantage. He rests his hands against her waist, feeling her body slide up and down between his palms. 

Oikawa would push this off as a dream but the tightness of Y/N's walls against his length reminds him that this is real. The two of them are making love without being clouded by alcohol. A gentle smile forms on Oikawa's face when he looks at Y/N lovingly. Your speed picks up and the sound of your body slapping against Oikawa replaces the silence of the apartment. Oikawa notices Y/N's furrowed brows, assuming that she's reaching her high soon. Oikawa calls out to you and you flutter your eyes open, panting. 

"I'm going to take the lead now." Oikawa whispers, a smirk on his face. You absentmindedly nod, sliding yourself out of him. Oikawa sits up and pats the bed, asking you to lay down. You do as your told and he stands up, leaning over the edge of the bed. 

His hands gently part your legs open and he slowly slides his length back into your lower region. Your hand clenches onto the blanket and a moan easily escapes from you. Oikawa leans over to kiss your forehead, thrusting slowly. "You're so cute Y/N." Oikawa's low voice continues to arouse you. "Thank you." You shyly mutter a reply, feeling his thrusts quicken. Oikawa bites his bottom lip, feeling you tighten against his length. 

"Fuck..." Oikawa struggles to hold back his moans. Your hands stroke his face and you smile at him.

"Don't hold back your moans Tōru. It turns me on when I hear your groans." You barely speak a coherent sentence when you feel his length thrusting in the right spot-- over and over. Oikawa watches Y/N turn into a moaning mess. You squeeze your eyes shut, your hands falling away from Oikawa's face. He smirks when he sees Y/N squirm from him. But he quickly loses himself when she softly calls out his name. Her sweet honey-like voice drives him insane.

"T-Tōru." You whimper out. "I'm about to-" Arching your hips, your crying out Oikawa's name. The corner of your eyes tear up from the orgasm. Oikawa is overwhelmed by Y/N's tightness and screams for him. He quickly pulls out, ejaculating onto her body. A thick hot liquid splatters against your bare skin and you hear the rough breathing of Oikawa above you. 

"Fuck that was dangerous." Oikawa mumbles, he tries to calm his racing heart. You slowly flutter your eyes open to see how red Oikawa's face is. His eyes a gentle seduction. 

"You made a mess." You tease Oikawa. He averts your eyes, blushing and pouting. His childlike personality replacing his lustful one. "You're at fault." Oikawa reaches for the tissue box beside your night stand, cleaning the tip of his length before using another tissue to clean up the cream he's left on you. "Should we just go shower?" Oikawa stares at the handful of tissues in his hand. 

With a giggle, you sit up and nod your head. "I guess sleep can wait a bit longer."

Oikawa throws out the tissue by the trashcan in your kitchen and he follows you towards the bathroom. "Don't be upset if I'm going for round two in the shower." Oikawa kisses your neck, stopping you from entering the bathroom. Your face heats up and you elbow his stomach.

"S-Stop." You grumble out, giggling. 


	30. Merry Christmas

A warmness envelopes you under the blankets and the faint sounds of car honks makes you flutter your eyes open. You tense when you realize Oikawa's arms are wrapped around you, his head resting beside yours. "Merry Christmas Y/N." Oikawa whispers in a groggy voice. His chilling voice makes your face heat up. You whisper back, "Merry Christmas Tōru." His arms give you a tight squeeze, a wide grin on his face. 

"It feels nice to wake up to someone in the morning." Oikawa kisses the back of your head. A smile creeps onto your face and you feel the wavering of your heart. Rolling over, you place a kiss on his lips. Oikawa looks surprised at you, returning your kiss with a chuckle. "We should get out of bed and freshen up." You slowly wiggle yourself out from Oikawa's arms. "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom." 

"You just have a spare laying around?" Oikawa sits up and raises an eyebrow. "Well...yeah. Tobio would crash here sometimes." You blankly turn to look at Oikawa, a scowl forms on his face. 

"Not anymore." Oikawa blurts out. You giggle seeing his jealous behavior. "Who says? Tobio's a close friend of mine." You leave Oikawa behind to use the bathroom. 

"I said!" Oikawa grumbles out, hearing you scoff in the bathroom. His eyes soften and he glances over at the present under the tree. A smile forms on his face and he hurries out of the bed to freshen up. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Y/N, we can eat breakfast later. Come open your present." Oikawa whines, sitting in front of the tree while you're in the kitchen making fluffy pancakes. "I'm almost done!" You grumble, sliding the spatula under the pancake and gingerly placing it on the plate. You grab the extra whip cream that was leftover from last night and place it on top. Placing the final touch of strawberries on top of the whip cream. 

You grab two forks and knives out of the drawer and walk over to Oikawa. Plopping yourself down next to him, Oikawa takes a photo of you with the pancakes. He places his phone down and takes his utensils from your hand. 

"You were complaining just a few seconds ago and here you are digging into the pancakes." You grumble, a smile on your face when you watch him take a bite. "Shut up." Oikawa smirks, his eyes sparkle when he looks at you. Your heart easily skips when you look at Oikawa. The two of you quickly finish off the pancakes before opening each others gifts. 

"I want to go first." Oikawa doesn't wait for you to retort when he grabs the large box with his name on it. You grab your camera to capture the moment, your finger pressing the capture button multiple times. Oikawa messily rips the wrapping paper and sees a white box. He carefully opens the lid and his eyes widen, jaw dropping. 

"NO WAY." Oikawa's hands tremble when he holds the lid. "You're so cute." You giggle. "Take it out of the box Tōru." Oikawa nervously sets the lid down and places his hands inside the box, he lifts the volleyball out of the tissue paper. "I can't believe you got this for me..." Oikawa continues to look in shock. You see Oikawa's eyes gloss over and the serious gaze in his eyes when he looks at the volleyball. "I tried to show Iwaizumi this volleyball after we got your gift but it wasn't there anymore. To think..." Oikawa lowers the ball back into the box and lunges towards you. 

A squeal escapes from you and you're quick to move your camera out of the collision with your arm stretched out to the side.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Oikawa's warm voice fills your ears. You lower the camera to the floor to embrace him. "I was going to sell the volleyball online if you treated me badly. Good thing you didn't." You tease Oikawa. He pulls away and knits his brows.

"YOU DID NOT. WHY WOULD YOU THINK TO DO SUCH A THING." His mood easily switches from loving to grumpy. Reaching towards Oikawa's face, you pinch his cheek. "I don't think you've realized how much you put me through Tōru." You smile at him with furrowed brows. His glare softens and he pulls your hand away from his cheek. Oikawa cups your face with his hands and pulls you into a melting kiss. "I know, I'm sorry." Oikawa whispers, pulling away with a gentle smile. He grabs his phone and hands it to you. "I need to rub this in all of the guys faces. Here, take a photo of me." A devilish smirk forms on Oikawa's face. You can't help but laugh at his childlike behavior. Taking his phone, you raise it in front of you. Oikawa holds the ball with one hand and strikes his signature facial expression. His tongue sticks out and he winks, raising a peace sign. 

Lowering the phone down, you hand it back to Oikawa. "One more photo." Oikawa pulls you over to him, kissing your lips and tapping against his screen. "I need to show off to them that you're the one who got it for me." Oikawa mumbles, his dark brown eyes stare into your eyes.

Your face flushes. "W-What?! You don't need to send them that photo. Just send them the first one." You weakly retort back to Oikawa. 

"Are you ashamed of me Y/N?" Oikawa grunts next to you. 

"No, it's just embarrassing for others to see a photo of us kissing." You purse your lips, looking at your lap. Oikawa's chest tightens when he sees Y/N's shy expression. He reaches over for your present and sits it on your lap. Your eyes focus on the large bag in front of you. Reaching your hand in, you feel a large box sitting inside. The beautifully tied pink ribbon makes you smile. Oikawa raises his phone up to record your reaction, his anticipation rising. Untying the ribbon, you pop off the top lid. You're speechless when you see the tip of two brown ears. "I-Is this..." You look over at Oikawa, your body stiffens. 

"Aren't you going to let him out of the box?" Oikawa teases you, chuckling. You place the lid down and reach for the teddy bear that's in a beautiful box. A thank you note is attached and a certificate of authenticity. Your eyes gloss over and your vision starts to blur. Tears trickle down your face. "Oh my god. He's so cute in the short overalls!!" You squeal out, sniffling. Your trembling hands carefully take the bear out from the box and you gently embrace the bear. 

"What are you going to name him?" Oikawa pulls his eyes away from his phone and looks over at you. Your fingers gingerly brush against the fur. "Tobio." You playfully answer, eyeing Oikawa's expression. "Hey! I think the bear looks more like a Tōru." Oikawa corrects you and you giggle, wiping your tears. 

"Yeah, you're right." You lower your eyes back to the bear, placing a kiss on it's forehead. "Nice to meet you Tōru." A smile forms on your face as you look at the bear lovingly. 

"W-Wait." Oikawa bites his lower lip, his cheeks heating up. "I want a kiss too." Oikawa pauses the video and walks over to you, carefully taking the bear out of your grasp. Oikawa adorably taps his finger on his forehead. "Can this Tōru get a kiss too?" Oikawa's sweet voice pulls you in and you oblige, kissing him on the forehead. The corner of his lips curl up into a smile. "Should we start marathoning those Christmas movies?" Oikawa helps you up from the floor. 

"Sure, I'll grab the cake." You smile at him, walking over to the refrigerator. The Christmas cake you made last night sits perfectly in the middle of your fridge. You turn to look at Oikawa who's sitting on the sofa, turning on the television. 

_Thank you Tōru for keeping me company this Christmas._


	31. Super official?

After Christmas day, Oikawa went back to his apartment to grab a few pair of clothes to bring back to your studio apartment. The two of you spent majority your winter break together inside. Just being together was enough but with the New Year starting tomorrow, the two of you are out to buy food. "Ah...it sounds like your winter break is going well." Kageyama's deep voice speaks from the phone. You can envision his frown.

"Yeah..." You try to hold a smile on your face, feeling Oikawa's hand give you a slight squeeze.

Kageyama called you during your trip to the supermarket to check up on you. Not wanting to hide anything from him, you confessed the truth about your relationship with Oikawa which dampened the mood of the phone call.

"I'm happy for you Y/N." Kageyama speaks up, his words trembling. Your eyes downcast and a frown easily forms on your face when you hear Kageyama's voice. You're thankful that you couldn't see his expression. If you did, you would lose it. But he would probably break further than you. "Tobio...don't force yourself to speak. I'll see you when you come back." You speak softly, feeling the corner of your eyes well up in tears.

Kageyama drags out a long exhale. "Do I have to come back?" He murmurs. Knitting your brows together you loudly speak. "Of course! We can talk more in person. Talking over the phone like this...it's not enough."

"Are you crying Y/N?" Kageyama whispers. Tears slide down your face when you hear Kageyama's deep voice over the phone.

"No." You lie. 

"Liar. I'll see you when I get back Y/N." Kageyama dryly chuckles, hanging up the call. You hear the call drop and you lower your phone down to your side. Oikawa's cold fingers wipe the tears away from your warm cheeks. "Seeing you cry over Kageyama hurts me you know." Oikawa tries to tease you to lighten up the mood. Your eyes glance over to Oikawa, frowning. 

"Sorry...let's go back to shopping." You place your phone into your purse and tug Oikawa along. His dark brown eyes keeps their focus on you, worry written over his face. 

"You do love me, right Y/N?" Oikawa blurts out the question. You stop mid-step, looking up to Oikawa. "Of course I do." 

"You don't regret picking me?" Oikawa cups your face with his free hand and you shake your head. 

"Every time you kiss me, I feel like I'm walking on clouds Tōru. Despite how much trouble you give me, I'm willing to tolerate it because it's you." You find yourself confessing your feelings to him again. Feeling embarrassed, you avert your gaze. Oikawa relaxes his stiff shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief. He lifts your face up, forcing you to look at him. Oikawa kisses you in the middle of the shopping aisle. The light feeling in your chest appears and you're aching for more kisses but Oikawa pulls away. "I love you Y/N." 

Oikawa's dark brown eyes are gentle when he looks at you. Your heart races and a blush streaks across your face. "I love you too Tōru." Clearing your throat, you tug him gently. "Let's try to get a New Years bento box before they're sold out." 

"Yeah." Oikawa smiles, following after you.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Do you think we bought too much?" You stare at the several bags on your counter. Oikawa opens the refrigerator and starts to pile the drinks inside. "I don't think so. Whatever we can't finish can be eaten later. Should we eat some of the snacks now?" Oikawa stares at the mochi in his hand. 

"Is it bad luck if we eat it early?" You slide past Oikawa to place the other items away, placing the plastic bags into a larger bag in one of the drawers. Oikawa shrugs, ripping open the plastic wrapping and taking a bite. "I don't follow rules." Oikawa winks at you and you shake your head, giggling. "But if I do get bad luck..." Oikawa presses the mochi to your lips, urging you to take a bite. "You're getting bad luck with me. We're in this together." Oikawa smirks. His smile is infectious, making you smile after taking a bite. Oikawa finishes off the mochi and tosses the wrapper into the trash. His phone chimes in his pocket and he reaches for his phone to answer the call. 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi's voice speaks over the phone. "Why have you been ignoring me since Christmas Eve?" You overhear the grumpy tone of Iwaizumi from Oikawa's phone. Oikawa walks over to Y/N's bed and lays himself down. "Sorry Iwa-chan, I've been busy." Oikawa stares at the ceiling, the scent of Y/N from the bed sheets intoxicates his nose.

"What's so important that you've been ignoring everyone's texts?" Iwaizumi furrows his brows together. "Did I not send the picture?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, pulling the phone away from his ear to open the group chat. "Oops. I guess I was too busy to even text the photos." Oikawa chuckles to himself, attaching two photos from Christmas. He raises the phone back to his ear, "Do those photos answer your question?" 

Iwaizumi lowers his phone and opens the group chat. His face flushes when he sees Oikawa kissing Y/N.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?!" Iwaizumi covers his mouth, his eyes widen in shock. Oikawa speaks in a sing-song tone. "Y/N and I started dating on Christmas." The smile on his face seems to be stuck on his face when he speaks about Y/N. "I've been spending winter break at her place. I've been enjoying my time disconnected from everyone while I'm with her." 

Iwaizumi recovers from the shock when he hears how happy Oikawa sounds. "I'm happy for you Oikawa." Iwaizumi smiles. 

"Thanks man. I'm happy for me too." Oikawa chuckles, his eyes glance over at Y/N slicing an apple. "Anyway, what did you try to contact me for?" 

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the shrine in the morning with Kyōtani and I but, I'm sure you're going with Y/L/N, right?" 

"We can meet up with you guys. I'd like to show off our relationship." Oikawa grins from ear to ear. Iwaizumi groans. "I thought you were bad when you were single..." 

"I'm actually thinking about relaunching my social media account with the news." Oikawa gets off of the bed and walks over to Y/N. "Wait, you're going to return with an announcement that you and Y/L/N are dating? Are you insane?" Iwaizumi blurts out. Oikawa hugs Y/N from behind, he places a soft kiss to her ear. "Yeah. When the clock strikes midnight for the New Year, I'm going to announce my relationship with Y/N. I don't care how many people unfollow and hate our relationship. All I care about is how happy I am with Y/N." 

You stiffen from Oikawa's words. "You're doing what?!" Iwaizumi hears Y/N's voice from the phone. You turn around to look at Oikawa with raised eyebrows. Oikawa lowers his phone onto the counter, enveloping his arms around your waist. "Making us super official to the world." Oikawa smirks, locking his lips with yours. Your eyelids naturally close and your lips move on their own, kissing Oikawa back. The two of you melt from each other's lips, forgetting Iwaizumi on the phone.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yells out. 

"Sorry, let me see what he wants." Oikawa whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You whine slightly, wanting more of his lips. Reaching for his phone, he presses it by his ear. "Yes Iwa-chan?" Oikawa replies cheerfully. "Kyōtani and I will meet you both around 7AM at the shrine entrance." Oikawa gasps, "That's so fucking early. Can't we go at like..."

"NO. 7AM." Iwaizumi quickly shuts Oikawa down. Oikawa busies himself with kissing Y/N again, he mumbles between breaths. "Fine. Whatever, bye." Oikawa hangs up and slides his phone into his pocket. Oikawa tastes the faint flavor of apples on your lips, his tongue sliding into your mouth. Startled, a moan escapes from you. Oikawa reluctantly pulls his tongue away, a string of saliva drops between the two of you. "Did you eat an apple slice without me?" Oikawa pouts. 

"You were on the phone." You sheepishly reply, turning around to pick up a slice and offering it to him. Oikawa smiles and takes a bite. "You could've just told me to get off the phone." 

"No way. Iwaizumi is your best friend, I wouldn't do that." You turn back around, picking up the fruit knife and walking over to your sink to wash it off. "So, are we meeting up with them tomorrow morning?" Oikawa nods, taking another slice off the cutting board and popping it into his mouth. "I get to show off my girlfriend to my friends." A cheeky smile plasters on Oikawa's face. 


	32. Kageyama on the mind

"Tōru, get up." Your hands grip Oikawa's shoulder and you roughly shake him up. He only grumbles and whines, pulling the blanket over himself. Exhaling under your breath, you yank the blankets off of him. He shivers from the lack of warmth. "You're such a bully Y/N." Oikawa frowns, his eyes still closed.

"We can't have Iwaizumi and Kyōtani wait on us." You lean over, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. A smile forms on his face when he feels Y/N's soft lips. "Fine." Oikawa slowly flutters his eyes open, turning his attention over to you. "Oh wow." Oikawa widens awake when he sees you in your kimono. "You should've told me how beautiful you look. I would've jolted awake." Oikawa extends his hands out, begging you to come over to him for a hug. Shaking your head, you grab his wrist and tug on him.

"You can hug me standing up. I'm not going to be tricked into being in the bed with you mister." You stick your tongue out playfully. Oikawa pouts, eyes downcast.

"You know me so well already." Oikawa murmurs, getting out of bed to envelope you. Resting your head against his chest, you wrap your arms around his waist. "Your phone is also going crazy since midnight." You murmur into Oikawa's chest. "It'll go even crazier when I take photos of you in your kimono." Oikawa pulls away and takes a good look at you, a grin beaming from him. A small smile forms on your face and your cheeks tinge a soft pink.

"Hurry up and get ready." You push Oikawa towards the bathroom. "Fine, fine~" Oikawa hums, closing the bathroom door behind him. You reach for your phone in your purse, staring at the text you sent Kageyama. You wished him a Happy New Year when midnight struck and he read the text but never replied back. Feeling a wave of anxiety, you place your phone back into your purse. Your friendship won't go back to normal that easily.

"Y/N, did I put the kimono on properly?" Oikawa fusses with his belt and you hurry over to help him align it correctly. Your eyes slowly take in Oikawa. "Are you falling in love with me all over again?" Oikawa whispers, his hand gently lifting your chin up towards his eyes. "Yeah." You mimic his whisper, smiling.

Oikawa blushes from your honesty, his eyes avoiding your gentle ones. You lace your fingers with Oikawa's and pull him towards the front entrance. "Let's not waste anymore time Tōru."

"Right behind you." Oikawa smirks, sliding on his wooden kimono shoes. "We're going to freeze in these outfits." Oikawa shivers involuntarily from the thought.

"The things we do for beauty." You giggle.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa calls out to Iwaizumi who's looking down at his cellphone at the entrance of the shrine. The two of you make your way over to Iwaizumi. "Wow, you two look nice in your kimonos." Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa and then you. "Right? We outshine everyone here." Oikawa confidently looks over at you with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that..." You murmur, noticing other couples around you. Oikawa scoffs, "You're too humble Y/N. But that's another reason why I love you." Oikawa leans in for a kiss but Iwaizumi clears his throat, catching Oikawa's attention. "Where's Kyōtani, Iwaizumi?" You giggle at Oikawa's defeated expression when you place a finger over his lips.

"Right here." Kyōtani emerges from behind you and Oikawa. You startle when Kyōtani stands next to you. His looks still intimidated you. Scooting a bit closer to Oikawa, you raise a hand to say hi to Kyōtani. "So that's how you look if you're not crying or angry." Kyōtani bluntly speaks to you, his eyes piercing at you. "Okay, no more looking for you Kyōtani." Oikawa places a hand over your face. "You're scaring Y/N." Kyōtani raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. "I don't care." Iwaizumi elbows Kyōtani in the side. 

"Enough talking, let's head up to the shrine and give our prayers to the new year." Iwaizumi walks ahead, pulling Kyōtani by the arm. Oikawa lowers his hand from your face and smoothly entangles his fingers with yours. "Sorry for Kyōtani's behavior. He has zero social skills." Oikawa casts his eyes over to Kyōtani's back and chuckles, pulling you along with him to catch up with the others. You smile seeing how happy Oikawa looks when he talks about his friends. Your thoughts wandering back to Kageyama. You feel your smile falter but thankfully Oikawa didn't look over. 

"It's not as busy as I thought it would be." You speak aloud, eyeing the few clusters of groups. 

"Who wants to be up at this ungodly hour anyway?" Oikawa shakes his head, the four of you walk into the temple. Releasing your hold on Oikawa's hand, you fold your hands together in a prayer. The four of you closing your eyes and silently wishing. You wish for constant happiness for your friends and family.

Fluttering your eyes open, Oikawa peers at your face. Startled, you take a step back and he chuckles softly. "What did you wish for? You made such a serious face." 

A blush streaks across your face and you avert your eyes. "If I tell you, it won't happen." 

"I wished for food." Kyōtani speaks up beside the two of you. "Idiot! You wasted your new years wish on something so dumb." Iwaizumi groans, crossing his arms together in disapproval. Kyōtani growls, flaring his teeth. "Who says you have the right to judge my wish Iwaizumi?!" Oikawa cuts in between the two, placing his hands on their shoulders. 

"Let's go pull our fortunes. There's a crowd starting to form in here." Oikawa tilts his chin forward, motioning for you to come along. You stare at the three with a faint smile. Seeing Iwaizumi and Kyōtani with Oikawa makes you realize how well rounded Oikawa is when he's with these two. You were only used to seeing his playboy side when he was alone. Kageyama pops up in your head again. You wouldn't be able to have these playful banters anymore. A prickling feeling creeps up again and you bite your bottom lip. 

If you cried over Kageyama again, that will only hurt Oikawa more. He would misunderstand your tears for something else. 

"Y/N, are you coming?" Oikawa calls out to you with a grin. You force on a smile and hurry on over to the three. "I bet you'll get a bad fortune." Oikawa teases Kyōtani. 

"Shut up." Kyōtani grumbles, shaking a silver tin that drops a singular wooden stick. You and Oikawa do the same, reading the wording on the stick and finding the drawer with the same wording. "Alright, we're going to reveal our fortunes at the same time." Iwaizumi looks at the three of you. "3...2..1!" The four of you flip over your fortune, three groans and one cheer exclaims from the group. 

"This is rigged." Kyōtani says between clench teeth. You, Oikawa, and Kyōtani both receive a bad fortune while Iwaizumi's is great fortune. "I don't think the three of us should all be in the same vicinity anytime this year." You weakly speak up, staring at your fortune. "Whatever, I don't believe in this anyway." Oikawa shrugs and walks over to the many tied bad fortunes on a rope string. Kyōtani and you slowly drag your feet over to the clusters of bad fortunes. You tightly knot your fortune, glaring at it. 

"At least I got a great fortune." Iwaizumi grins from ear to ear. "Stop showing off." Kyōtani barks out. 

"We'll make our own fate, right Y/N?" Oikawa smiles widely at you, his smile infectious. You nod your head, a smile of your own reflecting back at him. "You guys need to stop showing off too." Kyōtani grumbles out, his piercing gaze is thrown at you specifically. 

"You're just jealous." Oikawa sticks out his tongue, wrapping his arms around you. Iwaizumi shivers at the sight. "I'm not used to Oikawa being so affectionate in a non-flirtatious way...anyway, should we walk around and look at the stalls?" 

"Sure, that sounds fun." You perk up at the idea. Kyōtani nods his head adamantly. "I saw a few stalls carrying some delicious food." You quietly giggle at Kyōtani and the four of you make your way down the long stretched out cobble staircase. You freeze at the second to last step when you see a familiar dark blue eyed, black haired figure. Oikawa who is a step behind Y/N, notices her frozen state. His eyes follow her gaze and he notices Kageyama. Iwaizumi and Kyōtani both stop beside Oikawa. 

"Is something wrong Y/L/N?" Iwaizumi calls out to you, following your gaze to see Kageyama. "Why are we just standing in the middle of the stairs?" Kyōtani looks at the three of you. You stare at Kageyama in silence and he does the same. Other's walk around or in front of him while he stands motionless.

_Why is Kageyama here?_

A warm touch meets the palm of your back and you feel yourself regain feeling. Your eyes glance up to see a gentle smile on Oikawa's face. "You have a conversation to finish with Kageyama, right? I'm sure he came to look for you." Oikawa warmly speaks to you, your heart aches. 

"But, I'm with you right now Tōru." You murmur. Oikawa strokes your cheek and kisses your forehead, he whispers. "But your thoughts haven't been." Your eyes widen when you look at Oikawa. He wears a distant smile, his eyes glossy. 

"You've been thinking about Kageyama all day, haven't you? Since he's here...make sure to cry your eyes out in front of him so there won't be anymore tears left for him." Oikawa strokes your cheek once more before pulling away. "We'll be over there." Oikawa points over at the stalls that line the strip towards the shrine. He pushes Iwaizumi and Kyōtani in front of him. Your eyes follow Oikawa's back and he slowly turns smaller and smaller. You mentally thank Oikawa for his kindness. You'd expect him to pick a fight with Kageyama but it seems like he's respecting your friendship.

Turning your attention back forward, Kageyama still stands there. Taking a deep breath, you walk down the last step and weave yourself through the crowd. You stand in front of Kageyama with an aching heart. 

"Tobio..." You whisper his name with a trembling tone. 

Kageyama smiles when he hears your voice say his name. "I'm back." Kageyama lowly speaks towards you, his eyes glossing over. 


	33. I love you's

You silently walk next to Kageyama towards the outer part of the shrine. "A lot happened these past few months, haven't they?" Kageyama speaks up, he slows down to look up at the sky. You slow your steps to match his, glancing over at Kageyama. Even now, he's forcing a smile on his face. 

"Yeah...and here we are, starting a new year." You whisper, turning your eyes up to the sky. A tense silence fills the lack of conversation between you two.

**Now that Kageyama is here, you're tongue tied.**

You didn't know where to start or what to say to him.

Kageyama exhales, his hands clenching tightly on his jacket. "There were a few times when I wished I didn't drag you along with me that day. The day where you met Oikawa." You clam up when you hear Kageyama speak up. Kageyama's eyes lower down to the ground and he wears a pained smile. "If I never did, maybe things would be different between us. Maybe you would return my feelings." The feeling of guilt washes over you while you quietly listen to Kageyama speak. 

"When you told me the other night that you and Oikawa are a couple...I felt like I was having a nightmare. I kept telling myself that it couldn't be true. But then, I saw the photos Oikawa posted." Kageyama forces his eyes shut, he bites his bottom lip. "This darkness loomed over me and I didn't want to admit to the facts. I tried to trick myself that this is all just a prank against me. But the longer I stared at those images...I realized how beautiful your smile is towards him. You looked genuinely happy in front of him." Kageyama slowly opens his eyes and looks over at you. 

"I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile...and I'm upset that I'm not the one to bring out that smile in you Y/N." You watch Kageyama try to force a smile but it never appears. "Seeing how he treated you earlier made it even clearer how much he cares and loves you. Despite how much I hate the guy and how I won't forgive him for his past behavior, Oikawa gave me the chance to speak to you like this. That's very manly of him." Kageyama grimaces a bit at the thought of Oikawa. 

Hearing Kageyama finish his out pour, you nervously step closer to Kageyama. Timidly, you wrap Kageyama into a hug. 

"I know apologizing won't mend your heart Tobio." You bite your lower lip, feeling the tears form in the corner of your eyes. "But I put a lot of thought about everything before taking the next step with Tōru. I debated whether or not to just ignore my feelings so our friendship will be like normal. But I know that won't happen. I hurt you several times and I'm sure this one hurts you the most." Your hold on Kageyama tightens. 

"I selfishly followed my heart which in turn broke yours. As much as I want us to remain close friends, I know that's impossible with the way things are right now. Life doesn't revolve around what I want. But..." Raising your head away from Kageyama's chest, you peer up at him with tears streaming down your face. "You'll always be my best friend and no one can take that place from you. I hope someone will return your feelings someday. You're an amazing person Tobio. I don't understand how you put up with me these past 20 years." 

"Because I love you Y/N. That's why I put up with you." Kageyama weakly replies, his thumb brushes away your tears. You only cry more when you see the tears that trickle down Kageyama's face. The tightness in your chest doesn't go away when you cry into Kageyama's chest, his arms carefully envelope you in a hug. 

"I'm sorry Tobio..." You continue to mutter the same sentence over and over between sobs. Kageyama silently holds onto you, his body trembling in your arms. You're unsure how much time passes with the two of you embracing each other. 

"I should let you go back to Oikawa. He's probably worried." Kageyama whispers beside your ear. You feel Kageyama's warmth leave you when he pulls away, a look of sadness in his eyes. His fingers gingerly tuck your stray hairs behind your ear. Kageyama wears a small smile when he looks at you. "Happy New Year Y/N. I'll see you around." 

Anxiety litters your body when you hear Kageyama say his farewell. You can only respond with a nod as you watch Kageyama walk away. A single tear falls down your face when Kageyama blends into the crowd. Wiping your cheeks, you turn towards the opposite direction. You walk back towards the shrine and slowly make your way down to the stall strip. Despite not eating anything all morning, you didn't crave anything after your conversation with Kageyama. Your eyes dart around the crowds until you notice a familiar tall framed messy dark brown haired person.

"Tōru." You weakly call out to him, unsure if Oikawa heard you. Oikawa turns around when he hears the small tone of your voice. His eyes quickly notice your redden nose and cheeks. Oikawa wears a half-smile when he looks at you. "You look so cute even when you're sad." Oikawa teases, his arms embrace your small frame. "Did you have a good talk with Kageyama?" Your ears are full of Oikawa's voice. The coldness you felt earlier vanishes from his touch. Nodding your head, you tightly hold onto Oikawa. 

"I love you Tōru." 

Oikawa tenses from your sudden confession. He pulls away slightly to look at your face. "What did you say?"

"I love you Tōru." You repeat yourself, your lips trembling.

Oikawa softly chuckles, his cheeks turn a shade red. "I love you too Y/N." You lean in to kiss Oikawa, surprising him further. Iwaizumi and Kyōtani stare in disbelief. "Get a room you two!" Iwaizumi hides his blushing face, looking the other way. Kyōtani breaks the two of you apart, extending a mochi between the two of you. Oikawa raises an eyebrow, looking over at Kyōtani. 

"Are you sharing your food with us?" Oikawa grabs the mochi from Kyōtani. "I hope you choke on it, Oikawa." Kyōtani smirks, biting into his own mochi. "What the fuck!?" Oikawa reverts back to his playful attitude. He pops the mochi into his mouth and aggressively chews. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S NOT GOING TO CHOKE ON MOCHI." Not a second later, Oikawa starts to cough profusely from the powder. 

"Idiot." Kyōtani hides his smile. Iwaizumi and you both hurry to grab a drink for Oikawa. Iwaizumi smiles when he looks over at you. "I'm glad to see Oikawa will have someone else who will baby him when I'm not around." 

"B-Baby me?!" Oikawa grabs both cups of water and gulps the cold liquid down. "You can be a baby at times." Iwaizumi says bluntly, walking over to the next stall. Kyōtani nods his head. "You have a childish side, Oikawa." 

"NOT YOU TOO." Oikawa looks over at Kyōtani who's smirking. You gently tug on Oikawa's arm, he turns to look at you with furrowed brows. "Are you going to make fun of me too Y/N?!" 

"I'll make sure to spoil you like the child like you are Tōru." You whisper, bringing his face down to kiss his lips. You steal his breath away, watching his eyes flutter close and easily melt before you. A smirk forms on your face. "I want to be spoiled right now." Oikawa whines softly, his eyes glazing over with lust. His fingers entangle with yours and he pulls you along. "WE'LL BE GOING NOW IWA-CHAN, KYŌTANI."

The two look up from the stall and watch Oikawa and Y/N disappear into the crowd. 

"Those lovebirds." Iwaizumi chuckles. 

"Iwaizumi buy me that yakitori please." Kyōtani points at the chicken on a stick that's grilling in front of them.

"Ugh..." Iwaizumi shakes his head.


	34. I told you so

Oikawa hastily unlocks your studio apartment door, his hand pulls you in. "T-Tōru, calm down." You muster to speak up, watching Oikawa close the door behind you. His hands grip onto your sides, gently pinning you against the door. 

"This is your fault for saying such seductive things." Oikawa grumbles, tilting your head to the side to have more access to your bare neck. A jolt runs down your spine when you feel the sharp sucking from Oikawa's lips. He flicks his tongue against your neck. You bite your bottom lip, not wanting to easily slip up a moan. 

Oikawa gently kisses from the nape of your neck up to your jawline. His dark brown eyes stare directly at you, his voice husky. "Don't hold back on me Y/N." 

Gingerly, you hold onto Oikawa's face, your lips meeting his. You taste the faint flavor of the mochi from earlier. Feeling a bit adventurous, you extend your hand towards Oikawa's kimono. You slide your hands under the top of his kimono feeling his skin. Your every touch fires Oikawa up, his kisses rough. You tremble when you feel his abs, a soft moan escaping from you. Oikawa's body is definitely eye candy and you wanted to see it now. Pulling your lips away from him, you lace your fingers with his and pull Oikawa towards your bed. 

Narrowing your eyes on his kimono, your fingers easily loosen his belt. 

"Someone wants me out of my clothes this early?" Oikawa teases you, a blush streaking across your face. 

"Shut up." You grumble out, pushing Oikawa onto the bed. You unloosen the ribbon that holds your kimono tightly, you gain a bit more movement to straddle Oikawa. Y/N's roughness makes Oikawa smirk, his heart racing. Lowering your face down to his bare chest, you pepper him with kisses. Slowly, you make your way up to his ear lobe, licking slowly. Oikawa shivers from your actions, his face scrunches up. Your fingers graze against his lips. "You shouldn't hold back either Tōru. Be a good boy for me." 

Tōru clenches his teeth from Y/N's alluring voice in his ear. "I'm not the good boy type Y/N." Tōru manages to reply to you, feeling you bite gently on his earlobe. 

"That's no good." You frown, moving your attention towards his face. "Should I go find a good boy who will listen to me instead?" 

Oikawa purses his lips, his brows knit together. "F-Fine. I'll listen to you for a little bit. But I'm taking over when I've had enough." Oikawa watches a smile form on Y/N's face. Your hands slowly pull your kimono open, revealing the black lace teddy bodysuit lingerie you put on earlier this morning. Oikawa's eyes widen in surprise, his jaw dropping slightly.

"YOU HAD THAT ON UNDER THE KIMONO?!" Oikawa sounds a bit offended that you hid something like this from him. Winking, you grin at him. "I wanted to surprise you." You lower your body down against Oikawa's, kissing the corner of his lips. "Do I look cute?" 

"When are you not looking cute?" Oikawa answers immediately, his fingers pull off the hair tie that holds your bun. You feel the weight of your hair drop down. Oikawa doesn't waste any time running his fingers through your hair. Smiling at Oikawa, you take in the loving expression he shows you. 

"If you'll excuse me..." You whisper to him, placing a soft kiss against his lips. "I'd like you to keep still for me." You turn your body around, your eyes gazing at the hardon from his boxers. With a smirk, you softly rub your hand against his boxers. Oikawa feels himself already losing patience when Y/N's sensitive area is hovering over his face. He badly wants to slide his fingers inside of the convenient slit in her lingerie. You feel his bulge twitch under your touch, his hands clenching into a tight fist beside him. 

Teasing him further, you kiss his bulge from his boxers. 

"Y-Y/N. You're going to get hurt." Oikawa says between clench teeth. 

"Am I?" Taking his length out of his boxers, you swirl your tongue against his shaft. Oikawa grumbles out a moan, his eyes shutting close. Slowly, you start to stroke while your tongue flicks the tip. You then swirl your tongue around the rim. Oikawa's breathing heavies when he feels the inside of Y/N's mouth against his length. You move slowly to adjust to his size, gagging a bit. 

Oikawa slowly opens his eyes, staring at how wet Y/N's sensitive area is becoming. His insides contort with pleasure and anger. Never in his life did he think he'll be bossed around during sexual intercourse. He fights with himself. Feeling Y/N's lips and tongue against his length excites him beyond pleasure. But at this rate if she quickens her strokes and sucking, **he is done for**. 

_Fuck it._

Oikawa gives up. He wants the two to reach their climax together. Raising his head up, his tongue flicks against Y/N's clit. 

The sudden feeling of Oikawa's tongue on you, pulls your thoughts away from his length. You struggle to maintain your stroking and sucking. Bubbles of moans pour out of you when Oikawa slides his tongue inside of you. The sensation makes you more aroused, your cheeks flushing red. Not wanting to stop Oikawa's pleasure, you hazily refocus on him. It becomes a challenge when Oikawa slides his tongue out, he carefully inserts two fingers in you. 

"God, you're so fucking tight." Oikawa moans out into the air. A lewd sound fills your ears when you hear how wet you are against his finger thrusts. You deepen your swallow on Oikawa's length, his toes curling. Oikawa becomes a bubbling moaning mess when he feels how deep his length is in your throat. You struggle to not gag profusely. Your eyes rolling back when you feel Oikawa quicken his fingers inside of you. 

A sensation of euphoria starts to creep up inside of your core. Oikawa seems to understand your need to climax when you speed up his stroking. Squeezing your eyes shut, you feel Oikawa's thick cream release. A salty taste in the back of your throat. You're seconds later crying out Oikawa's name, your body trembles when you reach your high.

"I can never get enough of the way you scream out my name Y/N." Oikawa smirks to himself, watching Y/N weakly lay down against the bed. He sits up, licking his fingers clean. Oikawa pulls the kimono off of him, dropping it onto the floor. His arms warp around your small frame, sitting you up. "I think I'm ready for round two Y/N." Oikawa whispers. He kisses your neck and slowly pulls your kimono off of you. "I won't be completely satisfied unless I'm inside of you." You feel your lower region spark up again from his words. 

_To think you thought you were exhausted already._

Oikawa squeezes your inner thigh, his dark brown eyes glimmer at you. "What do you say?" A smirk forms on your face. "How can I possible say no to you Tōru?" Oikawa grins when he hears your response, his lips capturing yours. "I love you so much Y/N. I'm really happy." Oikawa's low voice warms your heart when you stare at his smile. 

You recall the days where Oikawa faked a smile towards you. Now you're constantly showered with his true happiness. 

Feeling overwhelmed by so much love, you start to tear up. "Hey, what's wrong?" Oikawa startles when he sees your tears. You feel his thumb graze against your heated face. 

"S-Sorry. I'm just so happy Tōru." You mumble out, the tears not seeming to stop. "I feel so thankful to have another chance at love." 

Oikawa forms a smile when he listens to you, his thumb constantly wiping away your tears. 

"I'm thankful you gave me a chance Y/N." The gentle touch of Oikawa's lips meet yours, the kiss sweet and tender. "If I ever fuck up, set me in my place." Oikawa rests his forehead on yours. You never realized how long Oikawa's eyelashes are until now. Your eyes slowly examine his face, wanting to consume every detail. "Of course I will." You muster up a reply. "I'm not giving you a chance to love someone else." You sternly say, brows knitting together. Oikawa's warm chuckle rumbles out of his throat and your heart wavers at how handsome he looks. 

"I don't think I'll look at anyone else other than you." Oikawa brushes his hand against your body. "You're one of a kind Y/N...and more importantly, you're mine." Oikawa closes his eyes and you do the same. Neither of you can keep your lips away from each others.

"I guess you really do get everything you want Tōru..." You whisper, staring at Oikawa's loving face. 

Oikawa chuckles, sticking his tongue out with a wink. "I told you so." 

\- - - -

Here we are concluding 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹 𝓲𝓽!

I was afraid I wouldn't complete this story due to how busy things are right now and with my writers block haunting me. But, we made it.

This story contains so much lemon compared to the other two I've written and holy fuck, did it take me much longer to write those certain chapters. I hope you enjoyed it though.

Thank you for reaching the end of this story with Mr. Playboy Oikawa. I also want to thank you for giving my story a chance.

I have a few other characters I'd like to write up in the future and I hope you'll be there for their journey. 🤍

\- cutesight


End file.
